Written Rivers: A Home Amongst Rivers
by KawaChou
Summary: Book 1: A Home Amongst Rivers. It's been 11 years since Chihiro was spirited away and all she has left to remind her of that time are some strange foggy dreams. Now a soon to be college graduate, Chihiro somehow accidentally gets spirited away again. But Chihiro will come to find that some things aren't as they seem and that those memories were more than just dreams.
1. Chapter 1: With Lost Words

Written Rivers

Book 1: A Home Amongst Rivers

Chapter 1: With Lost Words

They say that over time, if words are used too often, you will either start to believe them or that they will just lose all meaning. Like the words "I'm okay" or "I'm fine", they become over used and grow a lack of meaning. They become lost words.

Well her lost words were different. They were words that were complete and utter lies that she came to believe and when she came to believe them, she realized just how little meaning they had behind them. The memories that she remembered were nothing but a dream; a very, very vivid dream. So vivid that she didn't deem the necessity to question the days missed when she and her family moved out to the hillside in a little blue house off Route 21, in Tochinoki. It was a time she rarely thought about over the last ten years. It was a time that caused her grief and she didn't want to be reminded of it. Of course, there had to be a reason behind her sudden day dreams in the middle of her mythology class at the university she was attending.

Ogino Chihiro. Going into her fourth year of university in the study of literature and mythology, life couldn't have been going more smoothly. Good grades and practically done with university, a few friends to keep her in the gossip circle, a side job to keep the rent, a sweet gentleman as a boyfriend- no, no that didn't exist. There was no man in her life other than her father, she didn't need one anyway. She was perfectly content in her small 1DKL apartment with her Shikoku mix, Makoto, and her best friend, Hiiragi Rumi. Her apartment, although not the biggest, was perfectly fine for her and her best friends who'd always been there for her. Rumi was her old friend from elementary school and she happened to transfer to the high school that she was attending to just outside of Tochinoki and they'd been inseparable ever since. Going as far as to go to the same college and move into the same apartment together.

Makoto was about six now, Chihiro's family had gotten him around the same time that Rumi transferred back right before high school. Her parents thought she was responsible enough at the time and thought that she'd need someone to accompany her while they were away, as they weren't home as much as they used to. He ended up moving in with the girls when they moved out for college. He'd protected and been there for her ever since.

But anyway, recently she'd been having strange day dreams of that weird dream from so long ago. She remembered at one point she'd been convinced that it was real but over time it faded and she hadn't thought about it since. She'd heard that you can't dream about something you've never actually seen. So why was she having dreams about things she couldn't recall seeing anyway? And they weren't normal things either. There were turnip spirit things, crows with weird faces, a bathhouse that totally didn't resemble the one she worked at now, a wide river with a ferry full of strangely masked ghost like things, things just got stranger the more she slept usually. But what really caught her eye was a white eastern like dragon with emerald green eyes that always showed itself near a river her family used to visit when she was younger. If she took the time to recall, it was filled, and houses were built over it sometime in the last fifteen years. But regardless, those haunting eyes always seemed to have a sense of longing in them, that or he wanted to eat her but what did it matter. It was all a dream that didn't want to be let go of.

Chihiro sighed and looked up at the slide show at the front of the lecture hall, Rumi sitting beside her, biting the tip of her pen every now and then before returning to recording her notes on the lecture again. Rumi's hair was a deep black that fell just below her shoulders in layers, while her eyes held a mahogany color. She was a relaxed spirit that couldn't get enough sweets. Chihiro found over the years that the best way to get what she wanted from her friend was to bribe her with sweets.

Rumi glanced at Chihiro out of the corner of her eye and chuckled before she lightly tapped her pen on the girl's arm. "Hey, Chi. You're day dreaming again. Snap out of it."

"I'm fine, Rumi-Chan, it's just happening again." She whispered back, placing the heel of her palm to the bridge of her nose between her eyes.

"Well, spring break is almost here, just need get through finals and the semester will be over, and we'll be graduates!" She smirked with a hushed whisper. "And then we'll have our annual camping trip!"

Chihiro merely nodded and gave a small smile. "Yeah you're right. Just a little longer."

The young women put their pens back to the paper and continued listening to their professor's energetic voice as they reviewed their current chapter on Greek mythology and their many tales. Chihiro always found these classes exciting and intriguing.

* * *

Chihiro walked up to her apartment and unlocked the door, revealing a decent amount of fur waiting on the other side. Makoto, though rather laid back and non-trusting around strangers, always made sure to wait for her when she got home. She walked past him and scratched behind his ears as she went. Chihiro placed her things on her table and sat gracelessly on her sofa, letting out a gruff huff as she went. Expecting to be walked, Makoto frowned at the situation and trotted over to her and placed his head on her lap, where he subconsciously got scratched behind the ears and down his back and front, leaning into her touch.

"I don't know what's gotten into me lately, Makoto." Chihiro finally spoke, earning her dog's attention. "I keep having these weird dreams and I don't know what to make of them." She paused, as if waiting for an answer that would never come and sighed.

Chihiro had left the campus by herself since Rumi had some things to take care of after class, leaving her to the dreaded silence that awoke her torturing thoughts. Even though Rumi reassured her she wouldn't be long, she still tensed under the pressure of her own thoughts and when even that deemed difficult, there had to be a problem.

She noticed that she'd stopped scratching her dog when he nudged her irritably, telling her to either keep scratching or take him out for his walk. Chihiro chuckled and brought her face close to his and grabbed either side of his head, scruffing them energetically before standing and heading for his supply drawer. She dug around in the drawer for a bit before retrieving his leash and favorite ball and turned to him. Makoto knew the drill: sit, stay, leash, out, park, play, and back. A simple routine he'd come accustomed to for years, he knew it'd never change no matter how many times she'd tried to switch it up in the past.

Routine went as usual, Makoto was leashed and taken downstairs and to the nearest park where he was unleashed and had his precious ball thrown across the park lawn, one throw after another, and another. After throwing the ball around for a while they both lay – well she sat, he laid – at a bench at the edge of the park and watched the scenery.

After a while, Chihiro's thoughts started to wander again into the dark recesses of her mind again when someone clapped their hand on her shoulder, making her jump and Makoto growl.

"Wow there, Toto-Kun, it's just me!" Rumi said as she came around to sit on the bench next to Chihiro, ignoring the dog's protested snarls.

"Rumi-Chan, don't provoke him, he already dislikes you already." Chihiro chuckled. "Sides, I think he hates the pet name you gave him."

Rumi laughed whole heartedly and ruffled Makoto's furry head. "Oh, I'll be fine! He wouldn't hurt me!"

"He would have if he didn't know it was you just now." The Ogino grumbled in response.

Her friend gawked in mock horror. "Hey! I saved you!"

"From what?"

"Yourself!" She stated as if it were obvious.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine!" Chihiro protested.

"See! There it is! The stage of denial!" Rumi placed her hand on her friend's shoulder and gave her most genuine, sympathetic look. "I've told you countless times, honey, the first step to rehabilitation is acceptance and admitting to the problem."

"Rumi! You're not making any sense! As usual." She replied, knowing where this was going.

"You were about to recluse back into those crazy dreams you've been having and you were gonna start overthinking things and thinking yourself delusional. Chihiro, I've told you, I think you should write a book to get all of this craziness off your chest. Maybe other people would find it an amazing story, or others would welcome you to the 'Cray-Cray Club!'" Rumi laughed at her own joke, no matter how much it actually lacked in humor. She sighed and turned to her friend. "I mean it, Chi-Chan, I know a psychiatrist would never be able to help you-" She watched Chihiro physically stiffen and shudder. "-but I think maybe just writing all of it down will set things straight in your head and give you some place to vent all this inside of you besides me."

Chihiro bumped her shoulder against her, a faint smile playing at her lips. "I guess you're right…" She mumbled.

Rumi chuckled and grinned. "Of course I am! I'm always right!"

The Ogino looked down at Makoto and they both rolled their eyes together before the three of them got up and started home together.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Finally! The first chapter to the Written Rivers series! It took me forever to finally get the timeline working and after taking my time in research this time around, I've finally got a plan! I'm so excited to finally get this story up and ready for you guys! And if anyone noticed, yes I did base Rumi off Chihiro's Seiyuu: Hiiragi Rumi. Chihiro's best friend from elementary school was named after her, so I deemed it fit to name her and design her after Rumi-San. I will try to make them longer as I go.

Anyway! I hope you enjoy and please, please, please leave a review! It only takes 30 seconds and it really encourages me to keep writing! Thank you guys! God Bless, KawaChou


	2. Chapter 2: Unwanted Daydreams

Written Rivers

A Home Amongst Rivers

Chapter 2: Unwanted Daydreams

Chihiro walked into the door of her shared apartment and heard something that she thought she'd never hear again in the room at the end of the hall. She could hear Rumi talking with a man in her, no, their room. This had only happened once since they moved in together, where Rumi got seduced into getting in bed with some boy after a college party and they somehow ended up at their apartment. Saying how the girls shared the room on separate futons, Chihiro walked in with Makoto that night to them drunkenly all over their futons. Rather livid, she had Makoto drag the drunken idiot out into the hallway and threw his clothes out with him, followed by giving Rumi the worst experienced hangover in her life the next morning. Rumi never got drunk or brought a boy home again. It's not that she was promiscuous or anything, it was a onetime thing according to Rumi and she swore someone spiked her drink.

But this time she had to wonder and be prepared to sick Makoto on the guy again. That's when she realized that Makoto wasn't with her, she'd left him at the apartment, so he wouldn't have let anyone but Rumi and herself in the house, at least not without them or more or less her herself. Rumi wasn't alone, but Makoto was fine with it? That made little to no sense, unless she was Skyping or on the phone with someone.

Chihiro slipped off her shoes and placed her bag carefully next to them and padded down the hall to stand just outside the door that was left slightly ajar. From the crack in the door she could see Rumi roaming around the far side of the room messing with her hair and looking rather concerned or ticked off with the frown on her face. Whoever she was talking to was out of view. Where was Makoto?

"… foolish mongrel, do not let your pride get the best of you. You say he sent you for a reason, then do your job." Rumi's voice said, but it seemed a bit off.

"I will have you know that I take great pride in my heritage and to be degraded to such a state is purely humiliating." A low male voice replied with an edge in his tone.

"I know, but you cannot let your pride cloud your judgment."

"What the hell do you think I've been doing for the last six years?" The male practically yelled. "I've been watching her for what? Some hunch that he got about-" He stopped and went silent.

The Ogino pressed herself against the wall when she saw Rumi glance over to the window then the door and head over to where she normally sat her laptop.

"Well we'll have to finish this conversation later, babe." Rumi replied with a sweet voice. "Seems we both need to cool off…"

Chihiro backed up to the front door, opened and closed it with a slight slam. "Makoto! Rumi-Chan! I'm home!" She heard Makoto barked eagerly as he came storming through the bedroom door to where she stood near the doorway, Rumi lingering out not long after.

"Hey Chi-Chan. You're back early! I didn't expect you for a while." She stretched with a slight yawn, her posture and tone different from before.

"Well, yeah, I got what I needed done early, thought I'd come home and rest up before I went to work." Chihiro smiled, lightheartedly. She raised her brow slightly at her friend. "What have you been up to? I noticed Makoto seemed to be willingly in the same room as you. That doesn't happen often." She knelt down and scratched the said dog roughly behind the ears.

"I know, right? It's a shock! Maybe he's starting to warm up to me." Rumi laughed, receiving a low growl in return. "He trotted in and laid on your futon while I was doing work on my laptop. Classes and stuff, you know."

"Maybe you're right. It's finally took him about six years to warm up." Chihiro brought Makoto's face close to hers and continued to scratch behind his ears. "Is there anything I could do to get you to stop being so mean to Rumi-Chan?" She said in a babying voice, getting a bark and a lick to the face as a response.

"I think he'll only ever be loyal to you Chi-Chan." Rumi chuckled. Makoto's response was a side glance at her with what seemed to be cocky amusement in his eyes, Rumi rebutting with a stick of her tongue.

"Stop it you two." Chihiro laughed, walking to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"So how was your meeting?" Rumi asked, plopping on the couch after retrieving a soda from the refrigerator.

Chihiro stood from retrieving the dry ingredients from the cabinet. "Good, we were able to organize another charity event for the end of the semester and we nominated and voted for the next leaders of the club since all our seniors are leaving by the end of this month."

"Wow! That's right, you're gonna have to step down soon."

The club Chihiro spoke of was the Environmental Awareness Club that she was president of. Ever since she was a kid she felt a need to help protect and restore the environment. She felt a connection with nature and in the back of her mind she might admit it had to do with the dreams she'd been having since she was ten. Nature used to be such an important thing to humans, especially since there used to be a strong connection with the spirits, the ones that she dreamed of. That had died from society, especially with the advance in technology and the population. There was no longer a respect for nature or the spirits. It's why she took mythology as her major, to understand how things used to be and to learn more about what haunted her at night.

* * *

After she finished her finals' studying, Chihiro made her way to her job at a bath house. She was an attendant that helped clean up after the use of private baths. The bath house she worked at was rather large compared to the traditional bath houses that scattered Japan. This one had more private suites that allowed for private baths, massages, saunas, and other services alongside the traditional public bathing room. She'd been working there since she started at the university and she worked enough hours to pay the bills and still get her studies done at above proficient.

The room she was in at the moment was still a bit steamy from its previous use, causing beads of sweat to form on Chihiro's forehead. She scrubbed at the floor and walls and reorganized all the different toiletries on the shelves, checking if there were any needed refills. A knock on the door let her know that a new guest would be coming in soon. She called out an "okay" and went to the empty tub and started filling it with new water and poured herbal oils and salts into it.

She sat by the tub and watched it fill, staring at her reflection as it rose with the filling water. Her mind wandered. The image of a tall lengthy woman with long brown hair and piercing brown eyes that had a commanding look behind them appeared in her mind. She was pulling her around the large bath house of her dreams, grumbling to her about a large tub that they were being told to clean. She seemed very disgruntled as she practically stomped her feet with each stride she made down the aisles of bath stalls.

"This is clearly harassment!" The woman slammed her bucket on the ground, jolting Chihiro back to reality, the water at its needed depth. She turned off the faucet and sighed. She didn't like how often she ended up daydreaming like that. She remembered these dreams causing her nothing but grief as a child and she didn't want them anymore. Chihiro grumbled under her breath and picked up her bucket of cleaning supplies and extra toiletries and left the private suite to attend to another area of the bath house.

* * *

A/N: A peak little into Chihiro's life and how her dreams have been troubling her. And she somehow made her way back into another bath house. XD

And before you ask, Haku will be making his appearance soon, there were just some things I wanted to lay down before he did.

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! They're encouraging and I love hearing your thoughts! :D God bless, KawaChou


	3. Chapter 3: Something Troubling

Written Rivers

A Home Amongst Rivers

Chapter 3: Something Troubling

Steam billowed around him as a man with chin length, moss green hair that flowed with the breeze he caused as he stalked down the aisles of bathing stalls. He could hear the screams of his destination from the upper levels of the Bathhouse and it didn't seem like the staff was handling the situation well. He was getting quite tired of this, this was probably the third time alone tonight that he had to come help resolve a problem and they hadn't even been open for three hours. He turned another corner and his emerald green eyes fell upon the scene of six yuna and two frog spirits frantically trying to gather thrown supplies and food while trying to ease the distressed spirit in the bath tub. The spirit had a long nose and old, wise eyes with years of bags under his eyes, the lower half of his red face covered in a white beard that matched the wings that sprouted from his back, a tengu.

"I have never been so mistreated in my life! Is this the kind of service you give to a loyal customer? I come down the mountain and come here before anything else to make sure I am ready to my work and this is how I am treated? I never!"

The man with green hair sighed incredulously and walked into the bath stall. "Daitengu-Sama, I can not but her that there is an issue. Maybe I can be of assistance?" His tone was calm and even in an attempt to dispel the rage of the normally calm tengu. He had seen this tengu around the Bathhouse in the past, he normally spent his time in the mountains and only came down to the Bathhouse right before and after he had business in the Human World or elsewhere in the Spirit World.

The tengu's disdainful gaze snapped to the man who stood before him. "YOU are in charge here?"

The man stood tall and confident, unfazed by the tone the tengu took with him. "Yes, I am the head of this department in the owner's steed. I am Kohaku, if you have an issue with the way we are running the Bathhouse, please take it up with me rather than terrorizing my staff."

Taken aback by Haku's approach, the tengu scoffed after a moment. "I will have you know Kohaku-San, that I have been a loyal guest at this establishment for generations now and I have never received such poor service in all my time coming here!" His wings gave a flap of irritation. "Not a single one of your staff have been able to attend to any of my needs properly, the water is far below the temperature I demand, and your staff have done nothing by disregard and shown arrogance since I arrived!"

Haku gave a side glance at his staff that said he was going to have a word with them later. He sighed inwardly, this was not out of the norm lately. The Bathhouse was hitting a decline in service ever since Yubaba started acting up. She was a tyrant before but now she was just impossible, and her greed was far more conspicuous than ever. The last ten years were peaceful, in fact Yubaba was rather tolerable, especially since now Haku was working alongside her instead of directly under her. They had made an agreement to allow Haku to continue working at the Bathhouse but under the title of more supervisor of staff if anything. This allowed him to work freely and have some control of the Bathhouse and allowed him to visit his river as he needed.

Now this wasn't the river in the Human World, as far as he knew, that part of him was gone for good. However, he had another river counterpart in the Spirit World that he had found in critical condition after recovering his name. The Kohaku River flowed through the mountains of the north, holding an assortment of fish and other spirits. It was all he had left of his river and he intended to never leave it again.

However, that wasn't the focus of his attention at the moment. Due to Yubaba's recent tyranny, he'd spent most of his time during work hours cleaning up after her. Yubaba had become very selective with who was allowed in the Bathhouse, denying lesser spirits and only allowing those with money and power in. Not only that but, Yubaba's greed and negligence was causing a bad influence on the employees and causing them to have attitudes around guests and driving them away due to their poor customer service. Guests that had been loyal for years were either being rejected or leaving after receiving such poor care. The Bathhouse was losing guests and money, fast. Just like the tengu in front of him was threatening to do.

"On behalf of my staff and the owner of the Bathhouse, I apologize deeply for the inconvenience in our service has been." Haku bowed deeply in great apologize. "This is not the kind of behavior we condone here and will handle it accordingly. We will provide a refund and the proper service that you require." From his bowed position, he glanced at the yuna and slug spirits to affirm this statement.

The staff bowed and apologized in unison. "We are deeply sorry."

"I do hope that we will see you in the future regardless of today's behavior and that you will expect the same hospitality you have received in the past." Haku stood up straight.

The tengu spirit calmed and considered him, his wings twitching behind him. "I expect the best from this Bathhouse and I should see it in the future, or there will be no next time." His tone was threatening and cold, his old dark eyes flashing with resentment.

Haku bowed once more with a thank you and left the bath stall. He stopped outside the stall and looked down to Aogaeru the frog spirit and told him that he wanted a list of every staff that was attending to the tengu spirit on his desk by the time he got to his office later.

Haku went about his usual rounds throughout the Bathhouse, checking in with different departments, seeing that the service was still up to par and attending to any other issues guests were having with the service. Not all his confrontations ended the way it did with the tengu, a lot of them got far more heated and would result in the spirit leaving with a promise to never return.

He made his way down to the boiler room where he found Kamaji slaving away over his bench. Here, Haku fell gracelessly to a make shift bed of pillows he left on the floor behind Kamaji. This was his retreat space when he was done with the insanity that was called his staff and guests.

"Another rough night, Haku?" Kamaji gruffed as he ground up a pile of herbs.

"It just keeps getting worse, Kamaji." Haku exasperated, covering his face with his arm. Finally able to take a breath, he was able to let his mind wander away from the hustle of the Bathhouse and think about other things. With the recent events of the Bathhouse he was starting to be glad that he sent someone ahead of him to protect his precious friend. He grimaced at the thought of his friend. He hadn't contacted her in all this time and it weighed on his heart that he was no better than Yubaba in the department of negligence. But it was for the best, humans didn't belong here. But the touch of her hand was still on his fingertips and a promise that said he'd see her again echoed in his mind. He had even allowed himself to age like a human in the off chance he did see her again.

The door slid open, a brown-haired woman with a slim face poking her head through. "I knew I'd find you moping in here!" She announced.

Haku peaked from under his arm and grunted. "Hello, Rin."

"Don't forget about me!" A young boy poked from behind the weasel spirit with a toothy grin. The boy had pale brown hair the color of sand, pulled back in a small ponytail with the bottom half of his head shaven, his round, bright hazel eyes leaning more towards the color of green smiling at the dragon spirit. He skipped into the boiler room after Rin, carrying a red, folded, wooden umbrella.

Haku sat up and regarded the boy with a small chuckle. "Hello, Ame."

Ame was Haku's apprentice. Not long after he took on his new role in the Bathhouse, he found Ame in one of the more secluded areas of the Bathhouse and saw a spark in him he hadn't seen before and took him under his wing. Ame followed Haku EVERYWHERE, and was often sent off to help Rin with her rounds about the Bathhouse just to give Haku a breather from the eccentric child. Rin was now a step below Haku on the totem pole, she help organize things and handle employees and guests. She helped put out just as many guests fires as Haku did nightly these days. It was quite tiring.

Kamaji turned to Rin and grinned. "Break time!" All the susuwatari came running out of their little homes and dropping coal as they came to the center of the room where Rin sprinkled little star candies over them. Ame retrieved Kamaji and Haku's meal from Rin and gave them to their respective owners. The both thanked him and started eating, Ame plopping himself on one of the pillows beside Haku, cross-legged and humming a simple tune.

After Rin dumped the rest of the stars out of her basket she joined Haku and Ame on the pillows, letting out a sigh. "How many for you so far tonight?" She asked, stretching her arms.

"I have started to lose count." Haku mumbled, slurping his soup. "At least seven tonight alone."

Rin blinked. "Seven? I had five and I thought that was bad."

"It is not a competition, Rin." The dragon frowned.

"Yeah, yeah, I know dragon boy." Haku's brow twitched at the nickname but didn't retort. "How long is Yubaba gonna stay up there? I haven't seen her amongst the staff and guests for several days, maybe weeks?"

Haku finished the last of his soup and placed the bowl and utensils neatly in a pile. "I would rather have her upstairs and away from the guests and staff than causing trouble down here and losing more guests."

Rin looked at the rafters, nodding. "True. But what's causing her to act this way? We went a while without any trouble, what happened?"

Haku looked at his empty bowl and sighed before rising to his feet. "I wish I knew, Rin. I wish I knew." With that he thanked them and walked out of the room, returning to the chaos of the Bathhouse.

A/N: Hello everyone! He has made an appearance! Our friendly neighborhood dragon has returned! There seems to be trouble going on at the Bathhouse, what could be the cause of Yubaba's change in behavior? We'll have to see. We'll be seeing more of Chihiro next time!

I'm also going to try posting once or twice a week from now on. I'm not sure which days yet but I want to start building up a stock of chapters so that I never really fall behind on updates. I'll let you guys know. ;)

Don't forget to leave a review! A lot has gone into this project and I love hearing from you guys! God bless, KawaChou


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected Tragedy

Written Rivers

A Home Amongst Rivers

Chapter 4: Unexpected Tragedy

March 25 was quickly approaching and Chihiro was in hustle mode. What was so important about this date? Well for every fourth year at Osaka University, graduation was quickly upon them. Final exams and term papers were on everyone's minds with less than two weeks left to prepare. Chihiro was franticly going down the hallways of the university with a stack of note cards in her hands as she tried to memorize the names of different gods and events from her mythology class. She had no issues with memorizing the knowledge of myths, she was just putting off her studying for the more… difficult classes that she dared not touch until she had no choice.

It was Friday, two weeks until the day she'd walk down the aisle and receive her diploma in Arts and Humanities. Things were starting to line up for her, she'd go to do research as a historian or mythologist, maybe a journalist and study what she was passionate in. Nothing excited her more that studying the behaviors and cultures of the past and learning from them. She hoped to pass her knowledge on and help others understand their actions had consequences and it usually started with the environment.

Chihiro walked outside and shielded her eyes from the sun as she came into the main quad area, crowded with students, dashing back and forth trying to get their final projects done. Chihiro took a deep breath of the fresh air and checked her watch to see if she had time before work to stop at the library. It was almost three in the afternoon and she had to be at the bath house at around four forty-five, so she had time to stop at the university library before heading back to the apartment to get ready for work.

Chihiro started down the stairs in the direction of the library when she felt a sudden jolt mid-step and tripped down the steps, about to face plant into the concrete below as the floor beneath her shook. Her note cards scattering around her, she threw her hands out in front of her to brace for impact with the ground, shutting her eyes. But instead of meeting the cold concrete, she fell into warm arms, whom she looked up to belonging to a lean young man with regarding cloudy greenish-blue eyes and shaggy brown hair. Before she could process anymore, she registered that the earth below them was still moving like large waves of water and that they needed to get somewhere safe. The man guided her away from the building, shielding her in case something was to fall on them, and helped her hide under an outdoor bench with a few other students.

The waves continued as students and staff screamed and poured out of the buildings. It felt like it would go forever, Chihiro's heart racing at what felt like a hundred miles a minute. Signs fell, and the buildings swayed, people around them pointing and barking orders at others to get to safety, a voice on the PA system announced for people to leave the buildings in a calm, orderly fashion and to remain calm.

The earthquake went on for another two minutes, the waves and swaying slowed to a lull. People slowly came out of hiding, cautiously awaiting the aftershocks and any possible falling debris. The man that had led Chihiro to the bench took her by the hand and brought her out of hiding.

"You're safe. Are you alright?" His sharp, attentive eyes looking her over checking for any injuries.

"I'm fine, thank you." Chihiro retracted her hand, glancing over the man cautiously.

He let out a sigh of relief. "Good. I'm glad." He straightened his back. "I'll be leaving, be safe and good luck in your finals." He gave a strained, awkward smile, like he didn't do it often and jogged off.

Chihiro blinked, still shaken, before looking around, taking in what had just happened. There wasn't a lot of damage, thankfully, but there were fallen over signs, some exterior damage, there'd probably be a lot of fallen over supplies and furniture inside the buildings, but it didn't look like anyone was hurt. The rest of the day proceeded with aftershock waves and many of the classes being cancelled. Her work managed to call her and told her that she didn't have to come in today because of some damages the bath house took, thus they wouldn't be opening today. She went home, praying that Rumi and Makoto were fine. She attempted to call Rumi, in hopes the lines weren't down or too busy but there was no such luck.

She arrived at the apartment and found it a complete wreck. Bookshelves and kitchenware spread across the floor, the two potted plants they had in the apartment lay broken on the ground, dirt spilt across the tatami mats. The small outdoor deck had plants and debris laid across the ground. She looked around to see if there was any extreme damage to the apartment, to which she found was none.

"Makoto!" She called out, lifting one of the bookshelves to be upright, praying he wasn't under one. She heard a barking sound from the bathroom and found him crouched in their tub. She let out a sigh of relief and went over to him, looking him over. "You okay buddy?" She scratched behind his ears after she saw that he was fine. He nuzzled her side in an attempt to calm her more than himself.

"Chihiro? Matako? Oh my gosh!" They heard the jingling of Rumi's keys and her stumbling over herself to get in.

"We're in the bathroom, Rumi! Be careful!"

After hearing some stumbling and a few "ouches," Rumi came into sight of the bathroom doorway. "Is everyone alright? That was insane! They said the earthquake was like an 8.0 or something and it started a tsunami up in the Tohoku-Tokyo area!"

"Are you serious?" Chihiro thought about who she knew in Tokyo and her eyes widened in concern. "Wait, your family is out there, are they okay?"

Rumi bit her lip, her brows knitting together. "I'm not sure. I can't get ahold of them, and doubt I'll be able to for a while."

Chihiro suddenly noticed that her friend's eyes were red, as if she'd been crying. "Oh Rumi-Chan." She stood up and gathered her friend in her arms. "It's going to be okay. I know they'll be fine." She felt Rumi shudder in her arms and then shake as she began to cry. "Shhh." Chihiro raked her fingers through Rumi's hair, soothing her as they sunk down to the bathroom floor.

Makoto came over and nuzzled the two of them, putting aside his differences with Rumi. They were all safe, that's what mattered right now.

* * *

Over the following week, news flew around about what was happening in the Tokyo area. Many lives were lost, and many lives were affected. Chihiro managed to get ahold of her parents the day after and let them know that she was okay but that unfortunately, they couldn't get ahold of Rumi's family. A few days later, they would find that Rumi's family was on the missing people list and Rumi was heartbroken. She spent the next few days engrossing herself in her studying and work, not wanting to hear anything about the earthquake. Chihiro left her alone and let her have her time to let things sink in. She would talk to her about everything after finals were done.

On the Wednesday before graduation, Chihiro sat at the dinner table with Rumi, who was staring into her bowl of miso soup. She no longer had her studies to hide behind, she was vulnerable.

"Rumi-Chan…" Chihiro started, but stopped. She'd spent the last several days trying to figure out what she'd say to her friend once it came up but now that the opportunity was there, she didn't know what to say.

"I still want to go." Rumi affirmed suddenly.

Chihiro frowned, blinking. "What?"

"On our annual backpacking trip. We're still going." She sipped at her soup.

"But… but Rumi-Chan-"

"Chi-Chan." Rumi met her friend's worried eyes, widened with confusion over her choice. "I'm not going to sit around sulking. I have a life, and I have to move forward. We'll hold a memorial ceremony for them after we get back."

"Rumi, that's not sulking, it's called grief. You lost your family, Rumi, you don't have to keep distracting yourself and hold up this strong front, you're allowed to-"

"Chihiro." Rumi's eyes were cold, and her tone was firm. "I am fine. I don't need you babying me. I don't want you to baby me. I already paid my respects and accepted what happened. Just let it go for now. Let's live our lives, that's what they'd want." She said the last part with an airy breathy.

Chihiro pierced her lips and knit her brows together. "Alright… if that's what you want." She picked at her food with her chopsticks. "Well, we better start packing if we're still going to the camping site."

Rumi gave a small smile and nodded, continuing to eat her food, leaving a silent, cold tension in the room as they continued to eat.

* * *

A/N: So, this was actually a last-minute addition. I planned the date for the graduation ahead of time and was very in depth about the timing over everything in this story and even went as far as to look up the university graduation ceremony dates and speeches. When I was reading over the speech, however, I realized that the year I was planning to have Chihiro graduate was the exact same year of the 2011 Great Tohoku-Pacific Ocean Earthquake. I remember that event very clearly because I remember our whole school taking a moment of silence the day it happened and showing our respects to those that were lost in the earthquake and tsunami. Now, as soon as I realized this, I had to include it in the story, it followed along too perfectly (for lack of a better word) with the timeline and I realized that it could play a bigger part in the plot. I also wanted to pay some sort of homage to the disaster. God forbid it happen again anytime soon, but I send out prayers to all those going through the recent natural disasters as there have been many in the last year alone. To those who haven't, count your blessings and I pray for your safety and wellness. I just wanted to add this to the end.

Thank you for reading, and please don't forget to leave a review! I hope everyone has an amazing new year!

Thank you to **Amidstsnow** and **Firetail Finch** for the reviews!

God bless, KawaChou


	5. Chapter 5: A Sense of Fulfillment

Written Rivers

A Home Amongst Rivers

Chapter 5: A Sense of Fulfillment

Chihiro fingered her dark grey graduation gown impatiently. Surrounded by over 3,000 other students, she had a long way to go before she got her diploma in her hands. While she was in one of the first groups to be given their diplomas due to her GPA and advanced placement studies, there was still to be a long wait as other undergraduate students were given their diplomas. At the moment, however, Osaka University President, Washida Kiyokazu, was at the podium giving the graduation address. He spoke of the earthquake and how it was affecting everyone's lives in Japan in some way, shape and form. We had taken a moment of silence in honor of them at the beginning of the ceremony, I couldn't help but think of Rumi's family.

"Two weeks have passed since that earthquake. Thinking of people spending nights in shelters without electricity or at homes in extraordinary quiet darkness, workers risking their lives to cool the nuclear power plants, victims working to rescue or provide medical treatment others, under these circumstances our celebrating your graduation and completion under these bright lights almost makes me feel guilty.

The distance between victims in the disaster-affected areas and us is all but unfathomable. We can't see all the mundane details of the disaster — all we can do is worrying about victims from afar.

There may be a bigger distance between victims and reporters covering the disaster on site and interviewing victims. It's just like the difference in the relationship between a caregiver helping feed a care-receiver and asking, 'Does it taste good?' at a nursing-care facility and the relationship between a caregiver eating the same food as a care-receiver in a small group at a nursing-care facility while saying 'This is good.' to one another.

In other words, in affected areas or now far removed from such areas, the number of victims of this disaster thinking, 'I'm still alive.' is not small. However, many people don't feel they have survived the earthquake, but have been left behind. The fact that they suffered little or no loss makes them feel guilty. No one can fill this distance and negotiate it instantly."

Chihiro laced her fingers together. She was beginning to understand how Rumi felt. She was feeling the guilt of survival. She wasn't there at the site of the earthquake, but she survived, away from her family. If she hadn't decided to go to Osaka University, she might have been with her family and she might have died with them. She was feeling the survivor's guilt from afar. Chihiro had seen Rumi deal with loss before when he grandmother died, but this was different. Rumi was completely ignoring it, she was keeping herself occupied and avoiding anything that would remind her that her family was gone. Chihiro was at a loss.

"I hope you will become persons about whom people will say, 'We can rely on you,' or 'We wish you were here at a time like this.' Yes, I want you to be professionals with a truly comprehensive worldview. If you feel the need to formally study again, please come back. Osaka University keeps its doors open for those of you who wish to study.

I would like to close by wishing you all good fortune. May you live your life to the fullest!"

President Washida waved his hand and everyone applauded after his speech. He left the podium and the person to give out the diplomas came into view. One after another, rows went up to get their diplomas. Chihiro watched as Rumi went across the stage to receive her diploma, the sound of her parents cheering for her in the distance in Rumi's family's steed.

Soon, Chihiro's row went up, her heals clicking across the stage and her heart beating faster than usual in her chest as she went up to receive her diploma of accomplishment. As the diploma entered her hands, she felt a weight melt off her shoulders and pride bubble up in her chest. She grinned up at the person handing her the diploma and gave a bow before walking off the stage and finally hearing the cheers of the crowds, her parents' cheers ringing clear in her ears. Her eyes scanned over the crowds to find her family and spotted them, wiggling the diploma in her hands with a grin. Chihiro returned to her seat and ran her fingers over the diploma and looking at her name printed on the paper.

The rest of the ceremony went on, the last of the names were read off and a few more representatives went up with final speeches. Then they finally announced that it was time to move the tassels from the right side of their cap to the left, ending the ceremony and giving their congratulations. The student body all stood and hooted and hollered, hugging each other and crying with grins of relief on their faces. Afterwards, they exited the room and met with their families. Chihiro found Rumi and they cried excitedly together as they searched the crowds for Chihiro's family.

"Chihiro! Rumi-Chan!"

Chihiro heard her mother's voice in the crowds and craned her neck toward it and waved when their eyes met. "Oka-San, Otou-San!" She grabbed Rumi's hand and weaved toward her family.

Ogino Akichiro and Ichiyuko waited against the wall with flowers and balloons, Ichiyuko bouncing on her heels as she waited enthusiastically. Chihiro and Rumi approached the two of them and Ichiyuko shoved the bouquets into Akichiro's arms and embraced the girls.

"Oh girls! I'm so proud of you both! Congratulations!" Ichiyuko squeezed the girls tightly and kissed Chihiro on the cheek. She pulled away and looked at both of them, with tears rimming her eyes. "Oh, look at you two." She cupped her mouth. "You two have grown up so much, I remember when you two were just in kindergarten." Her voice choked a little as she tried to get the words out.

"Congratulations, girls! We are both so proud." Akichiro said, handing each girl a bouquet of flowers with balloons attached and embracing each of them.

"Thank you." The girls said in unison.

Ichiyuko turned to Rumi and smiled gingerly, taking her free hand and squeezing it. "Rumi-Chan your parents would be so proud and we're so sorry that they aren't here to see you. But I know they'd tell you that they love you and that they are so, so very proud of where you've gone."

Rumi winced and smiled softly. "Thank you, Oba-San, Oji-San." She didn't press any further on the topic and her eyes seemed to be distance.

Ichiyuko smiled in return and announced picture time. They took individual pictures of the girls and then of them together, showing off their flowers and diplomas. After they took the family photos, Akichiro declared that they go out to eat anywhere the girls wanted. The girls agreed and chose their favorite restaurant and they all went out. There they talked about the different challenges they had during their time at university and how they barely got by by the skin of their teeth.

The girls had removed their graduation gowns and wore dresses underneath. Chihiro's dress a simple black skater dress with a jeweled neckline and simple black heals, her hair pulled back in a ponytail, while Rumi was a little more extravagant with a sequined yellow dress and white heels, with silver hairpins to match. Both outfits showing their almost polar opposite personalities. The introvert and the extrovert, the calm and the sociable, yet both passionate in their own ways.

"Oh! Just a reminder that Chi-Chan and I leave tomorrow for our annual camping trip! We'll be back in about a week." Rumi chimed in during dinner. She'd been talking nonstop at dinner and Chihiro just gave her a sympathetic look. She knew what Rumi was doing and it just made her sad.

"Oh, thank you for reminding us, Rumi-Chan. Be safe okay, you two? I know this is a regular thing for you two, but you can never be too careful. You have everything packed?" Ichiyuko asked.

"Yes ma'am." Chihiro smiled, sipping at her tea.

"Matako going with you right?" Akichiro asked warily, never being the biggest fan of letting his girls go out camping by themselves.

"Yes, Otou-Saaan." Chihiro drawled with a smile, rolling her eyes, but understanding his concerns. "We'd never leave without him."

"Trust me, I've tried." Rumi said with a straight face before laughing.

Chihiro followed in laughter at the memory of Rumi trying to leave without Makoto once and him somehow managing to find his way out of the apartment. Chihiro never did find out how her dog got out, she always assumed that Rumi had left a door cracked or he learned some trick in opening doors, which wouldn't have surprised her because she'd seen videos of dogs doing that.

"Well as long as you two stay safe and careful, and have fun." Akichiro smiled, reaching and holding Ichiyuko's hand.

"Of course." The girls chimed together.

* * *

The following morning, Chihiro was packing all the supplies needed into the back of Rumi's Subaru Impreza and shut the hatchback door. It was still early morning, barely dawn, and the horizon was dusting a gold color. Chihiro had her hair pulled back in a high ponytail with her sunglasses on top her head and wearing simple hiking attire: beige cargo pants, a black hoody, and hiking boots. She looked up to the apartment building and found Rumi coming out the door with Makoto, carrying her tumbler and extra water bottles. She tended to be a bit more high class with her outfits, she wore shorts with leggings underneath, a zip-up athletes jacket, and hiking boots. Rumi's layered black hair was braided back into two French braids, her sunglasses already over her eyes even though there was no sun yet.

"You ready?" Chihiro asked, kneeling to give Makoto a good scratch behind the ears.

Rumi gave her a crooked grin. "Always." She came down to the car and tossed Chihiro the water bottles before getting in the driver's seat.

Chihiro opened the back door for Makoto and got in the passenger's seat. "Do I get to pick the music this time?" She asked cocking an eyebrow.

Rumi pouted her lip in consideration. "Yeaah, I mean, I chose last time, so your turn." She smiled, and they pulled out and down the road, ready for the road ahead.

* * *

A/N: Happy New Year! Woot! Chapter 5! Thought I'd give you guys two chapters to start the year! And ya'll don't understand how much I researched just for the university alone. I've never been to Japan but from what I got this is as close as it's gonna get. I legit looked into the specific dates and times of the graduation ceremony and the speech and everything! Ya'll will see why the date stuff is important later. I do recommend reading the speech though. Just look up "Osaka University Graduation Ceremony 2011" and you should find it in the first couple of links. I really wanted to use more of the speech, but it would have been a lot of reading and irrelevant text.

We're getting closer ya'll to the reunion! Don't forget to review and thank you to those that have! From now on, I think I'll update on Wednesdays and Fridays, we'll see. :)

Thank you for the reviews from: **Amidstsnow** and **Firetail Finch**

God bless! KawaChou


	6. Chapter 6: Vacation at Twilight

Written Rivers

A Home Amongst Rivers

Chapter 6: Vacation at Twilight

Chihiro and Rumi spent the first part of the morning taking Rumi's car to a friend's house who would use the car for the week while they were gone. From there, they took the train from Osaka down into the Kumano region into a little town called Kii-Tanabe. Towns flew by as Rumi stared out the window, nudging Chihiro every now and then for Chihiro to look up from her brochure to see houses or monuments before they went out of sight. With Makoto napping at her feet, Chihiro would indulge her friend's wanderings with a smile or a comment of awe before returning her eyes to the brochure of the hiking trail they were about to take. They were on their way to Kumano Kodo, a series of ancient pilgrimage routes that crisscrossed the Kii Hantō, a hiking trail she'd been wanting to go on for a while. It was a hiking trail that was over a thousand years old and would take them to the three Grand Shrines of Kumano. Along the trail there were small villages, minshuku and onsens for sightseers and pilgrims that sprinkled the path, they planned to stop by a few while on their way up and back, many of the places would have some traditional customs that were becoming lost to the modern culture. Chihiro glanced from the brochure to the window where Rumi was pointing at the view of the oceans where birds flew overhead, causing her to smile in awe, wondering what she'd see on the hike to come.

It was late morning by the time they got to the bus that would take them to a small village called Takajiri, where they would begin their official hike. They got off the local bus and pulled out their backpacking gear, Chihiro buckling Makoto's leash to her belt just in case they needed it. Rumi latched her tumbler and other needed accessories to her belt, giving Chihiro the thumbs up when she was ready.

After the girls retrieved their belongings, they started their hike by crossing the Tondo-gawa river, and over to the small village, Takajiri. Chihiro looked up at the base of the trail and saw the first oji ahead of them, a rustic, wooden _torii_ with a _shimenawa_ hanging across the front arching over the main entrance. A cold gust of wind swept through the valley, shaking the leaves and branches in the trees and wiping her hair into her face, pushing her toward the small village. She turned toward Rumi to see if she was still standing beside her and noticed how tense her friend was.

"You okay, Rumi-Chan?" She asked, brushing her windblown, chestnut hair out of her face.

Rumi seemed to be staring at the _torii_ and mountain before her, as if realizing for the first time where they were going. She hesitated, "I'm fine... just a little car sick from the ride…"

Chihiro quirked a brow, her mouth twisting into a suspicious pout. Rumi wasn't known to get motion sick, but she'd been through a lot lately, maybe that was something to do with it. "Rumi-Chan, you don't have to force yourself…"

The Hiiragi seemed to snap out of it as soon as the words passed her friend's lips and she gave a smile. "Stop worrying so much, Chi-Chan. I'm fine, let's go!" Her feet heavy and a bit hesitant, Rumi marched through the _torii_ and into the village area.

Chihiro looked down at Makoto, who seemed to be hesitating as well, not returning the incredulous look she was trying to give him. "You too? Oh, c'mon." She huffed and followed Rumi, Makoto cautiously following.

The path beyond the _torii_ led through Takajiri's little market place, where little stores sold food and souvenirs, causing Chihiro to take note that she'd have to get souvenirs on the way out for her parents. A little way more up the path, they came to the main shrine of Takajiri-Oji, where they paid their respects. They then careened around the shrine and started up the steep trail to Takahara.

The trail began behind the shrine with large stepping stones that had a somewhat steep incline, Makoto trotting just ahead of them, sniffing around and looking back every so often to make sure they were still following. The trail started to go onto gravel roads that went up hill, where the forest lay ahead of them, thin trees arching overhead with bright green foliage that glowed from the sun beyond them. The path under them was crawling with roots from the trees that went over the edge of a low wall of dirt that lined the trail to their left, the roots continuing down a slight hill to their left. Chihiro watched her footing as they went, trying to keep from falling face first into the ground. The girls marveled at the forest around them, taking in the fresh air and smell of the dirt and trees around them. Occasionally, Chihiro would spot little shrines and statues that she'd give bows to as she went. Something inside her felt a draw towards the different the little figures and _oji_ , subsidiary shrines to the sacred shrines they were headed towards. Something about them were familiar and memorizing.

After hiking for a little over two hours, the girls came to their first village that overlooked the forest and the rural farming patches. It was around noon and the girls stopped by one of the family owned restaurants to eat. They ate a delicious traditional meal and sparked up conversation about the area with the owner, an older man that had lived in the area his whole life and seen many types of people come through. He told them of some of the tales of the mountains and shrines and about the traditions that they kept alive in their little rural villages. He advised them on some little places to visit and where some of the best onsens were before they thanked him and left for the hiking trail to the next destination.

The girls' goal was to make it to get to Tsugizakura, about an eight-hour hike if they really pushed themselves, before sundown so they could find a place to stay for the night. The trails weren't all that crowded, they ran into people here and there, but it was a rather quiet and uninterrupted hike. Along the way, they stopped at one of the onsens to relax their body, their muscles beginning to sore from the hiking and carrying of their backpacks. As soon as they had the energy again, they continued their hike.

It was late afternoon when Chihiro began to notice her friends acting strange. It was a good trip so far, but something was definitely bothering her friends. They were starting to look nervously around, Makoto would paw at the ground and Rumi would begin fiddling with a strap on her backpack. Chihiro was leading the group and would constantly catch herself looking back at her friends to see if they hadn't run back to civilization. They're been on haunted hikes, they'd heard the scary stories, they'd heard the legends and the myths of far scarier forests than this, what was so different about Kumano Kodo?

Chihiro finally stopped and turned on her heels with a loud huff. "Would either of you care to explain to me what's gotten into you?" Her hands were on her hips, looking like her mother when she was suspicious of something. And that was a scary thought.

Rumi and Makoto gawked at her in surprise before looking at each other, as if to say, "I'm not talking, you tell her!" The brown and grey dog looked up and studied his surroundings, as if it were more interesting than the conversation at hand. Rumi glared at him then looked to Chihiro, who raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Chi-Chan… I don't know why, but I've got this bad feeling… I think we should call it a night, it's already pushing 5:30, the sun will be setting soon. Chikatsuyu is not too far from here according to the map. I know it's not the distance we wanted to go but we are definitely not making it to Tsugizakura before night fall." Rumi's brows were knit with a concern that didn't normally come across her face.

Chihiro tilted her head, as if she didn't quite understand what she was hearing. Bad feeling? Call it a night? Who was this girl and what had she done to her friend? Chihiro was usually the one who had to drag her friend into inns or to rest stops, why were the roles suddenly switched?

Before she could retort, a huge gust of wind blew through and the forest came to life. The wind whistled through the trees, leaves scattering around them, the sound of sparrows filling the air, as if to give warning. Vaguely aware of Makoto's growling, Chihiro's eyes cascaded across the green canopy around them. There were no birds.

"No." Rumi let out under her breath.

Chihiro slowly turned toward her friend and froze. "Rumi?"

Rumi's eyes were wide and distant, her arms hung at her side and suddenly, Makoto's growls became a lot more apparent as his eyes darted around them. The birds were only getting louder.

"Rumi!" Chihiro called out in a shaky tone, trying to snap her friend back into focus. Had she lost it?

Rumi's eyes refocused on the Ogino. "Chihiro." Their brown eyes met, and she pierced her lip. "We have to go. Now." Without waiting, she started up the hill again.

Chihiro blinked. What in the world was going on? Before she could fully get a chance to process everything, Makoto barked, causing her to snap to attention and chase after her friend. She blinked again. Since when did Makoto bark at her, she thought at the back of her mind.

The wind continued to blow around them, pulling them up the path as if to help them get to the village. Chihiro glanced to the sun and noted that it was slowly beginning to set. Rumi was right about one thing, they weren't going to make it to Tsugizakura, which was another two-hour hike at best. She knew they weren't going to make it at the pace they'd been going but Rumi was seriously overreacting.

Rumi seemed to have the same idea and looked to the sun, her eyes widened, and she sped up her pace. "No, no, no… this can't be happening…" Her voice was tense and stern.

Before Chihiro could comment, they came to an opening at the top of the foothill and below was the Hiki-gawa River, just beyond the woods beneath them, and across the river was the little village of Chikatsuyu, which was giving a faint glow in the setting sun. Little wooden homes were sprinkled around the village, with trees scattered between. Just on the other side of the river was a stone pillar, the Chikatsuyu-oji. Chihiro stood in awe as her eyes fell on the glittering river. It wasn't a large river, more like an over glorified creak, but wide enough to need to cross with a bridge. She tried to take a moment to take it all in, and catch her breath, but Rumi grabbed her by the wrist and tugged her down the hill and through the woods below.

"Rumi!" Chihiro exclaimed, getting rather annoyed by her friend's behavior. "Will you stop and tell me what's going on?"

Rumi didn't stop and kept pulling her through the woods. "Almost there…" She mumbled.

Chihiro grit her teeth. That was it. She stomped her feet firm in the ground and wretched her wrist free from Rumi's surprisingly strong grasp. Had she been working out, she thought momentarily.

"What in the world are you going on about?" Chihiro practically yelled, clearly irritated. She had never seen Rumi like this, she was definitely putting a lot of Rumi's recent behavior to her family's death, but this was a whole new level for Rumi. Everything was changing, the way she talked, behaved, walked, this wasn't Rumi.

"Chihiro, please, we have to go." Her friend exasperated, trying to reach for her hand again.

Chihiro scowled and pulled away.

"Chihiro." Rumi drawled, looking around cautiously then at the setting sun. " _Now_."

Chihiro stood firm in front of Rumi and looked out on the horizon through the trees. "Not until you tell me what's wrong." She glanced back questioningly at Rumi with a frown, who looked kind of stiff and agitated, completely different from an hour ago.

"Chihiro." Rumi's tone was a lot firmer, it almost sounded familiar. "We really need to keep moving." She looked Chihiro in the eye and the Ogino flinched at the intense look in her eye, the color in them changing to a dark shade of purple, opposed to their normally mahogany color.

"Rumi… I…" Something felt very off. Suddenly the wind started to pick up again and Makoto visibly stiffen and stood at attention. His greenish-blue eyes scanned the area and he began to make a low growl sound at the back of his throat. Chihiro scowled. "What's up with you?"

"I agree." Rumi said, turning and stalking toward the river, depending on Chihiro to follow regardless of whether she wanted to or not. "We need to cross the river now before anything starts showing up."

Chihiro gawked then stumbled after her. She looked between Rumi and Makoto, who was now following close behind. This was getting too weird, she hadn't seen them like this since the time she found Rumi home alone with some guy.

 _"Foolish mongrel!"_

Mongrel? Chihiro's eyes widened and she looked down to Makoto then up at Rumi. No. No that couldn't be it. That was impossible. But…

Suddenly there was a loud chirping and clicking sound from the trees. Makoto began to growl and bark.

"Dammit!" Chihiro heard Rumi curse under her breath. That's another thing, Rumi didn't curse!

"Rumi?!" She gawked.

The black-haired girl ignored her and started to run. "There's no time, there's no time." She gritted.

"Rumi! You're starting to freak me out! We've been on plenty of camping trips and this is the first time I've ever seen you panic like this? What's gotten into you?" She ran after Rumi.

"There's no time! I didn't realize where we were! We have to get across the river before _Ōmagatoki_ starts!"

" _Ōmagatoki_ …?" Chihiro blinked. She knew exactly what that was but what caught her off guard is that Rumi was bringing it up. She looked at the horizon, the sun was getting closer to setting, it would be twilight soon.

Makoto ran ahead to the wood clearing and started to prance around, seemingly confused, looking from Rumi to Chihiro to the sun and back, and pawing the ground nervously. Makoto gave out a whine and a bark.

"Shut up, mongrel, I'm trying. I didn't realize they were going to sacred grounds and it would take so long to get from village to village." Rumi's voice rasped as she tried to breath.

"Rumi!" Chihiro screamed, causing her friend to flinch and grabbed her by her backpack strap as they flew out of the woods. "What in the world is going on?!"

"Chihiro, I-" Rumi stammered, her earlier tone faltering, but was interrupted by Makoto's howl at the setting sun, causing her to close her eyes in regret. "Dammit… It's too late…"

Chihiro looked around and the wind was blowing all around them and the clattering sound in the trees didn't stop. The clouds overhead blew in, leaving the sky dark as the clouds hid the light of the moon and what was left of the sun from view. This was not normal at all. Just suddenly as it came though, the wind and noise stopped.

"Rumi…" Chihiro started, worried, but stopped when her eyes fell back on her friends.

"This is too soon! We were not supposed to return yet! Why were you not paying attention when they were planning this trip?!" The male voice she'd heard talking with Rumi that day at the apartment was coming from her dog. Her dog was talking. Oh my God, the dog was talking.

"How was I supposed to know that this was going to be sacred ground?! The humans throw the _torii_ up like decoration these days! Am I to assume every single one is real?!" Rumi yelled.

The dog looked astonished. "YES!" He lifted his paw over his face as if to face palm… face paw… "This is why I hate birds…" He muttered.

Chihiro felt like she'd officially and completely gone off the deep end. Yup, it was official. She stepped back away from the scene unfolding in front of her and she felt nothing under her foot.

Makoto stiffened and turned to her as he sensed her fear. "Chihiro-San!" He ran as he watched her fall to the rocks below. Chihiro's voice barely caught up with her as she let out a scream and prepared to hit her head on the rocks or dirt below. Instead she felt the cushion of flesh catch her with a grunt. She opened her eyes and saw the cloudy green-blue eyes that helped her during the earthquake. Her eyes widened, and she let out another scream.

* * *

A/N: Suuuuper long chapter! I was on a roll and couldn't stop, I had to legit stop myself with this chapter or it would have gone forever. Haha Please don't expect them all to be this long. ._.

I really kind of like this chapter, it was fun, and I like describing scenery and settings, it sets the atmosphere and far less complex than expressing human emotion, hahaha. Partially kidding. ._.

I hope you guys are enjoying the _Written Rivers_ so far! I given this disclaimer before, I've never been to Japan and am no historian, so all I know is purely book smarts. One day I'll go though. :)

Don't forget to review and thank you to those that have! I will officially update on Fridays and occasionally another day throughout the week. :)

Thank you for the reviews from: **Amidstsnow,** **Firetail Finch,** and **Prismae**!

God bless! KawaChou


	7. Chapter 7: Foggy Memories

Written Rivers

A Home Amongst Rivers

Chapter 7: Foggy Memories

Chihiro's scream echoed across valley, the man that held her in his arms winced and placed her down.

"Who the hell are you?!" Chihiro backed into the wall of earth behind her. "Why the hell are you here?! Have you been stalking me?"

He looked confused and honestly hurt. "Pardon? No." He sighed, crossing his arms. "Well, there is no point in hiding it now. Yuuka!" He called out to the cliff edge above them where Rumi still was. Chihiro hadn't fallen far, just about eight feet, but it definitely didn't feel like eight feet.

Rumi peeked over the edge and grimaced. "I'm coming."

"Yuuka?" Chihiro asked, uncertain.

The man raised an eyebrow at her, his lips pierced in a tight line, as if trying to assess how she was taking all this. He was wearing the same outfit he was wearing the day he helped her: loose black pants, a simple black t-shirt and no shoes. His eyes were a piercing green-blue that she recognized.

"Makoto…" She said under her breath. She looked around and then looked back up at the man. The man's hair was the shaggy brown and highlighted with tints of grey, the same as Makoto's fur. "No…" She breathed, eyes wide.

Rumi jumped down from a large boulder and sauntered over. "How is she taking it?" She asked cautiously, looking around the man at Chihiro, who was starting to put two and two together.

"How is this possible?" She covered her mouth. This wasn't possible. It wasn't. It didn't make sense. "But none of that was real…" She gawked, her words going in and out of her thoughts and mouth.

"Chihiro…" Rumi raised her hands. "Let us explain."

Chihiro looked at Rumi. "You're not Rumi-Chan. Who are you?"

"You're right, I'm not, but Rumi is still here. I'm Yuuka." She said slowly, letting her words sink in.

"Oh, because that explains _everything_." Chihiro's voice dripped in sarcasm, resisting to roll her eyes. "What was all that back there? Ōmagatoki? Sacred grounds? Not enough time? What is going on? And why do I have the feeling my dog is my human stalker!?" Her questions came out frantically before she pointed at the man.

The man sighed and shifted uncomfortably, ignoring the stalker comment. He cracked the knuckles in his hands just by flexing them and started to kneel. Before Chihiro's eyes, the man began to shift and grow long light and deep brown fur with patches of grey, the color of his hair, all over his body as he shifted into the Shikoku dog she had had since middle school.

Her knees buckled underneath her and she fell to the ground. "Makoto…" She gasped.

Makoto bowed his head. "I am deeply sorry, Chihiro-San. This is not how he wanted you to find out."

"Who… and what are you?" Chihiro asked, her gaze split between the two as she looked back and forth.

Makoto let out a heavy sigh, then straightened. "I am Makoto, a descendant of the wolf goddess, Moro." His deep voice sounded like a rumbled growl from deep in his chest and was filled with pride as he spoke the words.

"I am Yuuka." Chihiro's eyes shifted to her friend Rumi. "I am a yosuzume spirit. And we were sent to protect you by Kohaku-San."

"I was sent, you tagged along." Makoto corrected with a growl, rolling his eyes.

"Ko…haku?" Chihiro's eye began to water. Memories of a boy at a river holding her hand and letting it go fluttered before her eyes. "A river… A promise…"

The bickering stopped between her two… friends for a moment. "Chihiro?" Rumi – no, Yuuka looked over at her with concerned dark purple eyes.

As tears went down her cheeks, Chihiro let out a wry laugh. "So, it's true… all of it?" She covered her eyes with the heels of her palms as she let out ragged, nervous laughs. "This whole time I wasn't going crazy… I wasn't delusional. I wasn't part of some 'cray-cray' club!"

Yuuka felt a pang of guilt in her from Chihiro's reference to her host. "We're sorry we had to keep this from you…"

Chihiro shook her head, rubbing her temples as her head began to ache. Memories of the river god and a large bathhouse began to fill her mind. The memories were never gone, they were just hidden behind a wall of lies she'd given herself. As they began to surface, they returned in fragments, in fact it felt like her brain was still searching for huge puzzle pieces and it was causing her to question everything. She looked up at the two spirits in front of her. Was everything a lie?

"Why didn't you tell me?" She murmured, tears tracing rivers through the dirt that had smudged onto her cheeks. "How long have you known? No. You've known, when did you…?" She couldn't seem to form a complete thought, there were too many questions.

"Since we arrived…" Yuuka answered quietly, scrapping the ground, finding the small pebble next to her foot very interesting.

"What?"

"Chihiro-San, Kohaku-Sama sent us not long after your departure from the Spirit World eleven years ago… He wanted to protect you…" Makoto attempted to explain but Chihiro just shook her head incredulously.

"You guys knew this whole time." She looked up and her brown eyes flickered with anger. "I told you two everything. You guys knew how much this all weighed on me. _You knew_ how many times my hopes shattered for those first couple years after I left, and you did _nothing_! _You knew_ how hurt I was! _You knew_ how much I was fighting! You played along as if it didn't exist!" Her angry gaze shifted to Yuuka. "And you! I don't even know what happened to my friend. Maybe you're the reason she came back and all, but you still stood by and listened and _lied_!"

Yuuka winced, the pang stronger this time and her eyes flashed mahogany for a moment, Rumi taking over momentarily. "Chi-Chan…" The voice was small and pained.

Chihiro got to her feet. "How could you two- three- whatever, lie to me like that? I trusted you with everything... How could you _betray_ me like that?!" Hot tears snaked down her cheeks as she clenched her jaw and fists.

"Chihiro-San. You have to understand-" Makoto started but was cut off.

"No!" Chihiro yelled and ran.

"Chihiro!?" Yuuka cried out in shock. "Wait! It's dangerous out there!"

Chihiro ignored her and ran through the forest toward the direction of the river. The river no longer the size of an over glorified creek but a smaller river that fit the size appropriate for the large bridge that she would cross. For years she thought she was crazy. For years she went on lying to herself that all of it never happened. For years she waited and was left with no answers. And the whole time, the whole damn time, it was right in front of her. The answers were literally right in front of her.

She somehow managed to outrun the shocked Shikoku and ran across the bridge, hearing Yuuka and Makoto call after her. She ran to the center of the village; its buildings were giving off a soft glow, the lights still on in many of them. She decided to knock on one of the doors and ask to stay. When the door opened, a black shadowy character answered the door and Chihiro stumbled back. Suddenly she started to notice other shadowy figures sprinkling the village. No. No, no, no, no, no. This wasn't happening, was she already in the Spirit World?

Chihiro looked to her left at the entrance of the village where Rumi and Makoto were trying to catch up with her. Suddenly grateful for those four years of track team in high school, she dashed to the north end of the village, finding open fields for farming. Even with her backpack, she sprinted across the fields, going as far and fast as her tired limbs would carry her. She didn't care, her emotions and adrenaline were driving her forward.

She just ran. She didn't know how far, she just ran until she couldn't anymore. Her legs aching and straining as her muscles fought her to stop. All she could hear was her blood pumping in her ears, her sight was tunneled and her eyes only registered obstacles to get around. When she finally stopped, she bent over and clasped her knees, closing her eyes and gasping for air. She couldn't remember the last time she ran like that. After a minute she took the time to take in her surroundings. Running haphazardly through the Spirit World was probably not the wisest of choices she'd ever made but she had to get away. She had to clear her mind. But maybe she could have honestly handled that a bit differently in hindsight, she was acting like her child self when she first entered the Spirit World.

Still breathing heavily, Chihiro stood straight and looked around and her breath caught in her throat. Around her was a heavy fog. As far as she knew, she was back in the forest, but she could barely make out silhouettes of trees and their branches. She turned around to look from whence she came but the white fog was everywhere and far too thick to see through. She bit her lip nervously and clutched the straps of her backpack, regret officially setting in.

Chihiro twisted around when she heard a branch snap behind her. "Makoto?" She called out, anxiously. He was always there, now that she thought about it. He was always a name call away and he'd be there. He was the most loyal friend she ever had, and she just ran from him. But anger still flared in her. He had tricked her all these years.

"Makoto? Oh gods no. Try again." A voice called back in amusement from the fog. The female voice was abrasive but kind. She knew that voice.

"Rin?" Chihiro choked back a sob. Tears filled her eyes as she watched her old friend walk out of mist. She looked just the same: lean and tall dressed in her Bathhouse uniform, her long brown hair pulled back loosely down her back and her playful eyes dancing with mischievous amusement as always. She remembered her. She let out a strained noise from the back of her throat and went up to her friend to embrace her. "Rin..."

"Hey there, kiddo." Rin smiled, petting her hair. "You don't need to get all emotional."

Chihiro felt like a child again, crying and feeling helpless. "But I missed you. I missed all of you. I didn't want to forget you guys!" She cried into Rin's shoulder. Things were starting to make sense. Warm memories were starting to fill her mind, the Bathhouse, the other spirits, Yubaba, Zeniba, little Boh… well little really didn't describe him but still. Her cloudy memories were starting to clear.

"I know, kiddo." Rin hummed, rubbing Chihiro's back. She pushed her back. "Now, I know I'm one of the most important spirits you know, but I can't be the only one you really wanted to see right now." She smirked.

Chihiro tilted her head before her eyes widened in realization. She suddenly heard footsteps behind her and she stiffened. She steadied her breath and turned around to find a green haired man behind her, dressed in a light blue tunic, his sharp emerald eyes watching her as he approached. She took a hesitant breath. "Haku…"

"Chihiro." He gave a small smile. "How have you been?"

The tears continued down her cheeks as she we went up to hug him. She'd missed her friend. He had done so much for her back then and she remembered not wanting to let go of his hand on the day of her return. Saying goodbye had become hard ever since. She made few friends after because she didn't want to go through the loss of a friend again. Rumi and Makoto were her only real friends and even that was questionable now. She didn't know who she could trust anymore.

"It is all going to be fine, Chihiro. Just do not forget." Haku smiled, returning her embrace.

"God, I missed you all, Haku." She let out a wry laugh. "I even missed Yubaba, and that says something."

She felt Haku's chest rumble as he chuckled and pulled away. When she opened her eyes, she tensed. Something wasn't right. Haku's image shimmered. She heard another noise behind her and slowly turned to find Yubaba racing toward her in a rather grotesque state. Yubaba was in her blue dress but it was tattered, and her eyes held a demonic, psychotic look and her wrinkled skin seemed to have burns and boils all over, fire spewing from her mouth. The sight caused Chihiro to let out a high-pitched scream and she shielded herself as the demonic Yubaba came charging at her with killer intent.

Just when Chihiro thought it was all over, she heard a loud, commanding bark that echoed through the forest. Suddenly, all the fog blew away like a huge wind swept through the forest. When she looked up, Chihiro saw Makoto standing at her side, growling maliciously at something in front of them. She glanced over nervously, fearing that Yubaba would still be there, but instead, a fox stood across the small clearing from them. The fox had a faint glow and from what she noticed, was slightly transparent and had a ghostly appearance, as if not all there.

"Be gone, kitsune! You are not welcome here!" Makoto snarled.

The kitsune hissed. "This is my domain. If a human decides to wander into it, I can do as I want!"

Makoto arched his back in anger. "Go!" He growled. "In the name of Moro, I command that you leave this instant! I care not about your domain, but you will leave this human alone."

The kitsune's tailed puffed up agitatedly and snapped, "do as you please in the name of your goddess. Just stay out of my forest, or next time her body will be mine!" She turned and ran into the forest.

Chihiro suddenly let go of a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. What was all of that?

"That was a kitsune. She intended to possess you and use you as her host to do as she pleased." Makoto explained, as if he'd read her mind.

She hesitated. "I saw things…" She suddenly realized that Rin and Haku were just illusions… they weren't really there…

Makoto looked up at her with sympathy. "They have the ability to cast illusions. She was trying to trick you into staying."

Chihiro blinked and wiped away her tears. She looked at the ground. "I'm sorry I ran…"

The Shikoku didn't reply for a moment. "Just do not do it again. Kohaku-Sama might just have my head." He grimaced.

Chihiro gave a small smile. "Over course." She scratched his ears. "Let's go find Rumi… Yuuka… umm…" She knit her brows together. That was going to take some getting used to.

Makoto chuckled. "We will explain everything to you shortly, Chihiro-San." He then moved around and sat facing her. "Until then, I will give you a ride back to Rumi-San and Yuuka. Yuuka could not keep up in Rumi-San's body. She does not have your stamina."

The Ogino quirked a brow. "How will you give me a ride?"

The Shikoku's lips curled into a smile. "Just like how I can shift into a human, this form is just a rouse. This is not my true form."

Before she could question, Makoto's form shifted from a small Shikoku mix to a larger more wolf like form. His fur the same shades of brown, grey and whites, but he stood at almost five feet now, big enough to be ridden on his back. His Shikoku features still reflected in his face and his tail still had a bit of a curl to it, but his build was much more wolf like. Chihiro stumbled back and marveled at her dog.

"You really are part spirit."

"God." He corrected. "I am part god. I am a descendant of the wolf goddess, Moro, a wise and powerful god who ruled over the wolves generations ago. Her descendants are to be respected. Now come now, we must return."

Chihiro nodded and hoisted herself onto Makoto's back, having some difficulty at first. Soon, she was straddling his back and Makoto took off back toward the village, where Rumi and Yuuka waited.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! So, I was wandering, coming from the perspective of knowing about everything behind the scenes and why characters are behaving certain ways, how are you interpreting or liking the characters thus far? Before you knew they were spirits, some of you guys noted about their odd behaviors and I wanted to hear your opinions about them now? I don't know, I guess I wanted to know how the surprise outlook was going since I know what's going on.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! And for those that do review, I thank you a bunches!

Thank you for the reviews from: **Amidstsnow,** **Firetail Finch,** **Prismae** and **Picklesisadeadcat**!

Ya'll probably have a bunch of questions, but questions will be answered soon!

God bless! KawaChou


	8. Chapter 8: Explanations

Written Rivers

A Home Amongst Rivers

Chapter 8: Explanations

At their return to Chikatsuyu, Chihiro and Makoto heard a sparrow whistling in the breeze. It was a soothing song that crescendo into an urgent undertone, as if a warning to anyone who heard it that danger was around. From where they approached from the fields outside the village, Chihiro could see Rumi sitting beside the sacred stone next to the river. She looked at peace and graceful, her layered black hair was out of her braids and flowing in the breeze. Soon Chihiro realized that the song was coming from Rumi as they got closer.

When they finally approached Rumi, her song stopped, and she looked to her friend and the wolf. "I see my warning was correct." She smiled.

"Your warning?" Chihiro questioned as she slid off Makoto's back.

"Yosuzume are found in forest and are known to give wandering travelers warnings of wolves on their path. It is why us wolves have a distaste for birds. Especially sparrows." Makoto explained, looking very displeased at Rumi.

Rumi rolled her eyes, Chihiro noted that they were still a purple hue, so Yuuka was the one that was talking. "Please. None of those travelers would have tasted good anyway, we're just saving you the trouble of making poor food choices."

"Okay, as the only human in the group right now, I have to say I am offended on behalf of all those poor travelers." Chihiro said in the most serious tone she could muster.

Before she could bat a lash, Rumi's eyes turned mahogany and she doubled over laughing, causing Chihiro to guffaw and start laughing too. It felt good to laugh, it'd been a far too serious last hour. The trip definitely didn't take the turn they wanted but at least she was with her friends. Yes, friends.

Despite all this, Chihiro was still hurt and she needed answers. Why had they not told her? What was so dangerous about the Spirit World she couldn't even talk about it with them this whole time? What had become of the Bathhouse? How did they get there to the Spirit World? Her mind was going a little faster than she could keep up with and had to slow herself down, causing her to come off her laughing tantrum.

As if on cue, Makoto grunted and nudged Rumi, who promptly composed herself and her eyes glazed a purple hue. "Chihiro-San. We have explaining to do."

Chihiro heaved a breath and nodded.

Yuuka tapped her cheek with an open palm. "Where do we even begin, Toto-Kun?" She smirked as the wolf gave her a low snarl.

"How about we start with why you were sent to... _protect_ me?" Chihiro said, sitting on a bench nearby, glancing briefly over her should to check for one of the shadow creatures.

"They won't come over here." Makoto assured her. He always had a way of reading her. After a moment, he cleared his throat. "After you left, Kohaku-Sama had his name back as you remember, and he stood up to Yubaba. After he renegotiated his contract, he went out in search of his river-"

"His river?" Chihiro interjected. "But that was filled in years ago? How could he get it back?"

"River gods often times have three forms." Yuuka answered. "Their dragon form and two rivers. However, the rivers are connected with each other, one in the same. One river exists in the Spiritual plain while the other exists in the Human World. The one Kohaku-San lost in the Human World is gone, however he has the river in the Spirit World." Her eyes suddenly shrouded. "But if he loses this river, there would be nothing for him to govern, and he would cease to exist."

"Or become eternally lost as a shadow spirit. A chaotic spirit with no purpose or will of their own." Makoto added.

Chihiro shifted uncomfortably in her seat, she didn't like the sound of that. She glanced back at the village where shadowy creatures walked about the village, minding their business.

"They're different." Yuuka said.

"Oh…" Chihiro nodded absently. "If there are only three forms, why is Haku human?"

Makoto chuckled, a deep rolling sound in his chest. "We gods can take on the form of humans. Humans have worshiped them for so long and it is a comfortable state to be in when interacting with humans. The humans do not run, and gods can walk freely amongst the Human Realm, as long as they have an anchor there." In that moment, Makoto turned into his human form, shaggy brown hair, black clothes and all.

"Humans make good hosts for trickery too." Yuuka snickered, admiring her host.

Chihiro grit her teeth and clicked her tongue. "Please don't speak about my friend like that."

As if she didn't realize what she had been doing, Yuuka flushed, hiding her hands between her thighs. "My apologies…"

She grimaced and changed the topic. "So after Haku found his river, how did he get the idea to send protection?"

Makoto crossed his arms and averted his eyes. "When he found his river, it was nearly dead, but he revived it and tended to the land around it." He shifted his weight onto his right leg. "He actually found me there."

Chihiro blinked. "He found you?"

His green-blue eyes snapped to her, and she watched several emotions glaze over them. Angst, shame, guilt, hope, admiration. He obviously had mixed feelings about this tale.

He sighed, closing his eyes and sitting at his own rock. His posture was poise even when he was wearing such casual clothes and slouched with his elbows on his knees. "I was injured, I owe him my life. I could have died that day, but he nurtured me back to health."

"How did you get to his river?" Chihiro was leaning toward Makoto.

He scowled. "A war…"

"Territory war." Yuuka explained. "He didn't really win."

The Ogino swatted her. " _Really?_ " She got a shrug in reply.

"The Spirit World is very unpredictable, Chihiro-San." Makoto said, ignoring the yosuzume. "Kohaku-Sama did not want you to be a part of that. Wars, rogue spirits, anti-human sects. It is all too unpredictable. He also-"

"Yubaba's also been on the fritz!" Yuuka interrupted. "Especially after you left. Wooh! She lost all control." She looked like she was enjoying the memory of chaos. Chihiro grimaced and had to wonder if Rumi was okay in there.

The Ogino pondered for a moment, her focus shifting. "So… You're still Rumi?"

Yuuka tapped her chin, her purple eyes dancing with mischief. "Yes." She answered slowly, as if thinking out her next words carefully. "I am merely using her as a host. You see, spirits need an anchor to keep them in the Human World. Gods usually have a river or mountain or even a specific shrine." She glanced up at the stone with script engraved into it, a rope surrounding the base. "Us… _lesser_ spirits don't normally have an anchor like a river or a shrine, so we attach ourselves to living hosts or appear when the borders of the worlds are thinnest, ōmagatoki."

Chihiro recalled that topic during their mythology classes, in Japan, ōmagatoki was at twilight, where the creatures of the Spirit World came out to rule the night. It was the time of day where it was neither day or night and the two worlds came together, and spirits cross over to the Human World and humans got spirited away to the Spirit World. The spirits ruled the night until hinode, when the sun surfaced the sky once again and banished the spirits back to the Spirit World. It made sense why Yuuka started to freak out as it came closer to sunset. But that didn't explain why this hiking trip was so different from others.

"Okay. Ōmagatoki. But why did it matter this time? What was so different this time from all our other trips?" Chihiro sat forward, her elbows sitting on her knees, fully invested in their conversation now.

Makoto cleared his throat. "The equinox." He shifted in his seat. "The spring equinox started at the beginning of this week, and during the equinox the border between worlds is by far at its weakest. It normally lasts about a week. The ōmagatoki surely makes the border weak, however, during the equinox and solstice is it practically non-existent and humans are more likely to cross over during ōmagatoki, especially in such sacred grounds." He shifted a glare at Yuuka. "If someone had been paying attention during the planning of this trip, we would not be in this predicament."

Yuuka scoffed in reply. "Don't go shifting the blame on me, mutt!"

Makoto shifted into his wolf form and snarled harshly, Chihiro almost thought he was going to get up and pounce on her, but he didn't. "Do not call me such things!" His voice deep with contempt.

"Well it's true!" The spirit didn't seem to be afraid of him. "You're nothing but a mongrel, several generations deep in Human World heredity. You may be a descendant of Moro, but you are still nothing but a weak dog!"

"Enough you two!" Chihiro stood to her feet and placed herself between them, she could see the malice in Makoto's eyes and his muscles tensing, he was seriously holding back at the moment. She had to wonder how the two of them never killed each other back at the apartment, did they always get this heated? It explained a lot.

"Watch your tone, sparrow. Or next time I will have your head." He seethed. Chihiro shot him a look that said, "don't you dare while she's in my friend's body."

"Let's take a breather." Chihiro had put her arms up at some point, as if to keep both at bay. She put them down and took a deep breath before looking at Makoto. "Makoto you said Haku sent you? Well I'd like you to take me to him."

Makoto's body relaxed and he shifted his gaze to Chihiro before giving a soft smile. "That was always the intention, Chihiro-San. We just did not expect it to happen so soon." He stood and knelt by her, as if cuing her to climb on his back. Yuuka began her approach and he growled. "I will not allow Yuuka to ride."

Yuuka stopped and rolled her eyes. "Fine." She drawled and closed her eyes. Her posture suddenly changed and her eyes opened again, they were back to their mahogany color. "Can I ride?" The voice was soft and assertive, it was Rumi.

Makoto bowed his head in acknowledgement but still wasn't too happy about the idea. Rumi clasped Chihiro's hand and climbed on his back. Once everyone was situated, they headed north toward the Bathhouse.

* * *

The girls rode in silence on Makoto's back. Questions were still swirling in Chihiro's head, there were still so many things that didn't make sense. She glanced over her shoulder at Rumi. She knew it was Rumi present because of her mahogany eyes. Now that she took the time to really think about it, today wasn't the first time she saw Rumi with the dark purple eyes, there were several other occasions since middle school where Rumi would act out of character and her eyes would change color. Chihiro always thought it was the trick of the light or maybe Rumi had those eyes that changed color depending on what she was wearing, like hazel eyes do, but now she understood that that was Yuuka taking over her host.

Chihiro bit her lip and thought carefully her next words. "Hey Rumi-Chan… I'm sorry… I said some harsh things back there."

Rumi was silent for a moment, the sound of Makoto's paws hitting the ground the only thing audible. "I'm the one that should be apologizing, Chi-Chan… I kept all of this a secret from you this whole time, it hurt so much not to tell you, I made a promise though…"

Chihiro nodded absently. "I… understand, and I forgive you." She looked over her shoulder and gave Rumi a small, reassuring smile. "So… How did you become the host of a yosuzume spirit?"

Her friend averted her eyes for a moment, contemplating how she'd explain. "Well… to be honest Chi-Chan… I almost died on my way to Tochinoki with my family."

The Ogino knit her eyebrows together. She'd never heard of that, she turned toward Rumi with an incredulous look. "What?"

Rumi sighed. "On our way to Tochinoki, we got in a really bad car accident, I was on the verge of death when Yuuka approached me. She said that if I wanted to live and if I wanted to protect my friend that I would allow myself to be her host. I didn't quite understand it at the time, but I had the feeling that is was important and that there was trouble in the future. I don't know why but it was almost like I knew she was talking about you. I excepted her offer, I was healed, and we've been intertwined ever since."

Chihiro felt somewhat guilty, how could she have not known this whole time that her best friend almost died less than ten years ago. "I didn't know…" She paused. "Makoto mentioned that she tagged along. What did he mean?"

"Well, like he said, yosuzume are known for giving warning for the approaching wolves. Yuuka was partially acting on instinct, trying to give you warning that Makoto was near, but she also knows Haku. I guess she heard of you through the grape vine and followed Makoto to you, and when she found out I was your friend, she needed an anchor and I needed to live." Rumi explained.

"I… I see." Chihiro didn't know what to say. She was grateful Rumi was alive, but she couldn't help but feeling there was more. She shook her head, and reached her hand back and squeezed Rumi's hand. "I'm just glad you're here now. You'll get to see the Bathhouse and meet everyone."

* * *

Things couldn't have been worse. Well, actually the river god could think of plenty worse situations, but he didn't dare think about it. Haku was chasing a rogue witch throughout the Bathhouse, Yubaba had officially lost it. She was running around the Bathhouse making obnoxious complaints about nothing. She was turning over tables, yelling at employees and guests alike, she almost seemed possessed.

Haku was following her around at this point cleaning up every mess she made, apologizing to guests as they left in a gruff and tried to keep damage to the Bathhouse to a minimal. It had been several weeks since Yubaba had come out of hiding and suddenly he wished she never came out. The night had started normally and what little business they were getting was going somewhat smoothly. It wasn't until Yubaba came storming down from the top floor that things took a turn for the worst. She took one look at the guests that were currently present, and she went off. She started to yell at them that they weren't going to provide enough money for her Bathhouse, that she wanted them gone! She turned her attention to any staff that _dared_ get in her way and would explode in their face about something wrong that really wasn't. It was chaos. Haku attempted to console her several times but to no avail.

The dragon was losing his patience at this point. He ran into Rin and stopped his chase for a moment. "Rin…" He said, slightly out of breath. "This is absurd."

Rin had been running around taking care of the staff, she was just as or maybe more winded. "What in the world is wrong with that witch? The staff is a mess!"

"I know just as much as you do, Rin. I can only imagine what Boh has been going through up there, with his mother like this." He looked towards the wrecked trail left behind by the storming Yubaba. "We need to stop her though."

Suddenly, a piercing shrill came from a lower level. Haku and Rin looked at each other and sped down the stairs to the foyer area. Haku got there first and found a mad-eyed Yubaba, her hair in complete disarray and her dress disheveled. She was breathing frantically, and her eyes were wide with… fear? What was she afraid of?

"I can't stay here anymore!" She shrieked. "I have to get out! I have to get away from that _thing_!" A few staff stood around her, trying to calm her, but it was no use.

"Yubaba! Enough!" Haku commanded, irritation flickered in his emerald eyes.

Yubaba silenced, as if frightened. "I have to get away… I have to get away…" She murmured.

Was the Bathhouse stressing her out? The Bathhouse did have an insane effect on Kaonashi not long ago, but could she be affected by it too? Was there something about the Bathhouse that Haku didn't know about?

"Yubaba, you must stop this madness, you are killing the Bathhouse. What are you trying to get away from?" Haku said for the umpteenth time.

Disregarding his question, Yubaba's eyes fell on Haku. "Take it."

Haku blinked, astonished. "Excuse me?"

"Take it. Take it all! Until I return, it's all yours!" Her voice quivered with restlessness. There was seriously something wrong, but Haku didn't get to question it. Yubaba shook the staff off her and stormed out of the Bathhouse main entrance, Haku and staff bellowing after her. When they caught up she was gone.

Rin stepped up next to Haku, her eyes staring out into the night sky. "Did you just inherit the Bathhouse?"

Yubaba had just left him with a Bathhouse in chaos and near bankruptcy, with no guests to return as far as he knew, and an oversized toddler. Haku swallowed dryly, still in shock. "I believe I just did."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Yet another chapter done! Everything seems kinda sporadic, **but all will make sense in do time**! I'm happy to see that some people noticed Makoto's heritage. :D I'll admit, I have a love for Makoto and can't wait to see where he goes. :) I also kinda like Yuuka's personality, it's a personality I don't usually write about. At some point I actually want to go back and do a short story on Rumi/Yuuka and Makoto's perspective during their time with Chihiro before getting spirited away!

Thank you everyone for your support thus far! It really encourages me to keep writing. I was wondering, I haven't done much in responding to reviews, would you guys like me to be more responsive there? I don't know how other writers do it, then again that could possibly get overwhelming at some point… hmmm… Well for now, Thank you! If ya'll have any questions about the Spirit World thus far, I'll see if I can answer some in the next chapter A/N, but if I don't respond to your question, it'll probably be explained in the story shortly. Soooo yeah! OKAY, end long A/N!

Thank you for the reviews from: **Amidstsnow,** **Firetail Finch,** **Prismae,** **Picklesisadeadcat** and **guests**!

God bless! KawaChou


	9. Chapter 9: Inviable

Written Rivers

A Home Amongst Rivers

Chapter 9: Inviable

Things started to go a bit wrong around an hour into their trip to the Bathhouse. The trio had passed through many forests and plains, the moon and stars lit their path as they continued north. Chihiro seemed to recognize some of the land marks and some of the hiking trails that she and Rumi had done in the past. Makoto explained that the land is the same in both worlds however, only landmarks that are strongly connected with the Spirit World remain in both. Kumano Kudo was just one of the many sacred grounds that could be found in both realms.

The cool air of the night felt good in Chihiro's face, until she heard a squeak from Rumi behind her. She looked over her shoulder with a concerned frown. "What is it Rumi-Chan?"

"Ch-Chi-Chan! My hands!" Rumi had a very panicked look on her face as she raised her hands up to show that her were transparent.

Chihiro gapped. "Oh no." She looked at her own hands and saw that they were slowly turning transparent. This happened during her first trip here. "Aaaah, Makoto we have a problem." She hollered over the wind from all the running.

"Can it wait?" Makoto grunted.

"Nuh-uh." She replied, looking at Makoto's fur through her hands. "This needs to be taken care of _now_."

"Chi-Chan…" Rumi was going into panic mode, she could hear it in her voice.

Suddenly, Yuuka took over. "Makoto! Pull over! They have the-"

Makoto halted abruptly, dirt and dust kicking up around him. "Do not treat me like a car!"

"They have the inviable illness!" Yuuka exclaimed. "They'll disappear if we don't get them food!"

The wolf was suddenly very concerned and cursed under his breath. "This is why we needed to be more prepared if we were coming to the Spirit Realm." He turned his head toward the girls and saw their bodies fading a little at a time from the corner of his eye. "It is not just food we need. We have to find them medicine." He pawed the earth anxiously.

"Don't tell me the next med and food source isn't until the Bathhouse?" Yuuka pleaded.

Makoto turned his nose to the air and tried to find some sign of food. He grunted. "No, we will just have to speed our way to the Bathhouse. It should be less than another hour if I move fast enough."

"Then less talking more moving! I can already feel Rumi getting nauseous!" Yuuka shot back.

He jerked his head in a nod and sped off. Chihiro could feel the wind moving past them faster than before, the wind stinging her face with frigid air.

"If we needed food, why didn't we get food back in the village?" Chihiro shouted over the wind.

"Uuuummm… Well, that kinda wasn't on our mind at the time was it?" Yuuka replied, fighting the wind to get her voice to her. "We were trying to make sure you didn't get, I don't know, possessed by a kitsune!"

"Oh, right…" She grumbled in response. Nausea was starting to kick in. She didn't remember feeling this sick the first time around, then again, she hadn't been riding a five-foot wolf across the plains of the Spirit World before. Her hands were almost completely see through and she was starting to see her forearms and feet disappear. Yuuka explained that the inviable illness was something that happened to humans when they stayed in the Spirit World too long without food or proper medicine. If needs weren't met, they'd disappear and cease to exist. Suddenly, she felt like the speed Makoto was going wasn't going to be fast enough.

Makoto raced through the different valleys, forests and rivers that laid across the Spirit Realm, weaving around trees and boulders that may block his path. The hour felt like the longest hour ever as Chihiro watched herself slowly disappear. If she weren't disappearing, she may have taken the time to appreciate the scenery of the Spirit World, but that kind of wasn't on her radar. She'd occasionally check on Rumi to make sure she was still at least somewhat whole and not about to be sick all over her. The next time Chihiro seriously looked up at her surroundings, the landscape looked familiar.

A large river was set before them, lights flickered in the distance and danced across the reflecting water. On a little peninsula that extended into an open ocean was a tall red and green building, with lit up shuddered windows and steam blowing from a large silo-like exhaust. Below the building was a grassy hill with a garden maze that led down to it and a small village of food stalls and restaurants. It was the Bathhouse. Chihiro had never felt so relieved in her life to see a bathhouse.

At some point during the last part of the hour, Rumi had slumped over Chihiro's back and lost consciousness. She was taking this a lot worse than the Ogino, who was feeling the nausea but not to the extent Rumi was feeling it. As soon as the Bathhouse came into view, she shook Rumi gently awake.

"Hey, Rumi-Chan." She coaxed. "We're here."

Rumi blinked her eyes open groggily, she was never a morning person. "Where?" She yawned.

"The Bathhouse."

Rumi looked ahead, and her eyes widened. "Wow." She murmured.

As they got closer, the Bathhouse became clearer. The little waterfall and ponds in the front, the shudders that billowed from the steam and wind, the flags that soared over head that read "Aburaya" or "Oil Shop," it was all coming back to Chihiro.

While she took it all in, she heard Rumi squeak. She turned and saw Rumi panicking again about the inviable illness, as if remembering it were real and was not just a dream she'd just had. She looked at her own self and grimaced at how her whole being was barely visible, she was now nothing but a trick of the eye or a holograph.

"You're doing great, Makoto." Chihiro encouraged, leaning down on his neck and into his warm brown fur. "We're almost there."

He made a grunting sound of contentment in the back of his throat and urged forward and up the hill. Makoto hadn't taken a break since they discovered they were ill, Chihiro was getting worried, she didn't want to overwork him. He may have been part god, but from what she understood he was still part regular dog, as much as he hated to admit it, and he wasn't invincible.

Soon, Makoto was bounding through the village and across the bridge and treading carefully down the side staircase that led down to the boiler room. Chihiro had to wonder how his weight wasn't causing the steps to snap like her prior trip down the steps did.

The large wolf skid to a stop outside the Bathhouse. Chihiro looked up at the door and gulped. This was it. The first step to her return to the Bathhouse. She dismounted the wolf and helped her queasy friend down from the wolf, Yuuka didn't even bother to try and take over to try and help, leaving Chihiro to assume that the illness effected the spirit that took refuge in the human as well.

After the girls were off his back, Makoto shifted to his human form and shouldered both girls on each arm. He was out of breath and looked like he could pass out at any moment. Chihiro lifted her hand weakly and attempted to turn the door knob but her hand passed right through it. Makoto reached out and turned the knob. He took the girls through the doors and hurried into the main room, avoiding to touch the hot pipes.

"Kamaji-San!" He gritted as the entered the door way.

Startled, Kamaji and a whole line of susuwatari dropped whatever they were holding, the sound of a hammer and coal hitting the ground echoing throughout the room. "What in the name of- Makoto?"

"Do not think so highly of me, Kamaji-San." Makoto grunted. "Help, they need the medicine, or they will disappear." He laid the girls carefully on a bed of blankets and pillows on the platform behind Kamaji. The girls were almost completely faded, both shivering.

Kamaji frantically rummaged through his drawers and pulled out two small pills and reached for his half-eaten bowl of rice and shoved them toward Makoto, who put the pills in little balls of rice and encouraged the girls to eat them. Soon the girls were chewing and attempting to swallow the food, becoming more solid once again.

Chihiro started to cough and was the first of the two to sit up and take in her surroundings. She craned her neck around and faced Kamaji. She grinned, "Hello Kamaji-Jii-San."

Kamaji squinted at her before sitting back in disbelief. "Sen?"

She giggled and nodded, removing her backpack. "It's me, Jii-San."

Rumi coughed behind her and sat up, confused. "Jii-San?"

"Oh!" Chihiro gasped, remembering to introduce her friend. "Oh! Jii-San. This is Rumi, my best friend from the Human World. Rumi-Chan, Kamaji. He helped me in my first visit."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Kamaji gruffed, kindly.

Rumi nodded, unsure. "Nice to meet you…" She said warily, taking off her backpack slowly as her eyes wandered the boiler room, skeptically. Nothing had changed in the room, except for the bed of pillows and blankets that now lined the elevated platform behind Kamaji's workstation. The two walls behind the old man were still lined with drawers filled with different dry herbs that Kamaji would mix for the baths and a large boiler sat at the head of the room, billowing with fire and heat. Chihiro suddenly heard Rumi squeak as she took in the little balls of soot on the ground that were gathering near their feet.

"No worries, Rumi-Chan. They won't hurt you. At most they'll complain or huddle at your feet." Chihiro chuckled.

Rumi was still wary, bringing her legs to her chest and away from the ledge. "Yuuka prepared me for this by showing me memories of the Bathhouse, but I guess it's just really different seeing it all in real life."

Chihiro nodded understandingly. It was a lot to take in. Suddenly, she heard a loud thud to her left and Rumi gasped. "Makoto!" Rumi cried out.

Chihiro went over to the wolf-man and looked him over. He had doubled over and landed on the elevated platform face first. She felt his forehead and it was a bit warm, even by… wolf standards? His breathing was heavy, and his normally pale face was red. Chihiro let out a sigh of relief.

"He must be exhausted." Kamaji said for her. "The equinox usually takes a lot out of him."

"What do you mean?" Chihiro blinked. Rumi and her were now moving Makoto to be more comfortable on the pillows.

"Makoto is only part spirit, he doesn't have the strength or energy of your average spirit, let alone wolf god. While he is part spirit, part dog, he can freely move between worlds without an anchor or host." Kamaji explained, nodding to Rumi, who sheepishly waved. "However, the drawback is that he can only travel during the equinox and solstices and sometimes during a full moon, and when he does travel, it takes a lot of his energy."

"And add on the distance we just ran, non-stop." Rumi added. "It probably wasn't good for him."

Chihiro bit her lip and looked down at Makoto, brushing his hair out of his flushed face. She felt horrible, he was forced to go on an unintended trip to the Spirit World and just ran them all the way from Chikatsuyu for two hours straight. What kind of owner/friend was she? Where was the pound to take him away? Could they take a five-foot wolf to the pound?

"Now, Sen," Kamaji started. "How did you get here, exactly?"

Before she could answer, the sound of a sliding wooden door caught Chihiro's attention. In the doorway, a little boy poked his head in, humming a little tune. "Good evening, Kamaji-San!" He said gleefully, crawling through the opening. He was young boy, looking to be around the age of ten, sandy blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail with the bottom half shaven. He carried an old red umbrella and wore a green and blue _suikan_ like outfit. At the moment, though, his bright hazel eyes were fixed on Chihiro, as if he'd forgotten about Kamaji.

"Chihiro-San?" The boy asked.

"Move it, Ame!" The boy stumbled forward from his mid-crawl through the doorway, his head bonking the floor as he went.

"Owww, Rin-San." He whined, looking back to the doorway and rubbing his head with a pout.

"Then don't block the doorway, kid!" A rough female voice chastised from the door. "Next time I'll leave you with the frogs!" A lean woman with long brown hair, balancing a basket of food crawled through the door, glaring at the boy.

"B-but, Rin-San. It's…" The boy named Ame pointed in Chihiro's direction.

The woman followed his gaze to Chihiro and dropped her basket, susuwatari racing for the stars and food that tumbled out of the basket. "S-S-Sen?!"

"Present." Chihiro raised her hand sheepishly and stuck out her tongue.

"This is Rin?" Rumi said, pointing at the stunned spirit. "The slave driving, boisterous spirit that helped you-" Chihiro quickly covered her friend's mouth.

"Excuse me?" Rin raised an eyebrow as she straightened, eyeing Rumi as if sizing her up.

"N-nothing." Chihiro grinned nervously.

"Who is she?" Rin asked.

Rumi groaned inwardly and closed her eyes. When she opened them again they were purple, and she smirked. "What's up, Rin?"

Rin rolled her eyes. "Yuuka?"

Chihiro averted her eyes. "Loong story…"

Rin nodded slowly before her eyes fell on Makoto. "Is this the mighty, wolf god?" Her eyes seemed to dance with mischief, as if a rival was put out of commission.

"Yeah, he helped up get here." Chihiro said.

Rin brought her focus back to Chihiro, calculably. "Wow, you've changed a lot." Rin wondered aloud.

The girl in question laughed. "You too, Rin."

"Get over here, you dope!" Rin and Chihiro gave each other a tight hug, the weasel spirit nearly squeezing the air out of Chihiro. "You'll have to tell me everything!"

Before Chihiro could comprehend what was going on, Rin and Ame bombarded the girls with a barrage of questions. How did they get there? How had she been living until now? What was the Human World like? Did she ever miss the Bathhouse? What happened on their way to the Bathhouse? Chihiro and Rumi answered the questions to the best of their ability, with Yuuka chiming in here and there. At some point, Makoto aroused from his sleep and was scolded briefly by Rin before she had asked him twenty questions as well. They explained everything that had happened that day, from entering the Kumano Kudo to failing to enter Chikatsuyu before ōmagatoki, and their dash across the Spirit World to get to the Bathhouse before Chihiro and Rumi could disappear. Chihiro was running out of things to say, her brain starting to fry.

When billion questions was over, Chihiro got to the thing that had really been weighing on her mind since she got there. "Where's Haku? I want to see him."

Rin hesitated. "I'd wait until morning to see him. Haku has been really busy lately, especially after Yubaba left."

Before Chihiro could inquire further about Yubaba, Ame tugged at Rin's sleeve. "Speaking of, Rin-San. It's time for us to go back upstairs." Watching the tags fall from the ceiling and a bell in the corner giving a persistent ring.

"Uugh, I guess you're right. We'll talk more in the morning, Sen." Then Rin jabbed a finger at the still, groggy Makoto. "And you! You have a lot more explaining to do."

Makoto moped in response. Chihiro could imagine his pointy dog ears folding over and drooping if he weren't in his human form.

When she was satisfied with Makoto's response, Rin turned to Ame. "And you, kiddo. Don't go around telling the whole staff that Sen is here, especially not Haku! He's got enough on his plate!"

Ame jerked a nod and saluted, his face beaming with energy.

"Okay we'll see you guys in the morning." Rin did her own salute and picked up the basket and mess from the spill and headed out the door with Ame.

With sudden realization, Kamaji called out. "Hey! How about my dinner?!"

The only response he got was the door snapping shut behind them.

The four of them sat in silence. Chihiro was the first to break it. "I'm sure they'll be back with more." She laughed nervously.

Kamaji huffed in response. "They better." He mumbled something else about being underpaid or not enough respect and started inspecting the tags that had fallen from earlier.

For the rest of the evening, Chihiro and Rumi insisted on helping the spider spirit around the boiler room. Makoto took the chance to catch up on his much-needed sleep, transforming into his Shikoku mix form and curled in the corner, out of the way of the busy spirits. Chihiro had asked why he almost always was in his wolf or dog form, in which he replied that he was much more comfortable in his canine form rather than human.

Chihiro and Rumi helped Kamaji sort and check stock on the herbs and even helping the susuwatari by encouraging them, since the spider spirit discouraged actually taking on their job. As the night lulled, Kamaji prompted the girls to go to sleep, telling them to rest in the pillows after their long day. The girls hadn't realized just how tired they were until their bodies sunk into the warm cushions and their eyes shut, letting the wariness of their day drift them away.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Soooooo I got a hold of _The Art of Miyazaki's Spirited Away_ from a friend and it opened me to a whole new world of Spirited Away that I wasn't aware of. So I had an " _aaaaaagh_ " moment and now feel the need to change some details in previous chapters. .* It's a beautiful book thooooough!

I will also be putting a link up on my profile for the character designs on my original characters for the story. I will update it as the story goes on and will let you know when I put a character up. :)

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! And for those that do review, I thank you a bunches!

Thank you for the reviews from: **Amidstsnow,** **Firetail Finch,** **Prismae,** **RSBCS, Sofrick16,** **Spirited-PKMN Ranger,** **Luin-fanel** and **Picklesisadeadcat**!

God bless! KawaChou


	10. Chapter 10: Unconventional Reunion

Written Rivers

A Home Amongst Rivers

Chapter 10: Unconventional Reunion

Chihiro awoke to a very loud, very firm voice the following morning, and it didn't sound like he was happy. The blankets that covered her were heavy and kept her from seeing the figure who had just practically slammed the wooden door shut. Not moving seemed like the best option right now.

"What is the meaning of this?" The voice practically yelled. It was low and tense. "Last I checked we were not giving out free residency here. Especially after Yubaba!"

Chihiro bolted up and looked at the man causing the noise, causing him to falter in his lecture. The man before her was tall and lean, an older version of the boy she'd met so long ago. His mossy green hair cut in the low bob and his piercing slanted eyes looking like he could read her thoughts, a mysterious emerald hue. It was him.

"Chihiro?" He whispered, any anger he had before, gone.

"Hi Haku…" Chihiro tried to give a smile but for some reason, it didn't feel right. She considered Haku's face, but it was unreadable. She couldn't tell if he were happy, sad, relieved, angry, confused. It was just blank. "Haku?"

"Oh no…" She heard a voice behind her murmur. She turned, and she saw Makoto had woken up, his head turned toward them from where he lay, his eyes fixed on Haku and his ears were flat to his head.

"Makoto? What's wrong?" She asked, concerned and confused. She'd never seen him behave in such a way.

"What were you thinking, Makoto?" Haku gritted.

Chihiro's head swerved back to the dragon, taken aback by his tone. This was not at all what she was thinking their meeting would be like. And who was he to talk to Makoto in such away?

"I apologize, Kohaku-Sama…" Makoto adjusted his laying posture so that his paws were facing Haku and his head bowed lowly. Chihiro knew this posture. It was a posture of submission amongst canines.

" _I was injured, I owe him my life. I could have died that day, but he nurtured me back to health."_

She was beginning to understand the reason for Makoto's high respect for the dragon spirit.

"Apologize?" Haku's stance was tense and rigid, he was not happy. "You let her come here at the worst possible time. Yubaba is now running around in a frenzy and highly unpredictable. Not to mention-"

"Now, now, Haku." Kamaji interjected, trying to pacify the dragon. "Let's calm down and hear them out."

"I should have been informed about this immediately." Haku said, his emerald eyes steely.

"Ummm… I'm still here." Chihiro chimed in. This wasn't really going as planned, even though there really wasn't one. He hadn't even fully acknowledged her yet.

Before Haku said anything, Rumi sat up, swaying a little from the sleep still clouding her mind. "G'morning." She grumbled. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and found everyone staring at her. She tensed. "Did I say something in my sleep again? Whatever it was, I'm sorry and I didn't mean it." Her eyes darted around at all the faces until they fell on Haku. "Hey, wait a minute… Is that who I think it is?" Her eyes narrowed at the river god.

"Uh-huh…" Chihiro answered absently, still trying to gauge Haku's reaction. Right now, he seemed a bit confused, almost amused, by Rumi's sudden outburst.

"Wow! So, this is the great Amber River! Nigihayami Kohakunushi! I can't believe Chihiro was really right all this time!"

"Rumi, this really isn't the right time…" Chihiro said between her teeth. "Read the atmosphere…"

As if on cue, Yuuka took over, seemingly just waking up herself. "Haku-San! I sincerely apologize about the timing. This was never the intenti-"

"When did you chose to take over a human body? I wondered what happened to you this whole time. Now I understand." Haku pinched the bridge of his nose. Upon inspection, despite his usually calm demeanor, his eyes held muted dark circles and his posture was kind of slumped. He seemed tired and exasperated, like he hadn't gotten any sleep in several days, maybe weeks.

"I-I had to take over someone close to her. I wanted to protect her." Yuuka tried to explain. "I didn't realize we'd come here so soon."

Haku considered her, before sighing. "I will be talking with you and Makoto later." The tension left his body and he turned back to Chihiro. His expression softened, regarding the young woman and smiling. "You have changed so much." He said examining her.

Chihiro considered him skeptically. What in the world just happened between the three spirits in front of her. "You're… you're one to talk. I thought you were a child, I didn't know spirits aged." She chuckled casually, trying to lighten the mood.

"I was merely a reflection of my state of mind. I was confused, lost and unaware of my status. As they say, the innocence of a child."

Chihiro smiled and despite herself and the current situation, tears welled up. "I'm so happy to find you again. I never thought I'd see you again." With that, her smile dissolved and she frowned. "Why didn't you keep your promise? I let go of your hand with the faith that I'd see it again, why didn't you come sooner?" Chihiro fumed.

Haku sighed and shook his head. "It was to protect you. That is why I sent Makoto. To watch over you in my steed until I could find you."

"And what would you have done after you found me? Come and get me? Leave me alone in the Human World?"

"No-"

"Then what?"

Haku's brows knit into a frown, "You need not worry now, it is in the past. All we need to worry about now is returning you to-"

"Returning me? To the Human World? I don't think so, Haku. I just got here, there's so much for me to do-"

"No. It is too dangerous, and you do not belong here."

Chihiro froze, taken aback by these words and deeply hurt. "Is that how you really feel Haku? Well I'll have you know that the Human World is dangerous too." Her eyes flitted to Rumi then back to Haku.

Realizing his words his face softened but made no attempt to reiterate his words.

"Makoto, Rumi... let's go." She stood and turned on her heels towards the door and headed up the stairs towards the garden.

Haku stood there and watched until all three were gone and he was left alone with Kamaji. He looked to Kamaji and the spider spirit simply shook his head and returned to his herb mixing table.

"You know, Haku, you probably could have handled that better."

Haku grimaced and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know…" He then took inventory and returned to the Bathhouse, leaving Chihiro to let her head cool off.

* * *

Chihiro sat in the large garden overlooking the water and train tracks. All her memories were coming back to her. She remembered it all, the time her parents became pigs, the river spirit, Kaonashi, Yubaba, Zeniba, all of it. The promise… The promise. The promise that meant little now that she finally was reunited with the dragon that she called friend at one point. She sighed aggravatingly and pulled at the grass. Makoto laid next to her and Rumi sat beside her.

"Is this all you remembered it to be?" She asked Chihiro.

Chihiro looked over the hillside, reminiscing. "Sorta. There aren't that many changes honestly. Then again I haven't had the chance to really look around but it all seems to be the same."

"I think this is amazing."

"What?"

"The fact that this whole time, everything you said was more than a dream!" Rumi said in awe. "I guess I was right."

Chihiro raised an eye brow. "About what?"

"That you should write a book about what you saw here…" She looked at her friend. "I know you've already started. There's a reason you're such an environmental activist. You've seen behind the scenes of the actions of humans in the spirit world. I remember you telling me the story of that polluted river spirit when we were kids. Imagine what would happen if you wrote a story about how we humans are affecting the spirits! What kind of impact would that make!"

Chihiro looked out on the waters again and thought about it. It wasn't the first time she thought about this idea. She had notebooks stored in one the boxes at her parents' home of her writings when she was a child. There was something that inspired her to protect the environment. She looked to Rumi again and gave a small smile, nodding. "You're right. Maybe I can go around and ask how humans have affected the lives of spirits and how changes can be made for balance to return to the world between human and spirit."

Makoto laid quietly listening, seeming a bit worried. He was being quieter than usual, especially after being lectured by Haku. Chihiro's nose wrinkled at the thought of their encounter with the dragon before. What had happened to the kind boy she met eleven years ago? What had caused him to become so coarse? This is the person that Makoto and Yuuka had described to her. And she still didn't understand why Yubaba had been on the fritz lately or why there was so much danger in the Spirit World. Unpredictability didn't seem like a good enough excuse.

Chihiro looked down at Makoto, who was still in the form of the Shikoku mix of her childhood. She reached over and scratched behind his ears like she always did when she was thinking. She'd never seen him become so submissive before, even for her or her parents. Then again, he made no reason to be submissive because he was always an obedient dog and never caused trouble. They had found Makoto as a young puppy outside their home around the time Akīchirō said they'd be getting a dog and they decided that it was fate. Little did they know, they really had a some odd aged, wolf god in their home. It explained Makoto's ability to obey so easily and his protective nature over her, but now, she saw part of his true nature. Makoto was in debt to Haku and saw him as his true master, so seeing his master angry with him would surely cause him to react the way he did. Chihiro didn't know how she felt about it.

Rumi put her hand on Chihiro's knee. "Hey. It's gonna be alright." Her mahogany eyes seemed sincere, as if she truly believed the words even after all she'd been through. "I'm sure the Haku you know is somewhere in there. But judging from his appearance, he's been through a lot lately."

Chihiro's brows knit together. "I wonder what's going on? I haven't really seen many staff around. Not to mention, Kamaji wasn't preparing a whole lot of baths last night."

"Well, let's just say we've been having some financial and customer service issues lately." Rin poked her head in from around a hedge.

Chihiro jumped a little. "Oh hey, Rin. Please tell me that you didn't get yelled at too?"

"Okay. I won't." Rin said, sitting cross legged with the girls, a small basket swinging from her arm and onto the ground in front of her. Chihiro took the time to look over Rin. She looked the same, the only difference was the same muted dark circles under her eyes as Haku did.

"So." Rin pulled a grape out of her bag and popped it into her mouth. "Kamaji told me you guys saw Haku."

Chihiro averted her eyes. "Yeah, I guess." She grumbled.

"Hey, don't take what he said to heart." Rin said, absently offering Rumi some of her fruit from the bag, who eagerly accepted the offer. "We've been under a lot of stress recently. The Bathhouse has been a mess. Yubaba left literally the day before you showed up. Last night was the first night without Yubaba and it didn't really go well."

"What happened?" Chihiro pressed.

Rin shrugged. "Yubaba had been acting stranger than usual for the several months. She was doing well after she renegotiated Haku's contract and things sort of changed around the Bathhouse, it was calmer and less tension amongst the staff. Haku was no longer completely tethered to the Bathhouse and still helped, but was more focused on his river. It was all fun and good for a few years and then she started going back into old habits. It escalated pretty slowly at first, to the point neither Haku or I really took notice and thought a need to seriously deal with it. Then several months ago things just explode, and she started acting all sorts of crazy. Haku started hanging out around the Bathhouse a lot more again. Yubaba went into hiding in her loft for the last several weeks and then reappeared to chase out the last of our guests and set an even worse example on the staff. She went around freaking out and after that she left. Leaving the Bathhouse in Haku's care."

Chihiro blinked. "Wow." That explained a lot. No wonder Haku and Rin looked so tired, they probably hadn't rested in not just days but months.

"Yuuup." Rin drawled, popping another grape in her mouth. "Haku and I have been pretty much in charge of the Bathhouse for the last several months. Last night though… We were more concerned with the lack of guest and cooperation of the staff. Because of Yubaba's recent behavior, it kind of rippled onto the staff and they've become unruly and impossible to deal with. Last night we were just trying to get guests to come and stay and make sure the staff did their job the right way or didn't leave their post." She made a sour face.

Chihiro nodded and considered this, pulling a bundle of grapes from Rin's basket.

"Yuuka wanted to know if we knew what was causing Yubaba to freak out?" Rumi asked.

Rin grimaced and shook her head. "No clue. Haku was going to go consult Zeniba in the next few days after we get things to settle down. He'd talked to her about it before, but Zeniba didn't give him much to go off, so he's going back again."

At the mention of Zeniba, Chihiro's eyes lit up. "Obaa-Chan? How is she?"

Rin waved her hand dismissively. "I haven't seen much of her, but from what Haku has said, she's doing fine. Kaonashi still lives out there with her."

Chihiro smiled to herself. She'd have to go see Zeniba while she was there in the Spirit World. She wasn't quite sure how she'd get there, with tickets being hard to come by, but she at least wanted to try to see her. She had a lot to be grateful for because of the old witch in her last visit. Chihiro tugged at her ponytail, where a purple hair tie still held her hair back. She never did let it go, she always did treasure it despite her time of disbelief and lack of memory. She remembered what Zeniba had told her " _Once you meet someone, you never really forget them. It just takes a while for your memory to come back to you_." She never truly wanted to forget, even when everything in her told her to forget.

Rumi spoke up again. "Yuuka asks if you guys need any help around the Bathhouse as you get it under control? She said she'd help whip those…" She paused as if listening to an earpiece. "Umm… I'm not saying that!" She said aloud and rolled her eyes. "Yuuka said she'd whip them into shape." Paraphrasing whatever the yosuzume really said.

Rin hummed thoughtfully. "Haku might not say it, but he's exhausted. We could definitely use the help though honestly."

Chihiro scoffed bitterly. "Last I checked though, we don't belong here." She looked back out at the water.

The weasel spirit looked at Chihiro sympathetically. "Sen. Not to get all sappy, but despite the things Haku said and his poor behavior, he really does care and he really did miss you. Just like the rest of us. He wouldn't have sent Makoto if he didn't care. So seriously, don't take his words completely to heart."

Chihiro's eyes rested back on Rin and she let out a sigh. "Thank you, Rin. I appreciate it." She smiled at her long-lost friend.

Rin smiled back and then eyed the two girls with a raised eyebrow. Her smile turned into a boastful smirk. "Y'know." She said standing, stretching her arms in front of her. "Now that Yubaba's gone, I am now second in command of the Bathhouse." She looked at the girls from the corner of her eyes, mischief dancing in her chocolate colored orbs. "And as second in command, I can offer you and Rumi a temporary job at the Bathhouse, assuming Haku doesn't kick you two out first."

A warm feeling of hope spread across Chihiro's chest. Maybe this wouldn't end too bad after all. She glanced over at Rumi, as if asking for some sort of permission. Rumi nodded with a reassuring smile.

Chihiro grinned and turned to Rin, rising to her feet as well and bowed. "We accept your invite, Rin."

* * *

A/N: Wohoo! Chapter 10! We be in the double digits! *blows kazoo* Ok ok ok, so their reunion wasn't all sunshine and roses, but we'll have to see what happens! ;)

I'm not going to lie; this chapter was actually kind of hard to write and I've been stalling to post it. Capturing Haku's… _anger_ was a bit hard since I was still trying to keep him in character and show just how exhausted and aggravated he has been. I had parts of this scene written already but then filling in the intro and some of the dialogue was haaaard.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! And for those that do review, I thank you a bunches!

Thank you for the reviews from: **Amidstsnow,** **Firetail Finch,** **Prismae,** **RSBCS, Sofrick16,** **Spirited-PKMN Ranger,** **Luin-fanel,** **xxvampirebitexx,** and **Picklesisadeadcat**!

God bless! KawaChou


	11. Chapter 11: Compromise

Written Rivers

A Home Amongst Rivers

Chapter 11: Compromise

"No."

Haku continued his walk through the halls of the Bathhouse, a pen and register in hand, bound towards the bath stalls to take note of inventory… again. To think Rin would have the audacity to make such an offer to Chihiro. Rin knew his answer and was disappointed in the fact that she would allow Chihiro's hope to be boosted.

"But Haku. From what I understand, you could use the help around here. And I could learn so much here!" Chihiro's arms exasperated as she swung them around in broad gestures, stopping in front of him. He could feel the eyes of the staff that were on floor staring at them as they entered the bathing area, whispering and gawking at the return of the human girl.

He stopped in his step and looked her in the eye with a stern look. "And my answer stands firm, Chihiro. No. You must return to your world."

"At least give me a legitimate reason, Haku." Her eyes were pleading and almost convincing. "At least allow me to interview other spirits to have testimonies for my book. I want to write a book that could help the people in the Human World realize how their interactions are not harming the environment, but the spirits as well! We could shift the balance back to the way it once was."

"Chihiro." Haku stated. "I do not believe I can give you a more legitimate reason. The Spirit World is not for humans. It is far too dangerous and unpredictable. Yubaba just stormed out of the Bathhouse barely a few days ago. Your cause is honorable, Chihiro, but I do not want to take that risk."

Chihiro considered her words. "Haku… Whether I'm in the Spirit World or Human World, life will be dangerous and unpredictable. I may not know the dangers of the Spirit World, but I know the dangers of the Human World." She paused and took a breath. "Just earlier this month, the country was hit by a huge natural disaster in the northeast. A huge earthquake, Haku, that caused a tsunami and it cost the lives of many humans. Life can't get anymore unpredictable than that, Haku. Rumi even lost her family to that tsunami. So please, don't tell me that the Spirit World is too dangerous and unpredictable, it's not an excuse."

Haku blinked at her, astonished. "What?" A tsunami in the northeast? He knew there had been an earthquake lately, but a tsunami? He had yet to talk with Makoto and Yuuka about everything that had gone on in their adventure to the Spirit World, but if what he heard about the recent tension in the north was true, it meant it was affecting the Human World, like it always did. He gave a low curse under his breath. "All the more reason for you to return."

Chihiro frowned. "Excuse me?" She shifted her weight on to one leg and crossed her arms. She was wearing her modern clothes, a simple light blue shirt and black shorts that met her mid-thigh, her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Modern clothes were so revealing. "Did you not just hear what I said?"

He raised an eyebrow in skepticism. "Chihiro, do you know what it means when natural disasters happen in the Human World?"

Her body untensed and she put her arms down, her brows knit in uncertainty, like saying 'is this a trick question,' and averting her eyes. "Aah… The spirits are at war usually, no?"

"Yes. And when spirits start wars and unrest it will affect the Human World. Now imagine what it would be like if you were stuck here when all war broke out. Things seem to be bad on the Human side, but it is much more catastrophic on this side. There has been tension in the north, Chihiro. The Spirit World could go to war if things go wrong." He looked at her sympathetically.

If someone asked Haku, he would probably deny that he wanted Chihiro to stay in the Spirit World. He would deny that he did not want to hold his friend's hand and tell her that he was happy that she was there. He would deny that the last eleven years had been the longest in his existence as he waited for the right opportunity to see her again. He had made a promise and he had intended to uphold it. But now that she was here, he was scared out of his years that something would go completely wrong, especially with so much tension in the Spirit World. He wanted her to stay so they could have a proper reunion, but she was meant to be in the Human World.

He watched her nose wrinkle and shoulders give a small sag of dejection. She was promptly making it harder to say no.

"Haku…" Chihiro started. "I've been through a lot since I left. It's not war or Yubaba, but it's my war and Yubaba. My problems in the Human World probably seem like a grain of sand compared to all you've been through, but it matters to me." She looked him in the eyes and something pricked his heart at the sight of the hurt and betrayal in her eyes. "Haku, I waited to the point I told myself to forget it all. You say I don't belong here, but God, I don't belong there either. I was put down there, I was told I don't belong. And to hear that from you…" She took a deep breath and blinked back tears that misted her eyes, her eyes becoming hard when they opened again. "It's the last thing I wanted."

Haku had to force himself not to react. He remembered those tears. They were the same tears of feeling lost to her belonging as she did the first time she came. She had just moved to her new home and she did not feel like she belonged, especially since she was spirited away shortly after. He did not know what she had gone through the last eleven years. He had let himself become consumed by his new roles and the restoration of his river. Time did not flow the same to gods. They lived for generations and time seemed to merge. While those years away felt long, they also went by quick, to the point he did not even realize that he had never regarded her after the promise. He never intended it to be that way, it just happened.

He did not want her to feel this way anymore. As her friend, Haku felt compelled to protect her and make all those feelings disappear so she would feel a sense of belonging again. To hold her and tell everything would be fine. But he could not do that. He had waited too long and there was far too much risk, he was beginning to think there would never be a right time. He wanted her safe and away from harm, even if it cost him her trust in him. Yes, there would be repercussions in the Human World if the Spirit World did go to war at some point, but she would be safe there rather than here. But maybe… maybe he could compromise for both their sakes. Despite his better judgement, he seemed to recall an oath Yubaba had made to hire anyone that asked for employment at the Bathhouse. He could only assume he was now under the same oath.

He let out a sigh after a long pause. "Chihiro. I will apologize for my poor choice of words before, but I only say it because humans are truly incompatible with the Spirit World. You have almost disappeared twice, your friend almost disappearing as well." Chihiro looked to resist an eye roll and was about to protest when he held his hand up to let him talk. "However, your presence changed the Bathhouse last time and left an impression on many of the staff. And, against my better judgement, you are right about risk. No matter where you go there will always be some risk. Though I must say the stakes are a bit higher here." He could see the gears moving in her eyes. He continued. "Makoto needs to rest before he goes back with you and your friend back to the Human World, so, as a compromise, I will allow you to stay here for a week and then you and your friend must return to the Human World. While I am not comfortable with it, Makoto will rejoin you when the new moon returns, Yuuka can watch over you until then." Chihiro's eyes were lit as she lightly bounced on her heels like a child. "A week should be long enough to get the information you need and see Zeniba if you so desire."

Chihiro looked like she was holding herself back from exploding like a firework. Suddenly her arms flung around his neck, causing him to tense a bit. "Thank you Haku. I promise, I'll leave after a week." Her voice was excited, but he could slightly hear pain in her words. It was not what she wanted, but she seemed to settle for now. He had a feeling she would try to convince him to stay longer again, but he let her have her moment. The feeling of unease still unsettled him. He still had the Bathhouse to worry about, having Chihiro's immediate safety in the back of his head was not something he originally wanted to have on his list of priorities. Fortunately, he could trust Makoto with that task as well. He was suddenly grateful that he had learned the art of delegation.

A couple of voices brought him back to reality and Chihiro let go of his neck, somewhat embarrassed, looking to the source of the voices. Several yuna were gasping and squealing to themselves as they took in the scene before them. They were saying things along the lines of, "did you hear? Haku-San is letting her stay!" "Did you see the way she just hugged him? How could a human do such a thing!" Haku inwardly groaned, he would have to do something about the gossip train that ran through the Bathhouse.

Haku cleared his throat, dispelling the clusters of staff that had hidden themselves in the bath stalls and regaining the flustered Chihiro's attention. "Please be mindful and stay out of trouble."

"Haku, my friend, I don't think I've ever gone out searching for trouble. Trouble has always found me." She gave him a crooked smirk, not settling his worries in the least.

"That is what I am afraid of…" He replied, lowly.

Chihiro put up a serious expression. "I'm serious, Haku, I'll keep my promise." He felt a slight sting in her words. "I'll find my place though… at least I'll try." She smiled wistfully.

Haku smiled gently in reply. "I am here if you need anything, do not be afraid to ask for anything. Rin will help you and Rumi around with your jobs and your room. The jobs have not changed."

Chihiro saluted at the dragon and smiled. "Yes, boss." She chuckled and turned to leave. "I'll take my leave then. I have to go find Rumi and Rin, and pray that Yuuka and Makoto aren't fighting." She grimaced distastefully, and jogged off.

He watched her go down the hall before turning to his register where he had been taking inventory, praying that he had not just made a big mistake.

* * *

Chihiro's first matter of business would be to go find some more of her old friends. She'd already reunited with Kamaji, Rin and Haku. Zeniba would have to wait but for now she would take the mission of finding the witch's nephew, Boh.

Rumi tagged along with her as Chihiro gave her a mini tour of what she remembered of the Bathhouse. They went up the main elevator to get to the top floor where Yubaba's penthouse had been. That was where it got a little tricky, as Chihiro didn't quite know the way to Yubaba's office through the series of halls and doors, having been dragged by the collar of her shirt the last time she'd been there and climbing windows the time after that to get to the office. Oddly enough, Yuuka took over the tour and led them effortlessly through the maze of doors to the office, causing Chihiro to gape like a koi fish.

When they got to the office, it didn't look at all organized like it once was. Papers and supplies were strewn recklessly throughout the room, lamps and books scattered across the floor, scorch marks in different areas of the room. The décor that hung on the walls and the curtains were tattered and burned. At close inspection, Chihiro saw pieces of gold sprinkled around the room.

"This isn't right." She said, shaking her head. "This isn't like Yubaba."

"No kidding." Yuuka said, her purple eyes flitting around the room. "Her poor kid."

Chihiro let out a gasp. "Boh." She rushed over to the room Boh stayed in. Pillows and white feathers scattered the room, toys piled dejectedly in the corner. The lights were off and only the light from the doorway lit the room. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness as she looked around until she heard a barely audible sniffing sound coming from a pile of quivering pillows. "Boh?"

She approached the mound of pillows, carefully. "Boh? It's me, Sen." The name felt foreign on her lips, but she knew that was the name he knew her by. She moved several pillows out of the way. "Hey, it's all going to be okay." She moved the last pillow out of the way and met the face of Boh.

Boh wasn't as large as he had been eleven years ago, maybe he'd finally lost his baby fat. Instead of looking like an oversized toddler, he now looked like an oversized five-year-old. He still didn't have any hair from what Chihiro could see but he appeared to have shrunk in size since she saw him last.

Boh sniffed. "S-Sen?" He ran his hand under his nose.

"Hi Boh." She smiled gingerly. "It's been a while. How about you come out and we can play?"

Boh blinked and sniffled again before his eyes welled in tears and he came tumbling out of the pillows, tackling Chihiro into a bear hug on the floor. The hug was a bit weird because he was the same height as her five-foot three body, but he looked five… How that made logical sense, she wasn't sure. Dinosaur tears, because crocodile tears wouldn't suffice, rolled down Boh's face, his eyes puffy and red from crying. He had lost a lot of his baby fat, Chihiro assumed that maybe it was because he was no longer just restricted to his room and he was growing into his body, so he looked a bit slimmer, he was still a little chubby, but not as much as before. He wore a pale red plaid _jinbei_ outfit with the kanji Boh written on the back in white, like his old bib read.

"It's okay, Boh. Sssh." Chihiro cooed, trying to calm the child with gentle words, but under the surface, she was mad. No, livid. Yubaba had abandoned her child in her fit of rage and madness. She didn't want to think about what Boh had been through the last several months, watching his mother go mad.

Chihiro's cold brown eyes met Rumi's mahogany eyes and a silent conversation passed between the two. They were not going to let Yubaba get away with this. She could tell that Rumi wasn't happy about the situation either, even though she hardly knew the child. Despite her usual demeanor, she had a heart for children and recent events left her empathetic.

"Boh-Kun…" Rumi said, gently as she scooted towards the two on the floor.

Chihiro gently patted Boh's arm for his attention. "Hey. Boh, there's someone I want you to meet." Boh shook his head, eyes shut tight. "C'mon, she's really nice. I think you'll like her."

The boy hesitated and pushed away from Chihiro, sniffling as he did, tears still falling down his cheeks. He observed Rumi warily, as if gauging how much he could trust her. Was she a germ for his life? Was she a friend like Chihiro? Or would she abandon him like his mother?

"Hello Boh-Kun." Rumi said. "I'm Rumi. I'm a very close friend of Chihiro's, she's told me a lot about you." Her voice and smile were so soothing, it even thawed some of Chihiro's pent up bitterness.

Boh blinked and rubbing tears out of his eyes with balled fists. "Sh-sh-she did?"

She let out a soft goodhearted chuckle. "Of course. She told me all about her adventure here and how you were so very helpful." Boh blushed despite his already reddened face. "She told me that you were very kind and that she always wanted to come and see you again and introduce me."

The boy glanced to Chihiro, his eyes asking with bewilderment, 'Really?'

Chihiro nodded. "I missed you, Boh. I never forgot you when I left." She reached up and pinched his cheek. "How could I forget such a handsome face?" Boh giggled in response.

She wasn't lying. She never truly forgot any of them. They were all precious to her and she never wanted to push them away. But situations forced her to build a pillow castle high around herself to protect her from the words of the world. That included shrouding her memories in lies and piling the pillow fort higher to keep them at bay.

"I hope we can be friends as well, Boh-Kun?" Rumi asked.

"Friends…" Boh breathed, considering the word. He finally asked cautiously, "will you play with me?"

The girls smiled and giggled. "Of course." Rumi replied.

The rest of the afternoon was spent entertaining the large child with games, toys and stories of their recent adventures in the Human World and Spirit World. Boh seemed to like it more when Rumi told the stories, his eyes shining when she made broad gestures and changed voices while she recounted stories, leaving the Ogino slightly appalled. Chihiro wondered why her friend was trying to convince her to write and not just do it herself. Now that she thought about, why didn't she pick a major that allowed her to work with children, she was obviously good with them? But Rumi had chosen literature and language, always claiming she wasn't cut out for children.

The girls played with Boh until he grew tired and they would have to start getting ready for work. Chihiro promised Boh that she would take him with them when they went to visit Zeniba, and that maybe he could stay there until his mother returned. He seemed to like the idea, but he was still unhappy about the whole issue. The girls tucked him in for nap and reassured him they'd be back later.

As Chihiro closed the door after she switched the light to night mode, she turned to Rumi and grimaced. "I think we have some talking to do before work."

* * *

A/N: Hello. We welcome Boh and a compromise! And there's a war brewing in the north? What is causing so much worry in Haku? ... oh you think I know? Sorry I'm just the writer... wait...

Alternate text to when Chihiro told him about not belonging:

 _She took a deep breath and blinked back tears that misted her eyes. "It's the last thing I wanted."_

 _Haku inwardly groaned. She just HAD to pull the tears trick. Now he would never be able to convince her to leave! Heck, he would not be able to convince HIMSELF to get her to leave! He took a deep breath to keep it together, so he could deliver the news of her stay as professionally as possible._

Legit wanted to type that and had to put it _SOMEWHERE_ to get it out of my system. XD

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! And for those that do review, I thank you a bunches!

Thank you for the reviews from: **Amidstsnow,** **Firetail Finch,** **Prismae,** **RSBCS, Sofrick16,** **Spirited-PKMN Ranger,** **Luin-fanel,** **Rosettaxfantasy** and **Picklesisadeadcat**!

God bless! KawaChou

Oh! A reminder to check my profile to see the character designs for Runi/Yuuka, Makoto and Ame! Ok.. I'm done!


	12. Chapter 12: A Lull in Work

Written Rivers

A Home Amongst Rivers

Chapter 12: A Lull in Work

Haku had been right about one thing, the Bathhouse jobs hadn't changed much but the significant difference was definitely in the unity amongst the staff. There wasn't much last time she was there, but it was much, much worse this time around. There were yuna and frog spirits lounging around the staff corridors like they had nothing to do for the rest of the night to come, while others did their job half-heartedly. Chihiro was, least to say, not happy about this.

Rumi stood next to her in the salmon pink Bathhouse uniform, her hair pulled back in a high ponytail. She was examining the color and fabric used to make the outfit and she didn't seem to like it from the crease between her brows. Rumi had been super excited to see what her job would be at the Bathhouse, needless to say, Chihiro didn't have the heart to tell her that the jobs weren't going to be much different from the bathhouse she worked at in the Human World… Mainly because she'd be too busy laughing at the Hiiragi's realization.

Earlier, after the girls had tucked Boh in for bed, they took a walk through the garden before the sun started to set on the evening. Chihiro's frustration with Yubaba had still been fresh in her mind and she knew Rumi had similar feelings and she didn't even know the witch. Her mind was simaltaniously trying to figure out what she'd do when she saw Yubaba and what they'd have to do with Boh for the meantime. But she was also worried about Rumi. Rumi had been taking everything a little too well, and maybe it was thanks to Yuuka, but it caused Chihiro to worry for her friend.

"I don't like this Yubaba." Rumi finally said. "Who abandons their child? Didn't she love them at all?"

Chihiro shook her head. "To be honest, next to money, Boh was the only thing she loved more than anything. I don't know what would drive her to abandon him."

Rumi stared off to the distance for a moment then grimaced. "Yuuka said that any number of spells could have caused her to go mad like she did. Spells, curses? Geez, that's a lot to take in." She chuckled nervously.

This time Chihiro nodded. "Yeah. How are you taking it by the way? We haven't had much of a chance to talk since the forest."

Rumi walked attentively around a bush and stared at some flowers in front of her. "Like I said, it's a lot to take in. But, for some reason, I'm ok. It's probably thanks to Yuuka." She tapped her temple. "She explained a lot of this stuff to me a while ago but only images and feelings. It's definitely different seeing this stuff in real life."

Chihiro nodded again absently. "What about you personally?" She hesitated. "I know we sort of took this trip to distract you from… your family, but with so much more going on, I want to check on you."

Rumi didn't say anything as they turned a corner and they came to a clearing that looked over the water and cliff in the distance. Rumi sat in the grass and took in the view. "Honestly? I don't know, Chihiro. I don't know why I'm taking it so well, I don't know why I can't bring myself to cry. It hurts but…" She didn't have words.

Chihiro sat next to her and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "I know you hate it, but we don't always have to be strong, Rumi-Chan. You know I always have and always will be here when you need me."

Rumi leaned her head on Chihiro's shoulder. "How do you put up with me?"

"I don't." She deadpanned.

Rumi sat up and gaped at her.

The Ogino chuckled. "You're like a sister, there's nothing to put up with."

Rumi mocked a glare and punched Chihiro in the arm playfully. "Oh, shut up."

The girls sat their talking for a little longer before they went inside to get ready for their shift in the Bathhouse.

When they got back inside, they were given a mix of reactions. Looking around the staff lounge, Chihiro recognized many of the other staff, and most them did the same to her. Earlier she'd managed to escape the eyes of the staff do to the lack of staff on floor during day hours, but now in the wake hours of night and the Bathhouse about to open, everyone was awake, and everyone one was gossiping about the two humans in the Bathhouse. Chihiro glanced around and many stood around them, shamelessly pointing and talking about them, mumbling about how humans had been let in again and how Chihiro had practically thrown herself at Haku earlier, a few of them smiled and gave waves. She really couldn't tell who was actually happy to see them, if any.

Before Chihiro could really start approaching the other spirits, Rin came into the lounge area where many of the spirits gathered for briefing before opening. Rin came in hollering everyone to be quiet and to gather around, fixing her hands on her hips once she got everyone's attention.

"Alright, ladies and gents! We all know the rules and our tasks! I expect everyone to be on their best behavior tonight! We're trying to boost our numbers back up and we can't do that if you're all lounging around down here! Now, we have some old guests returning, hoping to give this place a second chance. Let's show them that the Bathhouse can still uphold the name of prestige it once had!"

A few cheers came from parts of the crowd, but many looked away or picked at their nails, barely even attempting to feign interest. This put a knot of anger in Chihiro's throat. What happened to them? Since when did they cease to care? Rumi must have noticed her chest puff up, because she grabbed Chihiro's forearm in an attempt to hold her back.

"Thank you for the underwhelming response." Rin grumbled. "Now. You all have probably noticed a few new members in the crowd."

"Sen!" A voiced called from the middle of the crowd, seemingly the only excited one.

Rin mumbled how she wanted to make the announcement but grinned. "You're right! Sen is here for a visit. Please treat her and her friend, Rumi, kindly and remind her how things are done around the Bathhouse." A cold glint passed over her eyes. "I'll remind you before our shift starts that Makoto and Yuuka are back and I will not be so kind if anything happens to our human guests. But I doubt we'll have any issues, right?" She grinned, passive aggressively.

The staff seemed to simultaneously gulp and nod, their gaze shifting between the girls and Rin.

"Alright then! Get to work! I don't want to see any of you down here unless you're on break! Let's go!" Rin called, dismissing the staff to their assigned tasks. She turned to the two human girls. "You ready?"

"Were the threats really necessary?" Chihiro asked.

Rin pierced her lips together in a half smile, considering her question before answering. "Yup. Now let's go show them how to get the job done. I'm gonna start giving incentives next week."

* * *

The Bathhouse was rather… quiet. There were a few loyal guests that came through, but it wasn't as nearly as busy as the last time Chihiro had been there. The reputation of the Bathhouse must have been seriously damaged for it to have gotten this low. Surprisingly, Chihiro recognized some of the guests, a few ootori, a handful of ushioni, and the oshira, the radish spirit she'd met the first time she came to the Spirit World. Chihiro seemed to notice that they had a lot more smaller spirits coming in as well, yosuzume, a strangely familiar kitsune, a few tanuki. She didn't remember seeing smaller spirits like them before, maybe Haku opened the Bathhouse to lesser spirits as well to help boost the numbers.

Right now, Chihiro had her salmon sleeves pulled back as she scrubbed the sides tub of a recently used tub. She lost Rumi sometime in the last couple hours since the Bathhouse opened, she assumed she was pulling her own in another stall on the floor. Chihiro herself wasn't finding much difficulty in her tasks, they weren't much different from her job at the bathhouse back in the Human World. She recalled her parents always complaining about how she'd do every chore at work but never at home. She chuckled inwardly at the memory of her mother's sour face.

She stopped scrubbing. What was she going to do about the Human World? In fact, when did she stop calling it home? If she somehow convinced Haku to let her stay, what would she do? Yeah, she had thought about it back before she closed off her memory, but now that she was here, she really didn't know what to do? She never thought she'd actually make it this far? What would she tell her parents? God, her parents thought she was crazy before, now what would they think? They'd send her to the nuthouse…

Her shoulders slumped. Was it worth it?

Chihiro shook her head and glanced around the stall she was in. She'd have to let those thoughts sink in later. She gave the tub a last scrub and took a bucket and rinsed the suds away. After she drained the excess water from the tub, she crawled out and collected the cleaning supplies, and started to head to the foyer for her next guest. As she headed through the halls she looked up to where yuna lined the awnings above her where the bridges sat overhead the baths. The yuna's eyes followed her as she moved, some glaring, some curious. She hated the attention. She remembered the spirits being unwelcoming her first visit, but it ended alright after she pacified Kaonashi. Haku mentioned that she had left an impression on them the last time she'd been there, but she wasn't so sure what kind of impression he meant. As far as she knew, the staff weren't rekindling that warm kind feeling she'd left with.

On her way to the foyer, she stopped by the supply room to return her box of cleaning supplies and ran into a nice little group of yuna, and she was getting school girl bully vibes from them. They were wearing very lose, very revealing yukata that left little to the imagination. The group consisted of about four yuna.

Chihiro sighed and went inside, wondering if Haku was aware of the scantly dressing yuna that worked at the Bathhouse. She bowed curtly as she excused herself past a few of them to get to the shelf she needed and turned around to find them blocking her way. Great… just great.

"I don't see why a human should be working here." One with gaudy red makeup said disgusted.

"I hear she's the same girl from ten years ago." Another chimed, her hair pulled back half up, half down.

"If it is her, then didn't she save Haku-Sama from certain death by Yubaba-Sama?" Another said, quirking a brow while covering her lower face with her sleeve.

"Well, even if she did, why does she think that she can just fling herself onto Haku-Sama?" The last yuna snarked, her gaudy makeup horrible in the light.

Chihiro's expression deadpanned. "If you all are done making observations as if I can't hear you, I'd like to get back to work. It's a wonder the Bathhouse has kept any of the guests up till now with you here." She attempted to brush past them to the door but the yuna who spoke last grabbed her by her ponytail. She bit back a yelp.

"I never! Since when did humans start behaving such!" She gawked.

"My, we must teach her that humans must be respectful and that they don't belong here."

"Whether she has friends in high places or not."

Chihiro grit her teach and wretched her hair free. "Oh, get a grip!" She snapped. "You four sit around bullying the human and, what? Are you getting anything done to help the Bathhouse? We'll be out of the business soon and guess who'll be asked to go first? The one's that don't do any of the hard work!" She grabbed a wet sponge from the shelf next to her and threw it at their feet, causing the to squeal and jump back. "Now make yourselves useful and help bring this Bathhouse to its former glory."

With that, she stepped past the yuna and into the hallway. Once out, she pressed herself against the wall beside the door and let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. She just stood up to _and_ thrown a sopping sponge at those yuna. Had she lost it? No. She was just coming to understand why the Bathhouse had been going under. The staff weren't trying, they really didn't care. The fact that they'd resort to bullying was ridiculous.

Chihiro straightened her back and adjusted her ponytail from the earlier tug. No need to be mopping, there was work to be done.

She continued to the foyer and met with another spirit to take to their bath stall. The spirit appeared as an older man with a receding hairline and sunspots on his skin, his skin crinkled from old age and lots of what could be laugh lines. His round, robe clad body hunched over his cane as a long white beard went down his chest and his long white hair pulled-back in a ponytail at the back of his neck. Chihiro wandered how he got into the building by himself in the first place. She dismissed the thought and bowed respectively.

"Hello sir, I'll be taking care of you today, let me take you to your bath." She stepped to the side and gestured for him to follow, earning a smile from the old man as he followed.

She led him down the hall of the main floor, passing other steaming bath stalls as they went. One of the stalls held two of the earlier yuna, finally putting themselves to good use. Chihiro stopped in front of an empty stall and gestured for the old man to enter. The stall had a slightly smaller round tub that sunk into the ground instead of elevated like the others. The old man handed her a bath token that the foreman had given him, in which she takes it to the wall and sends it to kamaji to retrieve the hot water. After the water came and she started to fill the tub, Chihiro guided the man to the tub and helped ease him into the tub after helping him de-robe, leaving him only with a towel around his waist. When the man was comfortable, she began massaging his hands and feet, letting him relax in the herbal water. She let her mind wander slightly, as she thought about ways to improve the Bathhouse's situation. There was bringing order and motivation back that needed to be done. Then there was Boh… Maybe when she went to visit Zeniba she could leave him there, Zeniba loves her nephew and she wasn't sure who would take care of him and the Bathhouse when they left back for the Human World… when they left…

Suddenly, she realized the man was staring at her and snapped back to focus. "I'm sorry, I must have spaced out, was there something you needed?"

The man smiled gingerly. "No, but you can stop massaging this hand, I believe it is quite relaxed." He chuckled and Chihiro promptly let go of his hand, her face turning a bright red.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir. I won't let it happen again."

He waved his hand dismissively. "You need not worry. I am more curious how a human like you got employment here." His dark eyes glinted with curiosity.

Chihiro let out a nervous laugh. "I guess you can say I have friends in high places, sir."

He titled his head. "I am sure you can." His eyes considered her, his eyes smiling and warm. "You have not changed much, have you child? Still lost…" His expression was empathetic.

She blinked and gaped like a fish in response. "Excuse me?"

The man took her hand with sudden urgency. "You must find your path and follow it without falter. Your friend will have to make a decision soon and you will have to be their anchor. You must convince your friend of their duty." He was stern, like he held the fate of the world in his words.

Chihiro's eyes were wide as her heart beat loudly in her ears. She gave a small tug of her hand and let out a small whimper, the old man was stronger than he looked. Who was this man? Her path? A decision? Her friend? What was he going on about? She tugged at her hand again. "Sir, I ask that you please let go."

His grip tightened slightly. "You must find your path, Ogino Chihiro."

Chihrio faltered when he said her name. "Sir, I don't understand." She exasperated.

Instead of answering her question, he released her hand and rose from the tub, raising his hand out in the air and his cane flew to it. Chihiro sat on the floor, her brows knit together in confused fear. The man smiled and nodded his head in a thank you.

She then heard foot steps to in the hall and looked to the sound to see Haku turning the corner into the stall. When her eyes flew back to the old man, he was gone. All there was to prove that he had been there was a pile of gold sitting at the edge of the tub.

"Chihiro…" Haku stressed, his eyes wide with a mixture of alarm, concern and frustration.

"Haku… I…" Chihiro couldn't get her brain to form a sentence. What in the world just happened? She didn't know what to do with what that man had said?

Haku strode over to her and knelt to where she was, looking her over. "Chihiro, what happened?"

Chihiro shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "Who was that?"

He grimaced. "A powerful spirit. Very powerful. You seem to have a talent for attracting them."

Chihiro's brows knit together. "He… He said that I had to find my path and be someone's anchor in a decision they have to make. Do you know what he's talking about?"

If he knew the answer, Haku did a decent job at hiding it. He shook his head. "It is something you need not worry about. It would be best to visit and consult with Zeniba-"

"Will you stop saying that it's not something for me to worry about!" Chihiro interrupted. "He spoke to me about it! It was practically a prophecy. Obviously I'm part of whatever is going on-"

"And I pray it does not come to that!" Haku hissed. "You leave in six days. You will not tempt fate to make you a part of whatever is boiling in the Spirit World."

"But Haku-"

"End of discussion." He stated, standing up. "You can go on break for now. Thank you for all you have done so far."

With that, Haku left the stall, leaving Chihiro fuming.

* * *

A/N:

Late chapter, mah bad, it was a busy weekend. ;-;

And sorry guys! I didn't realize till after, but the last chapter was supposed to take place in the morning after Haku found out about Chihiro. So then their meeting with Boh would be in the afternoon. I'm really sorry, I need to work on setting the time in the story. I'll probably go back and edit this little slip up.

In reference to the spirit names: _ootori-sama_ are the big duck like spirits, _ushioni-sama_ are the ogre like spirits and then _oshira-sama_ is the radish spirit. I try to use as many Japanese terms as possible if you noticed.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! And for those that do review, I thank you a bunches!

Thank you for the reviews from: **Amidstsnow,** **Firetail Finch,** **Prismae,** **RSBCS, Sofrick16,** **Spirited-PKMN Ranger,** **Luin-fanel** and **Picklesisadeadcat**!

God bless! KawaChou


	13. Chapter 13: Conflict and Reflect

Written Rivers

A Home Amongst Rivers

Chapter 13: Conflict and Reflect

Chihiro's return was not going at all as he thought it would. He never had a clear image of how it would happen but how it was currently unfolding was most definitely not anything he would have imagined. Her encounter with the powerful spirit that night was yet another undesirable addition to his unplanned plan.

Haku had been in the middle of his new duties as owner of the Bathhouse, looking over ledgers and old files that had been surprisingly well kept by the old witch, when Ame skipped into his office with his red umbrella announcing Chihiro and Rumi had been doing well for their first night as staff. Ame even stated how Chihiro had stood up for herself against some bullying yuna, whom Ame had promptly attended to himself after Chihiro had handled it herself.

If there was one thing Haku could count on the young amefurikozō spirit was that he could hold his own when asserting his authority. He had no idea where he got it, but Ame could be stern and assertive when he needed and was never afraid to put his foot down in front of the staff when Haku or Rin were not present. Maybe it was the little thunder clouds that appeared above his head when he was angry, by which Ame practically wore his heart on his sleeve… or above his head… Either way, Haku could trust him to the task of handling the staff as his assistant and apprentice. However, he would have to do something about the yuna, Yubaba had given them a little too much freedom in the past.

After Ame made his announcement and started picking a random book off the bookcase Haku kept for him in the corner of the office, Haku felt an odd presence in the air. The idea of a powerful spirit returning to the Bathhouse so soon after its fall did not feel right. This was the same presence of the spirit that visited last time Chihiro had come. The river spirit that came in the form of a stink spirit. Could it be the same spirit? No… this spirit was different.

"Ame." Haku turned toward the young spirit. "Did you see any unusual guests downstairs before you came here?"

Ame looked up calculatedly from his book and hummed softly. "Hm… Not really. There was an old man with a cane. From what I got when I walked by, he did seem more powerful that all the other spirits we've been seeing lately."

Haku's eyes glanced at an untouched stack of envelopes on his simple wooden desk and leaned back in his chair apprehensively. He was not fond of the ideas of who the spirit was that were lofting through his head. He knew they would start showing up around the Bathhouse sooner or later, but he did not think it would be so soon.

While in his thoughts, there was a spike in alertness in the spirit's power and he bolted up out of his chair, rushed past Ame, and down several floors to the bathing floor. When he met the bathing floor, he stormed through the stalls till he found the smaller one he had been looking for with a very confused and frightened Chihiro sitting next to the tub with a generous pile of gold beside her. Her eyes had met his and flicked back to the space in front of her, her expression furthering into a gawk as if a ghost had disappeared in front of her.

"Chihiro…" Haku stressed.

"Haku… I…" She did not seem to understand what she had just encountered. The spirit she had just met was someone you did not want on your bad side.

Haku strode over to her and knelt to where she was, looking her over to see if the spirit had used magic of any kind on her. "Chihiro, what happened?"

He tried to meet her eyes but Chihiro shook her head. "Who was that?"

He grimaced. "A powerful spirit. Very powerful. You seem to have a talent for attracting them."

Chihiro's brows knit together. "He… He said that I had to find my path and be someone's anchor in a decision they have to make. Do you know what he's talking about?"

Haku resisted the urge to lose face and exposed that he knew anything. He shook his head. "It is something you need not worry about. It would be best to visit and consult with Zeniba-"

"Will you stop saying that it's not something for me to worry about!" Chihiro interrupted. "He spoke to me about it! It was practically a prophecy. Obviously I'm part of whatever is going on-"

"And I pray it does not come to that!" Haku hissed. "You leave in six days. You will not tempt fate to make you a part of whatever is boiling in the Spirit World."

"But Haku-"

"End of discussion." He stated, standing up, he was not going to have this debate right now. "You can go on break for now. Thank you for all you have done so far."

Haku had left the stall and returned to his office where he let out a low growl. He did not like where any of this was going. He knew exactly who had visited Chihiro and he almost knew exactly what the old spirit was possibly asking of her. But why her?

He ran his hand over his face. He prayed this would all pass and that they would give up on him, realizing that no matter how many times he was asked that he would give the same answer of "no." But he felt that that would remain an unanswered prayer. No, he would get an answer, just not the one he wanted. He walked down the hall that led to his main office and found Ame sitting cross-legged next to the bookcase, engrossed in a book. So much so, he did not seem to notice Haku walk in.

"What are you studying this time, Ame?"

The young spirit shot his head up so fast that he grabbed the back of his neck in pain. "Oowww. Shishou…" Ame grumbled and then beamed a smile. "Ah! I'm reading a book about storm spells, never know when they'll come in handy."

Haku chuckled and walked around to look over Ame's shoulder to see the book. That was another thing he could always count on the young spirit for. No matter how cross or what his mood was, Ame could always find away to put a smile on his face, even if he was not aware he was doing it.

"Thank you for looking out for the girls, Ame."

"Anything for Shishou!" Ame grinned.

A knock at the door distracted the two and Haku went to answer the door. In the hall stood a man with shaggy brown hair and green eyes, Makoto. He wore a simple, traditional black _jinbei_ outfit with black pants and traditional _zori_. From his tense stance and guarded look in his eye, Haku could tell that Makoto was still shaken from the conversation they had had earlier during the day after Haku had talked with Chihiro. The _okami_ had explained everything that had happened during their trip to the Spirit World and even further back to update him on what had happened since their last update, which had been far too long ago. Haku had always tried to make some sort of effort to keep in touch with the wolf but throughout the years since he sent him off, he was occupied by one thing or another. Makoto had been given his assignment, and Haku had trusted him to know what to do even if he was not able to get contact.

However, Haku had to talk with the wolf demigod about his responsibilities as her protector. As her protector, he was supposed to keep her away not bring her to the Spirit World. But Chihiro had been right about one thing, how long would it have taken to bring her here when he did go to get her and what would they have done when she got there? He whole-heartedly believed that she was not meant to be in the Spirit World, but he wished for her to be near. He wanted to be near his friend, a bond that he held very precious, more so than any other friendship in the past. To a human no less. He was coming to realized that if he wanted her to stay in the Human World, he was going to have to start pushing her away.

Haku sighed inwardly. "Makoto."

"Kohaku-Sama. I have made preparations to go to Zeniba-San's cottage tomorrow. Is there anything that you would like to be done or taken with us?"

The dragon studied Makoto. "Chihiro mentioned taking Boh with them, you have the proper amount of tickets for the train?"

Makoto's eyes glinted, as if saying 'you doubt me?' But the shine quickly faded. "Of course, Master."

Haku nodded. "Then the four of you depart in the afternoon, you should be at Swamp Bottom by tomorrow morning."

"Of course." Makoto bowed his head. "Is there anything else you need me to do?"

Haku sat at his desk and stared at a blue, glass orb on his desk that swirled like a river inside. "None at the moment, Makoto." He looked back at the okami. "Just make sure she stays out of trouble, that is all I ask."

Makoto grimaced as if silently conveying how difficult that task actually was. Haku understood the sentiment, Chihiro seemed to have a bad habit of finding trouble. "If there is nothing else, I will go finish making preparations and give Chihiro-San and Rumi-San notice of our departure."

"Thank you, you may go."

* * *

Chihiro was a bit taken aback when she woke up to the face of her dog looming over her. She sighed and scratched him behind the ear. She looked around and almost forgot where she was. All around her were sleeping yuna and other staff from the Bathhouse, beside her Rumi continued to sleep and mumbled under her breath.

She looked back to Makoto and sat up. "Hey, boy. What's up?" She yawned, scratching his head subconsciously.

"We will be leaving to Zeniba-San's cottage this afternoon. I wanted to be sure you were ready?" Makoto replied, nuzzling her hand.

She hummed in response. "Hm? Oh, right. Yes. What time is it?"

"Late morning. Around ten o'clock."

"Hm… I guess we should start waking up then." She chuckled and started poking at Rumi's side. "Hey, hey, Rumi. Wake up."

Rumi grumbled in her sleep and swatted at Chihiro's hand unconsciously. "Stop it…" She protested.

"But we gotta get ready to leave." Chihiro herself was still a bit groggy. It had been a long and stressful night. After the old spirit paid her a visit and Haku's shut down, the night really didn't improve much. She had to snap at a few more staff members and put them in their place. She had found Rumi at one point holding her own until a staff member pushed her over the edge, causing Yuuka to take over and give the staff member an earful with a promise for the worst possible job in the Bathhouse. Needless to say, no one bothered Rumi after that. However, regardless of all the downs of her night, she found a good handful of still loyal staff members who did their best and supported her throughout the night.

Rumi rolled over to look at her, glaring bloody murder at her with her mahogany eyes. "After everything you put me through last night, I can't believe you have the _audacity_ to try and wake me up."

Chihiro laughed nervously. "Heh. C'mon sleeping beauty."

"Will you two be quiet…" A yuna complained next to them as she rolled over.

After the girls put away their futons, changed into their comfortable, _modern_ clothes, and gathered their things, Makoto lead them down to the kitchen area where they had a late brunch and prepared their meals for the journey. She found the chefs to be nice, since they remembered her from her first visit, as they helped them prepare different meals that they could eat during their trip. After they finished in the kitchen, they made their way to the top floor to get Boh. On their way up, they weren't bothered by any other staff, and got to see the quiet side of the Bathhouse. Since the staff worked late, they often slept till early afternoon before getting up to socialize and tend to their duties around the Bathhouse. The only staff that were really up at this time were the kitchen staff.

When the girls reached Boh's room at the top floor, they found Boh playing with a rain cloud on the large balcony area outside the office. When he spotted them, he grinned and bounded towards them.

"Sen! Sen! Look, look! It's my own cloud!"

Confused, Chihiro smiled. "I see. How did you get your own cloud?"

"Ame brought it to me!" Boh said excitedly.

Chihiro and Rumi looked around the balcony and saw Ame sitting on the balcony railing, kicking his legs and waving. "Hello." He smiled.

"How did you get a cloud?" Rumi asked before Chihiro could open her mouth.

Ame grinned and jumped down from the railing. "Easy! I just tell it to do it and it does it."

The girls exchanged looks. Rumi shrugged. "He just tells it to do it and it does it." She repeated.

"Yup! Watch!" Ame twirled around and pointed his red umbrella toward a passing cloud in the sky. Suddenly, a small gust of wind caused a piece of the cloud to branch off and fly down to them. Soon it merged with the small cloud that Boh was playing with earlier and formed a large cotton ball in the sky above them.

"Wow." Chihiro said in awe. She poked it and her hand passed through, leaving her hand with a cold damp feeling, like walking through fog. "That's amazing, Ame. How are you able to do it?"

Ame shrugged. "I just can. Shishou says it's an ability I have because I'm an amefurikozō."

Rumi snapped her finger. "I remember that one. You're like a weather spirit, you can control the rain."

Ame grinned. "Yeah. Something like that." He then promptly made their little mini cloud rain over the balcony, avoiding getting the occupants wet. "So. Shishou said that you'll be taking Boh with you Zeniba-San's?" He inquired.

"Shishou? Oh, you mean Haku?" Chihiro asked, receiving a nod. "Yeah, we're taking him to be with his aunt. It's better that way, since there are many who can always take care of him here."

Ame grimaced a smile. "I've been hanging out with Boh since Shishou found me. It'll be a bit lonely without him, but I'd feel better knowing that he was in good hands that loved him." He turned to Boh and stretched out his arms to welcome a hug. "I'll miss you, big guy."

Boh smiled sadly. "I'll miss you too, Ame-Nii." The boys embraced and said their goodbyes.

Ame turned to the girls. "As much as I'd like to see you off, Shishou has asked me to go on an errand and I have to go. I'll see you guys when you come back! Gambatte!" With that, the boy stepped up onto the railing, opened his umbrella and waved before jumping off the balcony. The girls raced to the railing and looked down to see Ame floating harmlessly to the ground before a cloud caught him and whisked him away with the wind.

Chihiro let out a sigh of relief. "I have a feeling that boy is gonna be the end of me one day."

Rumi nodded in agreement. "Let's go find Haku before we leave. Let him know we're leaving and see if there's anything we need before we go."

Hesitantly, the Ogino agreed and the four of them headed to the lower levels where Haku's office was. Makoto followed along quietly, Boh walking beside him looking like he was resisting the urge to grab his tail. Haku's office was near the lower levels where he could have close contact with the staff while his bedroom was somewhere in the higher floors. Rumi seemed to take over their little tour down to the office as if she knew the Bathhouse like the back of her hand. Chihiro decided to chalk it up with Yuuka telling her the way or taking over. When they came to the office, Rumi knocked on the door and the door opened by itself, inviting them in and she led them in. There was a short hall of doors that led into a larger open space, colored with shades of green and blue and decorated with shelves of books. Along the window wall was a centered fireplace with floor to ceiling windows that had _shoji_ doors that led to a small patio. The room was subtle in the coloring and furnishing, a simple couch near the fireplace and simple seating and desk, leaving the room with a rather calm, traditional feel that the rest of the Bathhouse had. The owner of the room sat at his desk attentively, writing on a paper before turning to the guests of his room.

"I take it that you are prepared to leave?" Haku asked, resting his head on his hand that leant against the armrest of his chair.

Rumi bowed. "We thought it would be appropriate to come and visit before we left." She rose, and her eyes were a deep purple.

Haku considered Yuuka and gave a scoffing sound in the back of his throat that was barely audible, causing Chihiro to raise an eyebrow. "Well, everything has been arranged that you will all take the train to Swamp Bottom and be there by early tomorrow. You will return the following day with Makoto."

"I see…" Chihiro said curtly, avoiding any eye contact with the dragon.

"Well then…" Yuuka said, attempting to break whatever tension was in the room. "I guess now is no better time to leave. Heh." She chuckled nervously. "Makoto and I will make sure that the girls remain safe and give our regards to Zeniba-San for you."

Haku held his gaze on Chihiro, causing her to fist her hands and make her avoidance more obvious. "Thank you, Yuuka. Rin is waiting for you at the dock. I look forward to seeing you all again." His gaze shifted to Boh. "Especially you, Boh. You are a precious part of the Bathhouse. You are welcome to visit whenever you want." He smiled at the child kindly.

Boh beamed with a smile. "Thank you, Haku-Nii!"

Chihiro watched the exchange carefully. She could tell that Haku had made an effort to connect with the child over the years and Boh trusted him for it. Before he could return the gaze, she looked away. She couldn't look him in the eye.

"Well… I guess we should leave then." She said, accidently meeting his gaze, where she met a glimpse of hurt in his eyes before the emotion disappeared.

"Yes. I pray for a safe journey to Zeniba's…" He smiled.

The five of them bowed to each other and the four travelers left the office to the Bathhouse exit. They followed walked through the side gate and down to Kamaji's boiler room where Chihiro and Rumi poked their head in briefly to say their goodbyes. They met Rin at the base of the stairs where she had two _tarai-bune_ boats waiting, a yuna waiting in one of the boats.

"Nice weather for boat ride, dontcha think." She grinned.

Chihiro laughed. "You bet. Let's go!"

* * *

A/N:

I'm sorry for all the mystery, there are some things that take time to develop. We'll have to wait to see what is pestering our friends.

I was also having trouble with this chapter and it went through a lot of revisions. But here it is! I'm trying to go for every Friday.

When Haku rushed down to Chihiro on the bathing floor, I was tempted to just write: "Nope. Nope. Nopenopenopenope. NOPE." XD XD XD

 _Okami_ means "wolf god" by the way. Although he is not 100% god, I will be using the term to describe Makoto.

 _tarai-bune_ is the boat that Rin uses at the end of the movie to get Chihiro to the train tracks. It's also known as a "tub-turned boat".

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! And for those that do review, I thank you a bunches!

Thank you for the reviews from: **Amidstsnow,** **Firetail Finch,** **Prismae,** **RSBCS, Sofrick16,** **Spirited-PKMN Ranger,** **Luin-fanel** and **Picklesisadeadcat**!

God bless! KawaChou


	14. Chapter 14: Ma

Written Rivers

A Home Amongst Rivers

Chapter 14: Ma

The ride to Swamp Bottom was just as uneventful as the last. Chihiro and Rumi seemed to have a silent agreement to remain quiet throughout the ride. Occasionally Boh would get a bit antsy, but he did well to remain occupied throughout the trip. Makoto laid quietly in his Shikoku form at their feet, his eyes observing the passengers that occupied the train.

As the day drew on, the train chugged down the tracks, tracing water around them as they glided by. Chihiro watched as at each platform, the ghostly beings walked on and off the train, lugging big suitcases with them as they sought out their destinations. Signs and lights streamed passed, blending together as they watched, the occasional island of homes in the middle of the water. The sky dawned a pink hue as night drew closer, birds fluttering through the sky and off into the distance, fish floating beneath the clear, darkening water that rippled beside them. At some point a light rain fell overhead and Chihiro got the idea that Ame was watching over them from afar.

The calmness left Chihiro to her thoughts, something Rumi used to always warn her about in the Human World. Said girl was now leaning against her shoulder, beginning to dose off into sleep. How much did her friend know? How much did she _not_ know? Chihiro's mind wandered to the… prophecy? Yeah, that's what she was going to call it: the prophecy.

 _You must find your path and follow it without falter. Your friend will have to make a decision soon and you will have to be their anchor. You must convince your friend of their duty._

 _Your friend_ … But which friend? Haku? Rumi? Makoto? Maybe none of them, maybe the spirit was an old senile man who had gone off the deep end. But by the way Haku reacted… She clenched her fists and took a deep breath, closing her eyes to calm herself. She focused on the soft pattering sound of the rain on the windows, calming herself. She always loved the sound of the rain, it was like a constant heart beat that calmed her rushing mind, slowing it to a pace of clarity and stillness.

She let out a deep breath. And pulled the hair tie out of her ponytail, letting her hair cascade down her shoulders and back. She studied the small purple hair tie in her hand, the one that Zeniba had given her oh so long ago. It was the only proof that she ever had that the Spirit World had existed. Even when she denied it all, she held onto it, as if holding on to that small hope that it was all real, that she would one day return. That and it was a very high-quality hair tie, never broke once. But it was honestly her only anchor to the Spirit World.

Chihiro looked out the window again. What was going on in this world that caused Haku to stress out so much? And how did she play a part in it? No matter what Haku said or prayed, the old spirit had given her a task and she didn't seem to have a choice but be a part of whatever was going on.

" _You must find your path, Ogino Chihiro."_

Whatever the old spirit was trying to imply, Chihiro already knew that she was looking for something, she had been for years now. She thought it was her return to the Spirit World at first but now that she was there, she wasn't so sure. She felt no real fulfillment in the accomplishment of her return or seeing Haku again. In fact, she still held a lot of resentment toward the dragon and she wasn't sure when she'd be able to overcome it.

She let out another breath as the train pulled up to the fourth stop. She looked to Makoto resting at her feet as his eyes followed each new passenger suspiciously. "Hey Makoto."

His head leaned toward her, but his eyes still followed the passengers. "Hn?" He hummed in reply.

"I'm going to rest for a bit, make sure we make it to the sixth stop and wake us when we get there." She leaned her head onto Rumi's, who'd made a pillow out of the crook of Chihiro's neck.

Once the doors were closed and the train was moving, Makoto gave her his full attention and met her eyes. "Certainly, Chihiro-San."

"Thanks, Makoto…" Chihiro let out a small yawn, closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.

* * *

The sound that Chihiro awoke to next was that of train wheels squeaking and Makoto nudging her leg. "We are here, Chihiro-San."

Chihiro blinked away the sleep in her eyes and looked out the window to find a swamp of trees with branches and vines hanging low from their trunks. The rain had stopped, and the night sky held little lights of stars and scattered clouds. It was pretty late in the night but not quite yet morning, sunlight not yet hitting the horizon.

"Yeah! We're here!" Boh bounced in his seat, causing Rumi to wake up with a start.

"Who? What? Where?" Rumi blinked in a panic, looking around. Forever the morning person.

"Swamp Bottom." Chihiro answered, standing to grab her bag from the rack above her, pulling down Rumi's and the others while she was at it.

Rumi took her bag and looked out the window. "Wow. Does she really live here? It's sort of… ah, gloomy?"

Makoto lead them off the train and they were all hit with the cool humid air of the swamp, causing the girls to tighten their jackets around themselves and for Boh to huddle closer to Chihiro.

"I don't know why she'd choose to live out here, but the cottage she lives in is nice. You forget all about the swamp part." Chihiro attempted to sound cheerful in the brisk night.

"Right…" Rumi mused, seemingly unconvinced.

When the four were huddled on the road and the train had pulled away, a lamp post with a gloved hand for a boot hopped toward them. It bowed to them and the group reciprocated the bow.

As they rose, Chihiro chuckled. "Looks like Obaa-San is expecting us." She smiled and led the following of the lamp post.

They walked the dirt path to the cottage, frogs croaking around them and nocturnal birds chirping in the trees. Soon, the road started to open up to a ranch-style gated garden, where it led up to a cottage home and the lamp jumped up to hang from its post on the gate. The smell of fresh wet soil filled the air, as smoke billowed from the chimney up to the moon lit sky above. The four travelers walked through the gate to approach the home and were met with an opening door.

"Don't let the cold air in now! Come in! Come in!" An old kindly voice called from inside.

Chihiro's pace hurried through the door, excitement bubbling in her. "Obaa-San!" She grinned, her eyes falling almost immediately onto the old witch in the kitchen.

Zeniba turned toward them and smiled warmly. "My, Chihiro! Look how you've grown!" She took in Chihiro and gave her a hug.

"Oh, Obaa-San, I've missed you." Chihiro nuzzled into the embrace, feeling like a child again. She stepped out of the hug and saw a shadow figure out of the corner of her eye. "Kaonashi! I see you're still here, are you keeping out of trouble?"

The shadow spirit smiled, and his head bobbed up and down a few times. "Ah, ah!"

Chihiro laughed and gestured toward her friends. "Oh right! Obaa-San, this is my best friend Rumi, and Makoto. We also have Yuuka in... ah…" She wasn't sure how to explain that one, but the witch had probably heard stranger things.

Zeniba chuckled good-heartedly. "It is very nice to meet you Rumi and it is nice to see you again, Makoto. And Yuuka, I have missed you deeply, why don't you visit more often?"

Chihiro scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion and looked to Rumi, who looked equally as confused. "I beg your pardon?" Rumi said, raising a brow.

"She hasn't told you?" Zeniba asked, empathetically.

"No?" Chihiro said hesitantly. Secrets were coming to be unsurprising to her these days, especially in the Spirit World. It was really starting to become bothersome.

"I'm her niece…" The sound of Rumi's voice filled a silent void that Chihiro didn't recognize. She looked at Rumi and her eyes were purple and filled with a sadness she'd never seen in them.

"Her niece?" The Ogino asked pensively. "But… I thought Yubaba only had Boh?"

Zeniba's eyes followed Yuuka sympathetically, the yosuzume trying to avoid eye contact with everyone. "Did you think Yubaba is my only sibling?"

"Ummm… Yes?" Chihiro said.

The old witch chortled. "Come. Let us discuss this over tea and cookies." As if on cue, a timer went off by the stove and the witch went to retrieve whatever was in the oven.

Everyone situated themselves around the table as Zeniba pulled out fresh cookies and started doting on Boh about how much she missed him and that she already had a room prepared for him. Makoto had shifted to his human form and found his seat by Chihiro, remaining his silent, observant self. Kaonashi helped serve tea to everyone, excited to have guests and see old friends again. The table was quiet aside from Zeniba's doting. After everyone received their tea and treats, Zeniba took Boh to his room and tucked him in, since he hadn't got much sleep on the train.

At Zeniba's return, she smiled and picked up where they had left off earlier. "Yubaba and I are twins, yes, but we're not the only siblings in our family. We also have an older brother, known by the name of Sojobo."

"Sojobo?" Chihiro gawked. "Like _the_ Sojobo?"

Zeniba smiled. "The one and only. He is a tengu hermit that lives up in the mountains. We never see him, actually, we haven't seen him in centuries, not since he trained that young samurai, what was his name, Minamoto no Yoshitsune?"

"He's not just any tengu hermit…" Yuuka said, still avoiding eye contact. "He's the king of all tengu. He's the most powerful daitengu of all. He's not to be messed with…" She was visibly tense, as if she knew first hand.

The old witch nodded. "You are right there. Yuuka here is his daughter from before he officially became a daitengu."

"According to some teachings, I shouldn't exist…" Yuuka grumbled. This was very out of character for the yosuzume spirit, Chihiro wasn't sure how to respond.

"You were born out of wedlock?" Chihiro inquired.

Yuuka scoffed, her nose wrinkling. "Yeah… something like that." She turned to Zeniba. "Thank you, Oba-San, for having me after so long. I've been… busy…"

Zeniba nodded. "Of course, I understand. Just don't be a stranger anymore from now on."

The girl grimaced with a nod and retreated, her eyes fading back to mahogany and a tear slipping past her eye. Rumi sat for a moment, seemingly shocked, like she'd seen a ghost or heard a very sad story. Tears continued to slip down her cheeks.

"Rumi-Chan?" Chihiro reached out to touch her arm only for it to flinch away.

Rumi stood. "I'm sorry… I… I need a moment…" She looked to Zeniba. "Is… is there a room I can go to… to unpack my things?"

"Of course, dear, take the first room on the left in the hallway."

"Thank you." Rumi took her bag and left down the hallway, disappearing into the room directed.

After a moment of silence, Makoto rose and followed Rumi into the room, leaving Chihiro with Zeniba and Kaonashi. Chihiro turned back to the table and sipped at her tea. What had just happened? There were too many questions starting to spiral in her head and not enough words would be able to flow from her mouth. So, she started simple… if it could be called that…

"So, the great Sojobo is your older brother?"

Zeniba chuckled. "Yes. He wasn't always a great and powerful daitengu though. Before he died he was just our brother."

"Wait, he died?" Chihiro asked.

"Yes, his name was once Noboru, he once was a kind spirit, but he fell under bad influences and pride and anger overtook him. He died because of his own actions and self-righteousness. That's when my sister and I became witches. We were poor and had nothing but each other with our brother gone and our gifts in medicinal practices. With only our witchcraft in our pocket, we created medicines and spells for those in need. Yubaba decided to use our medicine and herbal knowledge to start a small bathhouse together, however it didn't start well and was rather unpopular. I always told her it would take time and patience to get a following, but Yubaba was impatience and desperate to get out of the situation we were in."

"You two, used to run the Bathhouse together?"

"Yes." Zeniba paused and let out a sigh. "But she chose to take a path I couldn't follow, and it is now catching up to her."

"What do you mean? You mean how she has been on the fritz lately and how the Bathhouse crashed?"

Zeniba nodded solemnly, stirring a spoon in her tea. "Ever since the Bathhouse, she's been under the influence of powerful magic. A hinnagami, a doll that she made centuries ago that granted any wish. However, it is extremely powerful and dangerous magic for the creator. If one does not continue to make wishes, it would consume and haunt its creator even after death. I warned her not to involve herself in such magic, but she went with it anyway and soon the Bathhouse and her life was flourishing. I couldn't bare to see her throw herself into such magic. She banned me from the Bathhouse and started to make a name for the Bathhouse, using the doll to gain guests and staff. It was a depressing thing to watch."

"Wow…" Chihiro empathize. "She must have been desperate…"

"Yes, but we must all pay the price for using magic." Zeniba smiled sadly.

The girl hesitated for a moment. "Have you paid a price?"

Zeniba stopped mid-sip in drinking her tea. "Yes… Even I have meddled in dark magic and paid the price. And that is why I raised Yuuka."

"You raised… Yuuka?" Chihiro stopped and realized the implication. She put her hand to her stomach. "I'm sorry…"

Zeniba waved her off. "No worries child. I've come to terms and I got to raise my niece to the spirit she is today. My brother refused to care for her, so I took her in."

"How did Noboru become a tengu?"

"Oh, he was incarnated into a tengu because of the life he lived. We haven't seen much of him over the centuries since he came back. But we have heard the stories of what he has done."

"Hm." Chihiro hummed in agreement. She decided to change the subject. "Obaa-San. I have questions about the Spirit World."

"I'm sure you do, dear." Zeniba chuckled. "But why don't we wait until morning. You should get your rest, it was a long journey here."

Chihiro grimaced but agreed. "Alright. G'night, Obaa-San."

"Good night, Chihiro."

* * *

A/N:

I was actually listening to rain sounds to get me in the mood of the train scene. I love the rain, we don't get enough of it where I live. The sound, the smell. Rain is amazing.

Out of curiosity, how often is it confusing to tell the difference between Yuuka and Rumi? I know they have similar personalities (though Yuuka tends to be more headstrong) so it'd be a little difficult now and then, but I wanted to hear from you? Is there a way I can make the distinguish clearer or do you think it is fine as is?

 _Ma_ (間) is a Japanese word which can be roughly translated as "gap", "space", "pause" or "the space between two structural parts." This could be the negative space in a painting or the train scene in the movie that left a calm and silence that let you imagine what was going on in the scene with Chihiro and friends after everything that happened in the Bathhouse previously. It's literally my new favorite word.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! And for those that do review, I thank you a bunches!

Thank you for the reviews from: **Amidstsnow,** **Firetail Finch,** **Prismae,** **RSBCS, Sofrick16, Rosettaxfantasy,** **Spirited-PKMN Ranger,** **Luin-fanel,** and **Picklesisadeadcat**!

God bless! KawaChou


	15. Chapter 15: Beginning of Understanding

Written Rivers

A Home Amongst Rivers

Chapter 15: The Beginning of Understanding

Rumi's persistence to skirt around every attempt to discuss what had happened earlier that morning, or anything really, was quite frankly, getting annoying. Chihiro had come into the room after Zeniba had told her the story of her brother, Sojobo, and found Rumi was already in bed back turned to her as she kept herself hidden in darkness of the room. Makoto had returned to his Shikoku form and found a corner he could sleep in that was in just the right spot that he could keep an eye of both girls. Chihiro sat uneasily at her bed and let out a soft huff.

"Do you know what's going on Makoto?"

The Shikoku remained silent for a moment, gauging how much he could share. "There is not much I know about Yuuka's past… And I do not believe it is my place to tell. However, I know Rumi has probably seen more than she wanted."

"What do you mean?" Chihiro glanced to her friend, eyebrows knit together.

"Yuuka is able to share her memories with Rumi, however, she can be selective with them. Yuuka may have unintentionally shown Rumi more than she could process earlier."

She frowned. It explained Rumi's earlier behavior. But it hurt her that Rumi was handling it on her own. They'd been through thick and thin together and it seemed like all these secrets were bubbling up to the surface. What else was Rumi not telling her? "Makoto, I… I don't know what to do anymore…"

Makoto remained silent for a moment, the distant sound of the outdoors and Zeniba bustling in the kitchen filled the silence. "I know we have not given you reason to trust us as of late, however, you must believe we have your best interest at heart. Especially Kohaku-Sama. However, you cannot blame Rumi… We are the ones that told her not to tell you. There were several times she wanted to. She has been through a lot."

Chihiro sat on her bed silently, staring at the mass of blankets that was Rumi in the other bed. "It doesn't mean she has to take this all on her own." She crossed her arms and looked to Makoto.

"Have you not taken things of this sort on your own in the past?" He tilted his head.

She grimaced. She was known to not share everything that came to mind. It resulted in a lot of mental breakdowns in the past to be honest. She sighed and uncrossed her arms. "I guess you're right…"

Makoto approached her and rested his head on her knees. "Rest, Chihiro-San. It has been a long trip. With time, things shall make more sense."

Chihiro considered this, then scratched behind his ear and kissed the top of his head. "Thank you Makoto…" She gave him one last scratch and rose to change into more comfortable sleeping clothes. Makoto found his corner and closed his eyes to give her privacy, a habit she noticed that he did even back at the apartment. Once changed, she pulled the covers over her head and sleep found her quickly.

* * *

She didn't know how, but Chihiro was the first one up amongst her friends, that or they were both pretending to still be asleep. She padded her way back into the kitchen area where she found Zeniba making a hot brunch, with biscuits, eggs, bacon, and pancakes sitting on the table. Kaonashi nodded happily at her as he came to the table with a pitcher of juice and a teapot of tea.

"Ah Chihiro! Good morning to you. Did you sleep well?" Zeniba asked kindly as Chihiro came into the room.

Chihiro pulled out a chair and sat down, taking a cup of tea that Kaonashi offered her as she sat. "Yes, I feel really rested, especially after the last two days. It's been a bit hectic." She sipped lightly at the tea, breathing in the earthy-floral aroma of mint and floral green tea, soothing her senses.

"I'd imagine. You'll have to tell me of your adventures these last two days… My! Not just the last two days, but all the time you've been gone!" Zeniba sat across from her at the table, eagerly waiting for Chihiro to tell her recent endeavors.

The young woman smiled endearingly and went on to tell the old witch of her last month, starting from the earthquake, to her graduation, and to her unexpected travel to the Spirit World through the forest in the Human World. She explained her last two days in the Spirit World, meeting old friends and discovering the identities of her friends, Makoto and Rumi. When she came to the part where she was reacquainted with Haku, her voice faltered, playing with the handle on her teacup.

"Obaa-San… I… I don't know what to do with him…" Her fingers wrapped tightly around her cup, lacing them together around the other side. "All he keeps doing is reminding me that I don't belong, as if I didn't already know that. We haven't even had a proper conversation since I got here without him spouting that things are dangerous here and that I need to go back to the Human World. I didn't expect our meeting to be like this... I didn't know to expect honestly..." She mumbled the last part over her cup, sipping her tea.

Zeniba stirred sugar in her own cup, listening intently. When Chihiro stopped, she looked her in the eye empathetically. "Have you ever thought that maybe he is right?"

Chihiro's brows knit together and her nose scrunched up. "Excuse me?"

"In true honesty, for a human, the Spirit World truly is a dangerous place. He is telling the truth, he just may not be saying it the right way."

The Ogino scoffed. "But that's all he does! I thought he was my friend, but this isn't how it should be. He's done nothing but withhold the truth from me and argue since I got here. Is that what a friend is meant for?"

Zeniba chuckled and shook her head. "Dear, he's only trying to protect you the only way he knows how. He's spent part of the last twenty years without memory of who is and when he got his memory back, he needed to relearn how to connect with only half of his river. As far as I know, he has never had a need to be protective of anyone but himself. I believe in your world they call it 'every man for themselves.' Spirits are very independent by nature, especially those like dragons. The fact that he is worrying on you so much is his way of showing he cares. Dragons don't do that much, Chihiro, you're fortunate to have such a spirit calling you friend."

Chihiro blinked incredulously. "What…?"

A door opening in the hall disrupted her thoughts. Rumi, followed by a human Makoto, walked out of the room and sat at the table.

"Good morning." Rumi smiled, as if nothing had happened the night before.

"Good morning, dear." Zeniba said to the newcomers, Kaonashi offering them both tea.

Chihiro watched her friend carefully for a moment as Rumi spooned fruit onto her plate. "Hey. How'd you sleep?"

Rumi paused mid-scoop but quickly returned to the task. "Really well actually. It's been pretty crazy lately, so I knocked out pretty quickly." Rumi feigned a laugh, but Chihiro could see the darkening circles under her friend's eyes.

"Hm." She wanted to comment on what happened to her before she left the table the night before but thought it'd be best to talk to her about it later away from company's eyes. Rumi tended to shut out whenever she got like this and Chihiro wasn't sure just how guarded she was with all the recent events. "Well, I believe we're returning to the Bathhouse later today, so let's eat and figure out the rest of our day."

The trio began to eat and have casual small talk about completely mundane things that didn't seem to fit the setting of their current circumstances. At some point, Zeniba had gone to the hallway to retrieve Boh, who, at their return, sauntered drowsily out into the kitchen area, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes begrudgingly. Boh didn't seem to be much of a morning person, but overtime he started to wake up and interact excitedly with everyone at the table. As things settled down and Kaonashi took Boh out into the yard to play in the garden, Chihiro decided to bring up her idea on her book.

"Obaa-San, I've been thinking about writing a book about how we could help our environment and reconnect the Spirit World and Human World." She explained. "I think it's important that we go back to our roots and respect spirits and nature again, that way we don't have more situations like Haku's or that old river spirit in the future. Or at least less of them. The spirits used to have so much influence on our society, now it's faded into the background. I want to ask different spirits how they think humans can change to bring back the past."

Zeniba sipped at her tea and pondered for a moment. "That is a very admirable idea Chihiro." She started. "But do ever think that maybe it is for the best?"

Chihiro tilted her head. "What do you mean? I thought it would be for better that they reunite?"

"Not exactly." Zeniba shook her head lightly. "There are many spirits that hold resentment towards the humans now since they've lost their respect for the spirits. Most spirits are known to hold grudges and it is their biggest downfall resulting any many calamities."

"But that's why I want to ask." Chihiro insisted. "I want to mend those ties. Japan alone is still rooted in the beliefs of the spirits but the society itself is steering away. If we can amplify the number of humans that respect the spirits, things can turn around for both the Human World and Spirit World. They can coincide once again."

Rumi suddenly chimed in. "If Chihiro could catch the attention of the public, her story could possibly make a difference in the hearts of those that read it. It's worth a shot."

Zeniba considered this and smiled. "Well, I see your resolve. What would you like to know?"

Chihiro looked to Rumi with a grin, who replied with a half-hearted smile causing Chihiro's to falter. She pierced her lip and turned back to Zeniba. "Well… to start, when did humans and spirits start to drift apart? What changed that things have become this way?"

The old witch stirred her tea considerately, as if choosing her words carefully. "Hmm… I would have to say it was after the first ascension of the first human emperor, Jimmu- _Tenno_ , marking the end of the _Kamiyo_."

"Kamiyo? You mean the Age of the Gods?" Chihiro leaned forward in her seat and sat her chin in her palm with her elbows on the table. "Ah, I remember reading about that. It was the time before the accession of human monarchs and humans started advancing. I believe the accession of the Human Age is referred to as _Hitoyo_."

"Indeed." Zeniba adjusted her glasses. "After the accession of Jimmu-Tenno, humans started to drift away from tradition. It didn't start all at once but over time, human advancement and international influence began to change the country of Japan and steered them away from tradition."

"But humans still honor Shintoism to this day. Why is it different?" Rumi asked.

"Humans honor and celebrate out of habit and tradition now, it is not the same as respecting the gods and spirits." Makoto answered. He sat quietly in his seat with his arms crossed across his chest, eyes closed. "Not many people still honor the gods and spirits out of respect for what they have given them."

Rumi's nose crinkled. "Are you saying humans are simply creatures of habit with no respect for anything?"

"With all due respect, Rumi-San, but be honest, when was the last time you went to pray or thank the gods or spirits out of genuineness and not out of habit?" He opened an eye toward Rumi. "It is simply human nature to forget where they come from and act out of habit. Few know their origins as humans unless it is their field of study. Even students in school lack the care to learn their history or retain it. Tradition does not mean what it once did."

Chihiro considered this. It was true, humans were simply creatures of habit and rather selfish in nature. Give them a little power and they became entitled and self-righteous, she'd read enough old fables and myths to understand that much. It was part of humanities down fall, just like the seven deadly sins of western culture, they held truth. But how could they turn that around? Was it possible? Even a little?

Zeniba's crackled chortle interrupted her train of thought. "What Makoto speaks is true. With progression comes a need to refocus, humans decided that they wanted to refocus on their own further development rather than continue to depend on the gods and spirits. Japan is not the only one to do so, it has happened across the world as humans continue to make technical and political advancement, forgetting where they came from. Gods are being forgotten and left behind everywhere, but they are still there, simply no longer involved."

"No longer involved?" Chihiro inquired. "You mean the separation of the Human World and the Spirit World?"

"Yes, Chihiro, dear, you're catching on." The old witch nodded, smiling. "Before the rise of Hitoyo, the country was run by a council of gods who ruled over the Spirit and Human World when they were still one. However, after the rise of Jimmu-Tenno, they decided to reevaluate the humans' involvement with spirit affairs and reconstructed the council with a human emperor at the center and four councilors to advise him known as the Four Holy Beasts, or the _Shishin_. The system was inspired by China's Four Guardians of the Four Compass Directions and adapted to fit our needs and land. The council of the emperor was meant to help keep humans under control and the human emperor would be Jimmu-Tenno who stand at the center. Over time, things didn't improve, and the council of gods decided to separate the Spirit and Human World, making it so only during the night that the two become one and the only thing connecting them were the natural habitats of the spirits and the council of the Shishin. Every few hundred years the Holy Beasts would change either because of war or a death of a beast, but the spirit of Jimmu-Tenno, the first human emperor would remain at the center to help advice humans in the Human World."

"Wow…" Chihiro pondered. "I remember the Shishin, but I never heard of the council or the fact that Jimmu-Tenno is still… er… alive here in the Spirit World. To think, all of this has been going on in the background." She tapped her chin, lost in thought.

"Each of the Shishin have their own dominion in the sky and land, no?" Rumi asked.

"Yes, Rumi, and they each have their own subordinates." Zeniba nodded. "Now I hope some of this information helps you write your book. Use it wisely and do not hesitate to ask me anymore questions."

Chihiro beamed up at her. "No, thank you, Obaa-San! This is a step in the direction that I needed. This will definitely help! Thank you again!" She gave a small bow from her seat.

"Of course, my dear." Zeniba smiled. "Now, why don't you help me in the kitchen in making your meals for your travel home. I believe Makoto will be taking you back, no?"

Suddenly Chihiro realized that they had never truly discussed their way back to the Bathhouse. She turned to Makoto with concerned eyes. "Makoto, can you really take another journey like that so soon? The train ride was pretty far."

Makoto scoffed. "Please, Chihiro-San, give me more credit. I may not be a full fledged okami, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve that makes for interesting travel."

Chihiro looked skeptically at her friend and gave in. "If you insist, just don't faint like you did last time."

"Well, now that that's settle, let us prepare the meals." Zeniba announced.

* * *

A/N:

Another chapter I struggled with… I apologize it's been a busy/long last couple weeks and I had a small writer's block. :( There's so much I have planned for this story that I forget that I have to lay down so much more before I get to it. T-T Saaaaaad panda.

 _Tenno_ means "heavenly sovereign," or the Japanese Emperor. I will be using this suffix whenever referring to a emperor, but will use the term "Emperor" when not saying a name. IE: "The Emperor of Japan is Akihito- _Tenno_." Cool? Cool! I'll try to catch myself if I don't keep this up. :D

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! And for those that do review, I thank you a bunches!

Thank you for the reviews from: **Amidstsnow,** **Firetail Finch,** **Prismae,** **RSBCS, Sofrick16, Rosettaxfantasy,** **Luin-fanel, Picklesisadeadcat,** and **SpiritedRanger**!

God bless! KawaChou


	16. Chapter 16: Piecing it Together

Written Rivers

A Home Amongst Rivers

Chapter 16: Piecing it Together

The rest of the evening was spent learning new recipes and telling adventure stories at Zeniba's. By the time it was time to leave, Chihiro had a new collection of recipes that she was anxious to try out in a little notebook.

The trip back to the Bathhouse felt like a flash. After they had packed their small backpacks and said their goodbyes, they didn't leave by the train again, instead they would ride back on Makoto again. Chihiro was a bit worried about this announcement, since Makoto passed out last time they had traveled a great distance. Makoto simply deadpanned her and informed her that the last time they had traveled was after traversing across worlds during the spring equinox and lack of proper preparation, he was now rested and prepared to travel across the realm without issue. Taking his word for it, Chihiro had raised her hands in surrender, having learned that there was no getting passed the wolf once he made up his mind.

Chihiro and Rumi climbed onto Makoto in his full wolf form and they started their ride to the Bathhouse. Chihiro watched the world fly by in a blur as Makoto race across the train tracks in the opposite direction they came in. She couldn't tell if she was imagining it, but he seemed to be running faster than before, almost like they were phasing through space as he ran. She imagined sparks flying off him as he ran at what she would imagine was the speed of light, but that may have been an exaggeration of her imagination.

The Ogino had hoped to talk with Rumi on the way back to the Bathhouse but at the speed and way they were traveling, it didn't seem possible to have a conversation. She was coming to the conclusion that it was a conversation that probably wouldn't happen until they got back to the Human World. She let the thought slip from her mind and buried her face into Makoto's warm fur, clinging to it to keep herself stably on his back. The waters and landscape flew by them as they ran across the train tracks back toward the Bathhouse.

* * *

Above the noise of the Bathhouse, Haku made out the sound of Makoto's arrival. It was late into the evening and the Bathhouse was bustling a bit more than it had in the last few days. Word must have been getting around that the Bathhouse was under new ownership and the business was returning back to the way it once was. After many meetings and laying down new policies and procedures, Haku seemed to have regained control of the Bathhouse. There was an occasional stray employee that would cause trouble, but they were usually quickly dealt with by either himself or Rin.

If there was one thing Haku had learned over the course the last week as the new manager and owner, was just how complicated the management system of the facility was. None of the employees were necessarily paid according to records, although they probably should have been, and they were expected to accept employment regardless of who was asking. Haku had spent most of his spare time looking through the records of the Bathhouse to familiarize himself with the way it was operated. Records dated back several centuries, holding lists of supplies, employees, assets, and income. Haku had at one point sat at his desk trying to calculate how long it would take for him to sort through all the information. It was no wonder Yubaba had such a big head.

At present, Haku was talking with Rin in one of the main hallways on the bathing floor about a guest that had just walked out because of some lingering behavioral issues with the yuna and some frog spirits when the just audible sound of the okami's arrival gained his attention. He inwardly sighed in relief, silently thankful for his friends' return. He would have given anything for a distraction.

Haku decided to end their conversation in order to escape to the distraction. "I will see to it that I speak with the staff, _again_ , about this." He pinched bridge of his nose. "Until then, I believe our comrades have made their return, we should go greet them."

Rin eyes glinted with excitement as he led the way to the foyer area and outside where he was met with a soaking wet large brown and white patched wolf startling the staff on duty outside. Rain was falling hard outside, and it seemed to come out of nowhere. Haku looked up to the sky, squinting and shielding his eyes as Rin ran out to the okami and the girls who were climbing off his back.

"Gods, you're soaked to the bone!" Rin exclaimed, and she ushered the girls away from the bridge and into the warmth of the Bathhouse.

Haku watched the girls walk in and nodded to them as they passed, making sure to acknowledge them to prevent grief from Chihiro later. He returned his attention to Makoto, who was shaking the rain from his fur under an awning before shifting to his human form and taking a towel from a frog spirit. Makoto patted at his hair with the towel and walked toward the doorway, stopping next to Haku.

Haku continued to stare out towards the rain, his eyes narrowing at the horizon. "The storms seem to be moving faster than we anticipated, would you agree?"

Makoto looked at Haku from the corner of his eye then turned to look at the skies. "I would, Master. It started raining after we made our stop for late dinner. There were a few thunderstorms and an unusual amount of lightning. Even I felt a pull towards the storm…" Makoto tightened his grip on the towel he had draped around his shoulders, his knuckles white from the rain and his hold.

Haku gave him a sideways glance and let out a sigh. According to Chihiro, the tsunami in the north had happened just under a month ago, the fact that the storms had made its way all the way down into southwestern part of the lands was a frightening thought he did not want to entertain. Because if the storms were closer, so were the sources of the storms. Closing his eyes, he patted the okami's shoulder. "You did well, Makoto. Thank you." Makoto's shoulders seemed to lose tension at the appraisal. "We will have to inform Ame that he will have to be cautious in the skies right now. And we need to keep Chihiro and Rumi from wandering off too far. I do not want them to meet the makers of these storms." He gripped Makoto's shoulder in reassurance and turned to go inside, the okami following not long after.

* * *

Chihiro sat in one of the stalls with Rumi, neck deep in warm herbal water. It was hands down the best bath she had ever had. It was a smaller room, but they sure didn't mind. The girls were perfectly fine with being out of the eyes and gossip of the Bathhouse and staff. The storm had hit the group out of no where during their trip back. She remembered Makoto becoming very precautious over the sudden change in weather, constantly checking their surroundings and stiffening before each strike of lightning. He had become very adamant about leaving and returning to the Bathhouse, it felt like the first rush to the Bathhouse all over again. But judging from the way the rain was coming down from their spot on the train stop in the middle of the open waters, she had no complaints to a swift return to Bathhouse.

Rumi hadn't taken the storm as well. She wasn't, per se, the biggest fan of lightning, and apparently, neither was her spirit counterpart. Chihiro couldn't remember the last time she had moved so fast (well except in Kumano Kodo, but she wasn't going to go into that). She remembered her friend mentioning that she vaguely remembered a thunderstorm during her move to Tochinoki, causing the car accident that her family had gotten into. Probably the cause of her fears.

But none of that mattered now. They were now both perfectly content with the soothing waters of the baths. Rin had insisted they get in the baths to warm up, so they didn't catch a cold, and they obliged with no arguments. On their way to the stall, Chihiro had noted that the Bathhouse had more guests than it did last time she was there, not by much, but at least it looked like the staff had enough to keep their hands full.

"There's so much they're not telling us…"

Chihiro turned to Rumi, who had half her face under water. Chihiro creased her brows and looked at where her hands would be under the murky water. "Yeah…"

"Even after being around them this long, there's still so much I don't understand… They always talked when I was asleep or in cryptic, so I wouldn't quiet understand." Rumi looked Chihiro in the eye. "It's been so frustrating. And the fact that the one person who would believe me and I could say 'you were right the whole time' to, was the one person I couldn't talk to." She let out a gruff. "And then Yuuka here goes and jumps me with her family issues and her messed up childhood." She grimaced and rolled her eyes. "Oh, be quiet. You've said worse and I never asked to see those memories." Rumi shook her head.

Chihiro could only guess the last part was meant for something Yuuka said. "I think I know what you mean…" She empathized. "There's been a lot that Haku hasn't told me since we got here. He's been very distant, and I can tell there is so much more he wants to say. He just won't open up about it…" She bit at her inner cheek.

Rumi stared at the rippling water for a moment. "Well, let's piece what we do know together, maybe we can be of assistance." As soon as the words passed her lips, she visibly flinched, presumably from something Yuuka yelled at her.

"What good would that do?" Chihiro asked, skeptically. "We still have to leave in two days."

Rumi didn't answer at first, she seemed to be having an inner dialogue with Yuuka. When she finally answered, Chihiro assumed she won the argument. "Well for one it could help your book. Two, there's something about what they're holding back that gives me the feeling that something bigger will be going on in the future, something we will have no choice to be a part it. Whether if it's here or in the Human World."

The Ogino didn't say anything for a moment, weighing her options. "Well…" She started. "I guess we can start from the beginning: when I left. Since then, Haku had gotten his name and found his river here in the Spirit World. He then practically took on the position of co-owner of the Bathhouse. After that he sent Makoto to… protect me and Yuuka followed. But from my understanding, Haku didn't send Yuuka, she tagged along on her own?" Rumi nodded before she continued. "During this time, he starts to notice Yubaba's unusual behavior and starts to take on the role more seriously."

"Zeniba mentioned that it was a… hinnagami doll that she made years ago that caused her to lose it and run off." Rumi noted.

Chihiro nodded. "Then… there's the tsunami…" She glanced at her friend carefully. "Judging from Haku's reaction, there's more to it than just a tsunami. He kept bringing that natural disasters in the Human World were always a result of waring gods and spirits and how the Spirit World was facing another war soon."

"That would explain Yuuka and Makoto panic during the surprise storm earlier. Is the war getting closer to us?"

Chihiro shrugged. "It would seem so." She traced her finger through the water. "There's also the prophecy…"

Rumi tapped her chin thoughtfully before wincing. "Yuuka says to quick calling it that."

She ignored the comment and kept staring at the rippling water she created from tracing. "Who was that spirit?" She mumbled audibly and looked back up at Rumi, meeting her mahogany eyes.

Her friend seemed to understand and grimaced. "She got real quiet when you said that. I think she knows who it is…"

Chihiro's nose wrinkled a bit. "Then she better speak up if she knows something. She owes us that much."

"I do not!"

The sudden change in Rumi's behavior caught Chihiro off guard but she was thankful for the sudden take over. "I'm afraid you do, Yuuka." Chihiro crossed her arms. "What do you know?"

Yuuka's face contorted in hesitation. Chihiro was realizing that Yuuka was very easy to read and that with a little persuasion, she'd probably be able to get information out of her just as easily. Then a thought occurred to her and she smirked inwardly.

"Well… Since you don't want to give anything away, I guess I'll have to skip out on making that awesome cake for Rumi's birthday this year. And you know I look forward to baking that every year. Such a shame." She feigned disappointment, but she had a feeling that Rumi's sugar tooth went deeper into Yuuka's habits too.

Yuuka's ears perked and turned red. Chihiro could tell she was resisting. "I don't care… It's Rumi's loss, not mine."

"But you'd never hear the end of it. Rumi loves that cake and if she gets her favorite triple chocolate cake with mocha filling and strawberries taken away, man, she'd be bitter for _a long time_." She added emphasis at the end for effect. "And who would there be to blame?"

The thought of Rumi chewing her ear off was probably not a battle Yuuka wanted to fight and she grimaced. She probably wanted that cake too. "I can't."

"Can't or won't?"

"Can't." Yuuka frowned. "I made a promise I wouldn't tell." She crossed her arms and frowned in way so unlike Rumi that it was almost funny.

"Why not?! Is it that big of a secret that you can't tell someone who is literally leaving in two days, probably never to return?" Chihiro exasperated, water splashing as she made broad gestures with her hands.

"Exactly." Yuuka grit her teeth. "And you don't have to burden yourself with our problems, Chihiro."

"I already have!" Chihiro replied, her expression pained with concern.

Yuuka didn't reply.

"Yuuka. The spirit told me that I am a part of whatever is going on here. If you know something I don't, I ask you tell me before I go to find out myself."

Yuuka seemed to search Chihiro's eyes before she sighed. "He's a pretty big and well-known spirit in the Spirit World, I'm surprised he took the time to come here."

"Who?"

"His name is Chimon, but he is most well known for being called Genbu."

Chihiro's narrowed for a moment before widening. She'd met one of the Four Holy Beasts? Genbu the wise? Genbu, the serpent turtle? She was dumbfounded. According to Zeniba, the Holy Beasts sat beside the emperor, why would one choose to talk to her and tell her that she was part of some bigger plan? She didn't know what to say and for all she knew, she had barely gotten any words out that made any coherent sense.

"He's a powerful spirit, Chihiro, not someone you want to be on bad terms with. He is currently one of the oldest of the four. Genbu is known to be wise, but he is definitely at his peak. His word is practically law."

Chihiro gapped and attempted to stamper out a coherent sentence. "Why? Why would he talk to me?"

Yuuka grimaced and shook her head. "That I can't tell you, but if he thinks your important, and would actually take the time to come out to meet you, it must be something significant." She looked about the room. "I'm gonna go now. I'm probably in enough trouble." With that, Yuuka's purple eyes faded to the mahogany of Rumi's and retreated to the back of Rumi's mind.

Rumi ran her fingers through her wet hair, contemplating the latest information. "Is that what you expected?"

"I don't know what I was expecting." Chihiro admitted, sinking nose deep into the water.

* * *

Haku watched from a balcony as Chihiro went stall to stall asking willing guests questions about how to improve the relationship between the Spirit World and Human World. It was the first thing she did after emerging from the stall Rin had escorted her to. It almost seemed like she had a renewed drive.

From what he could see, she was now getting a mixed response from the spirits as she interviewed them. Most were angry or upset about pollution or the tearing down of forests. Before humans would pray and ask the gods for the land and to bless it before removing the forests, and they would use everything that was removed from the forest. Now the humans were wasteful and did not even bother to acknowledge the gods or any life within the forests or lands anymore. Haku had experienced this firsthand and could empathize with the sentiment.

As he watched her, he could not help but feel she was avoiding him, a feeling he did not care to like. He understood that she was angry about him keeping secrets, but it did not deem her right to purposely avoid him. Then again, last he checked he was trying to avoid having her too close, lest he keep her around and get her into trouble. But it did not stop the pang in his heart every time she purposely averted her eyes, pretending not to see him as she went about her interviews and duties in the Bathhouse. Was it jealousy? No, that would be absurd.

He sighed. Hopefully, he could have one last conversation with her before she left, at least to be on good terms before she left. He did care for her and wanted her safety above everything else. But the storms that brewed overhead told him that the war that waged itself every several centuries was near. She did not need to be in the middle of that.

Haku let his eyes follow her for a few seconds more before he scanned the bathing floor at the staff and guests that meandered through. Satisfied with how everything was running, he turned and went to his office to finish paperwork and go through more documents.

* * *

A/N:

So, I was doing some extra research for the story and realized that _**I have been spelling Makato's name wrong this whole time**_! DX It is meant to be spelt "Makoto" and I will be spelling it that way from now. I'll try to go back and edit that throughout the other chapters. I dun messed up. XD

 **EDIT: For those that are confused... I finally fixed that!**

Makoto means "sincerity" (誠)… Not Makato… Makoto… Makato isn't even a name… ugh… rofl

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! And for those that do review, I thank you a bunches!

Thank you for the reviews from: **Amidstsnow,** **Firetail Finch,** **Prismae,** **RSBCS, Sofrick16, Rosettaxfantasy,** **Spirited-PKMN Ranger,** **Luin-fanel, Sillica,** and **Picklesisadeadcat**!

By the way: Happy Easter! Blessings!

God bless! KawaChou


	17. Chapter 17: Before I Leave

Written Rivers

A Home Amongst Rivers

Chapter 17: Before I Leave

Chihiro let out a heavy sigh as she watched the rain come down from the balcony she stood on outside the staff sleeping corridors. Despite staying up until odd hours in the morning working at the Bathhouse, she still couldn't keep her internal clock from waking her up early the next morning. If it weren't for the rain, she would be able to see the sun coming up from behind the clock tower across the receding river. She didn't quite understand why the river receded during the day, but it just reminded her that she would be crossing back over to go home soon.

A sudden gust of wind sprayed her with rain water and she shook her arms and loose hair out to remove the water. She ran her fingers through her hair and pulled it back to put it in a ponytail. As she went to bite her hair tie so she could put at her finger tips, she stopped and stared at the silvery purple hair tie around her wrist. She let out another heavy sigh, looked away, and finished pulling her hair back, placing the purple hair tie in her hair. She couldn't avoid him forever and she knew it. Since she had gotten back from Zeniba's, she hadn't spoken a word to Haku, making it very intentional and clear that she didn't want to see him. She avoided eye contact, she took the long way around, she resisted the urge to look like she was frowning every time she caught him "supervising" up in the balconies of the bath floor. Quite honestly, it was exhausting. And childish. So very childish. She obviously hadn't changed much from her first visit. She was still a coward, running from her problems.

Chihiro leaned over the edge of the balcony, hugging the sleeves of her jacket. She stared out at the waters to her left that led to the train tracks. She was at the back of the Bathhouse and she could see either side of the landscape from where she perched: from the train tracks to the clock tower. She watched the waters below chop with waves, white foaming at the top of each wave. Suddenly, she scratched aggravatedly with both her hands at her head.

Haku wasn't a problem! Yeah, he kept her in the dark on things, but he wasn't a problem. She had far better things to worry about over his longing for her safety. That was literally all he wanted for her. And she up and walked in like he owed her something. A promise. A promise he would have kept. In her heart she knew he would have kept it. She knew deep down that he would have come and found her when he was ready. She just surprised him. He was right the timing was wrong, the dark clouds above was proof enough. She could smell the static in the air. She could _feel_ the bloodlust in the air. The timing was all wrong.

She gripped the railing and leaned away. But Genbu… That was important, wasn't it? That was a reason for her to belong right?

Chihiro grimaced and laxed her arms to stand normally, her chocolate eyes hazed. Reason to belong… "Heh." She huffed wryly. Where did she belong? What was the point? She didn't truly belong in the Human World, she'd come to that conclusion a long time ago. But she didn't particularly belong in the Spirit World, even though there were several occasions now that linked her there. What was her purpose? She was turning twenty-one in two months and she didn't know what she was supposed to really do. Sure, she had her university degree, she had her whole life ahead of her to figure it out but everything around her was moving all too quickly in her head. Her breathing started to quicken and she wasn't sure how much time was passing. Everything was flying through her head: finding the right job, finding her kink, making sure she didn't screw everything up just like _they_ said she would.

Her train of thought stopped just as she heard the train whistle below sound. Tears mixed with the precipitation of the rain ran down her cheeks. She couldn't breathe. Something was keeping her from breathing, her body was burning up even though cold wind was blowing against her. She needed to cool down. She needed to get out, she needed to-

Her arms fell to her sides in an attempt to take off her jacket, but her hand brushed something in her coat pocket. She blinked and looked down, reaching her hand in her pocket to find her small notebook.

She finally caught her breath as she pulled it out and wiped the tears from her eyes with her sleeves. She wiped her hands on her jeans and flicked through it. On the first page, six bold letters stood out to her:

 **"BREATH"**

The light slowly came back to her eyes as she let out a light chuckle and did as the first page said: she closed her eyes, inhaled through her nose a long deep breath of rain scented air, and let it all back out through her mouth. With each breath she took, her mind started to clear, and the fog started to ease from her mind. She remembered how the smell of rain calmed her and reminded her cups of tea, warm blankets and pillows by a bay window. Her quiet place. Her focus place.

Chihiro let out one last breath and looked back to the book, flipping to the next page.

"It's okay. We're going to figure this out. This too will pass."

The words were written neatly in Rumi's hand writing. She had come to memorize the strokes of her best friend's penmanship, they'd brought her through some rough times. She did her best to focus on them and breath with each imagined stroke. She flipped the page again, where in bold letters it said "Goals List" as the top.

" _1\. Graduate University [x]_

 _2\. Get job as a journalist or mythologist [ ]_

 _3\. Write a book [ ]_

 _4\. Serve the environment in three big ways [x] [ ] [ ]_

 _5\. Start a family [ ]_

 _6\. Leave your mark [ ]_ "

Chihiro traced her fingers along the words and took another breath. Here it was. Her purpose while finding purpose. She still had to live out her passion in mythology and writing. She still needed to write that book that would serve the environment and the spirits of this realm. She still had her family and a family in the future to prepare for. She still needed to leave her mark on the world.

She took another shaky breath and thumbed over the next several pages of the notebook, through the new recipes Zeniba had given her she would have to try and to the pages that were filled with the notes she'd taken the day before during her interviews with the spirits. She ran the edge of her sleeve over her face and backed up into the wall behind her and skid down to the floor, thumbing through the interview notes.

The reactions she had gotten to her proposal of a book were mixed to say the least. But she expected that. These words, these testimonies, she prayed would make an impact on the hearts of people in the Human World. She had to get through.

She lifted her head to the horizon, where clouds met water and train tracks faded into the distance. She had to go back. She had to go back to the Human World and tell the world of what she knew. She had to tell them that they had to change.

A memory of her shoe in a river flashed before her inner eye. Her face softened in sympathy. She had to tell them for the sake of spirits like Haku. She had to tell them they were killing the lives of the beings that once ruled the lands. There had to be a balance once again.

Though the weather hadn't changed, she felt better. Rumi may have joked about it occasionally, but she would have called that a moment of going into herself. They'd become less as she'd gotten older, but they still plagued her. Last time, she ran away from her friends in her panic. The sky looked gloomy but somehow, Chihiro felt like her inner fire had been ignited again. She still had a lingering shallow feeling in the back of her mind, but she did her best to push it to the side. She pocketed the book and stood, stretching her arms up to the point she was standing on her toes. She settled on her feet and only one face flashed in her head that she needed to interview. With that in mind, she turned back into the sleeping corridors hallway and headed to the inner parts of the Bathhouse.

* * *

Chihiro found herself outside the door of Haku's office faster than she hoped. Her heart not completely recovered from her earlier episode, she was suddenly regretting her idea to confront the man inside. She bounced on the balls of her feet as she formulated the questions in her mind. She knew that he stayed up either way too late or, like her, woke up way too early, because she knew he was in his office at that moment. She stilled her body, took a breath and rasped her hand on the door. She didn't quite understand why she was nervous, it was Haku, her friend. She felt like she was a child again, when he found her behind the shops, almost completely transparent.

The door suddenly opened and there stood Haku before her in the doorway. She took the moment to take him in whole since she arrived. He stood at about five foot seven, almost a good head taller than her five foot two stature, already dressed in his work kimono. His shoulders seemed broader than last time she saw him as a child and his features appeared sharper. His dark hair and gem like eyes didn't change, his eyes still pierced through the mind when he looked at her, as if calculating her but seemingly in a caring way. At the moment, he was taking her in with slightly confused emerald eyes, but he also seemed to be pleased to see her.

"Chihiro." He breathed. "I was not expecting you…"

Chihiro tilted her head and smiled at him knowingly, inwardly chuckling at his loss of words. What was she scared for? Even he seemed scared. "Well… I've interviewed a lot of spirits lately, but the one I was hoping to interview was you." She pulled out her notebook for added effect. "Will you have an interview with me over breakfast?" She smiled.

Haku quirked a brow at her, he seemed to have eased up on her, he wasn't making any unnecessary comments. He was just being, what she imagined was, Haku.

"I do not see why not. You will be leaving soon, I would not want to part on a bad note." He smiled warmly, to her surprise, and turned to close the door.

They walked in silence as the made their way to the kitchen and staff dinning area. Despite their recent quarrels, it wasn't an awkward silence at all. There seemed to be a mutual understanding that they wanted to start over, there was a silent "I forgive you" just from the act of showing up at his door. Maybe it was the time apart that let the heat simmer between the two, allowing them to simply act as friends. It was a nice feeling.

When they reached the kitchen area, they got their food and sat in a booth in the dinning area. They thanked for their food and began to eat. After a couple bites, Chihiro pulled out her notebook and placed it on the table next to her plate, with a pen shortly after. Haku's eyes flitted briefly to the book, but was unphased, taking the next moment to finish what he had been chewing, wipe his face with a napkin and then gave her his undivided attention.

"So… ah…" Suddenly, Chihiro didn't know what to say. Her eyes fell on the notebook and she bit her inner cheek.

"I apologize."

Her eyes widened and shifted to Haku's. "I beg your pardon?"

Haku bowed his head. "I apologize for my harsh words these last few days, it was uncalled for."

Chihiro blinked, astonished, before shaking her head and gesturing her hand in a waving motion. "No, no! Raise your head!" But then she stopped herself. What was she doing? He had raised his head and his eyes met hers. She couldn't read anything but sincerity in his eyes, everything else was unreadable. Part of her was still mad, but her mind couldn't justify her anger. Maybe it was because of the episode or sudden urge to empathize since their quiet walk as friends, but she couldn't stay angry. Her hands fell to her lap. She had to be honest because it wasn't 'alright.' "I… I forgive you, Haku, but I'm going to tell you it hurt." Her stern chocolate eyes met his emerald eyes.

Haku pierced his lips. "I know. And I apologize. I should not have reacted or stated things as I did, but I will not change my stance on any of it." His tone was firm but understanding, much different from their previous encounters.

"And I should apologize too, Haku…" Chihiro bowed her head slightly. "I've been rather rude myself, forcing my ideas onto you. It's unfair to you, when you've only been trying to protect me."

When she raised her head, he was just looking at her with an expression she didn't quite understand. He let out a sigh and looked toward the kitchen window where you could see frog spirits busy cooking in the kitchen. His body language was relaxed but guarded at the same time.

"There is a lot going on here in the Spirit World, Chihiro, and much of it is out of my control. Some things are best that I leave you in the dark about." He looked at her from the corner of his eye, as if gauging her reaction. She sat quietly and listened intently. He closed his eyes and let them shift to the window that looked outside. "This storm is just the beginning, Chihiro. I do not know how much longer the river will continue to recede that allows you to cross to the clock tower. This is a war that happens every several centuries, occasionally fewer."

"Who is at war?" Chihiro leaned forward.

Haku turned his head back toward her. "Every several centuries, the god brothers, Raijin and Fujin, challenge each other for the title ruler of the skies. The lesser spirits often choose sides to avoid being part of the cross fire or to challenge other gods. Their challenges could last anywhere from a few months to several years."

Understanding dawned on Chihiro face. She recalled the stories of Raijin and Fujin from her mythology classes and old folk stories her mother told her. Raijin was the god of lightning and thunder, while Fujin was the god of winds, both vied to be ruler of the skies. "They're the reason for the storms. Why there have been so many storms lately, even in the Human World." Her brows knit together. "They're the reason there was that earthquake that resulted in a tsunami in the north?"

Haku grimaced but nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. They already had storms raging in the north, Raijin must have called upon another god to fight some of Fujin followers, resulting in the earthquake. My condolences to your friend, Rumi's, loss."

Chihiro sat back in her seat. "Wow." She knew from experience, that these were two gods that many hadn't forgotten. Many still had a great fear and respect for the two who procured so many storms that took so many lives.

"It is the exact reason I want you to go back." Haku explained. "The war will still go on, but at least you will not have to deal with the spirits themselves, only the after effects."

"I really don't know if the after effects are any better." Chihiro chuckled lightly. She looked up at Haku. "You're right though. I do have to go back. There's still a lot I still have to take care of in the Human World."

Haku's eyes seemed to smile. "That is good to hear. What changed your mind?"

She looked at the small notebook and flipped to the goal page. "There's a book I'm supposed to write and an environment I'm supposed to help. Not to mention the spirits and gods of this world." She looked at Haku. "I don't want to see any spirits to go through what you did."

A smile finally broke past his lips. "Thank you, Chihiro. And I am glad you have goals in mind for your future."

Chihiro tapped her pen on the pages that held her notes from her interviews. "Do you think this will make a difference?"

Haku tilted his head. "What is that human saying you have? 'You never know until you try.' You have already come this far, why not finish what you have started."

She mimicked the way he tilted his head. "If I weren't mistaken, Kohakunushi-Sama, I might actually think you've changed your mind on me leaving with the way you're behaving." Her voice playful.

His eyes narrowed. "Quite contrary, under different circumstances, you may have stayed longer, and I would have enjoyed your company much more, but, fate has made it so we go our separate ways." His eyes relaxed and held a somewhat playful tone like her own.

Chihiro gave him a calculative look, trying to read his impossible expressions. "Hmm… Should I ever expect another visit?" Her head tilted the other way.

Haku's eye brows lifted a bit in sympathy and released a soft sigh. "If fate and the great gods above allow." A gentle smile played at his lips.

His contrasting behavior from the past week still caught Chihiro off guard. She wasn't sure what caused it, but she was thankful for it. She felt like she was seeing the true Haku. Her friend, Haku. This was all she wanted all week.

"I believe we were in an interview for your book though." Haku reminded her with a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips, stealing a bite from his plate.

Her eyes narrowed. He was really showing his real colors now, wasn't he? "Right." She replied, reflecting his tone and opening her notebook. "Now…" Her fingers ran over the words already written. "What do you think can be done to mend the rift between the worlds?"

Haku sat forward in his seat, food forgotten. "Why should we?"

"What do you mean?" Chihiro looked up from her writing.

"Regardless of how human actions have affected the spirits, why should we try to mend the rift? What is our goal? Are we trying to change human habit? Or are we trying to make the worlds one again?"

Chihiro simply stared at him for a moment. She hadn't really thought of that to be honest.

"If it is the latter," Haku continued. "I would be afraid that it could be disastrous."

"What do you mean?" She repeated, placing her pen down.

"Look around you." He gestured around them. "Look at me. Spirits are not to be taken lightly. We are powerful beings, and most are strongly omnipotent by nature. Why do you think the two worlds separated in the first place? Humans and spirits were not able to coexist without fatalities, especially after the rise of humanity. Imagine if the two reunited today, especially after the interviews you have done." He nodded toward her notebook.

She looked down at her book and reread some of her responses. Some were angry and wished nothing to do with humans, others just wanted peace and for humans to show respect once again. She saw his point. "I'm not asking for a reunion, per se…" Chihiro started. "I'm asking for humans to change their ways so that both worlds could prosper once more. The two worlds obviously affect one another, if humans could change their ways, it would bring a balance back. That's all I want."

Haku studied her and a small smile came to his lips. "Then I do think it is possible… But humans are stubborn in nature, just as stubborn as a spirit's. Do you think you can unnerve it?"

Chihiro smiled. "'You never know until you try.'"

* * *

A/N:

Something about this chapter… I don't know… But I like it, it's different. It felt raw to me. I thought it'd be good to insert a moment of vulnerability.

Aaaaaaw! And look! They made up!

And hey look! I uploaded it on time! XD And you may get a second chapter this weekend, I ended up splitting this chapter into two, so I will be posting the other soon. ;)

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! And for those that do review, I thank you a bunches!

Thank you for the reviews from: **Amidstsnow,** **Firetail Finch,** **Prismae,** **RSBCS, Sofrick16, Rosettaxfantasy,** **Spirited-PKMN Ranger,** **Luin-fanel, Sillica, Picklesisadeadcat** and **ChristieWind**!

God bless! KawaChou


	18. Chapter 18: The Return Home

Written Rivers

A Home Amongst Rivers

Chapter 18: The Return Home

Chihiro awoke on her final morning in the Spirit World to a feeling of peace and of sorrow. She was finally at peace with the fact that she would be returning home to the Human World, but it didn't leave behind the feeling of wistfulness as she left her second family behind. She had missed the family she'd gained in the Spirit World and now she was to leave them again.

She rose a little after dawn, the yuna still slept soundly in their futons. She went to shake Rumi awake, knowing the consequences, and started shifting through her bag to make sure she had everything packed from the night before. Rumi was sitting up groggily, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Why do we have to be up so early?" She complained, quietly.

"So we can say our good byes and make sure we are prepared to leave." Chihiro replied without looking up from her task.

Rumi grumbled but nodded, stretching her arms with a yawn and reaching for her own bag.

"Leaving already?" A voice said from the other side of the room.

Chihiro looked in the direction of the voice and it was one of the yuna propping up on her elbows from her sleep.

She smiled at the yuna sympathetically. "Yeah, we have to head out before afternoon. I'll miss you." She gave a small wave.

The yuna smiled and replied, "I hope we see you again soon."

Chihiro brows knit together but she continued her smile. She didn't know if that was a promise she could keep or not. _If fate and the great gods above allow,_ Haku had said. But that hadn't been a straightforward yes or no answer. But what could she do.

The yuna laid back down and Chihiro finished her packing alongside Rumi. They finished and headed down to the main floor where they met Rin and Makoto, in his human form, who seemed to be having a quarrel about something. The two stopped when they spotted them, and Rin trotted over to them.

Rin embraced them both. "Geez, I wish you guys didn't have to go so soon." She pouted putting her fists on her hips. "Sorry I didn't get to talk with you more, there's been a lot going on with the Bathhouse and all."

Chihiro tilted her head and chuckled. "It's fine, Rin. We know you had your hands full." She turned to Makoto who's green-blue eyes were rich with concern. "Don't worry about us, Makoto. We'll be fine."

His eyes narrowed in disbelief, then softened. "Please be careful. I would not want you getting into trouble when I am not able to come for you."

Makoto wouldn't follow them home until the next new moon, which wasn't for another week. It was times like these, Chihiro could feel the uselessness that Makoto felt about his heritage. Because of his heritage as being an impartial spirit, he was limited by how often and when he could traverse worlds to equinoxes, solstices, and specific moon phases. She could tell how disappointed he was from where she stood by his rigid stance.

She tilted her head again and approached him, encircling her arms around his waist. "We'll see each other soon, Makoto. Thank you for being there for me. I look forward to being in your care again." She leaned away and smiled.

Her words seemed to have an effect on him, because his body relaxed, and his lips curled up in a small smile. "I will see you soon." He nodded.

After saying their goodbyes to Kamaji and everyone that had awoken and started prepping the Bathhouse, Chihiro and Rumi made their way to the main entrance. It was midmorning and the rain outside had let up enough that it left a light drizzle, but that didn't look like it would last for long from the darkness of the clouds above. When they approached the doors that led outside, they were met with Haku and Ame. Chihiro grinned at the sight of the young spirit.

"Ame-Kun! I didn't think I'd get to see you!" She hurried over to the boy and embraced him.

He laughed in her arms. "It's good to see you too, Chihiro-San." His bright hazel eyes beamed up at her when she let him go. "It's been great finally getting to meet you! I'd heard so much about you before you returned and when I finally met you, it was like meeting a dream or a person out of a story. And now you're leaving and it's kinda sad, but you wouldn't want to get stuck here, there's too much going on, but but hopefully we'll see you again! I don't think Shishou will let you stay away as long as last time, but then again-"

"I think that is enough for now, Ame." Haku interrupted before Ame could talk until the tide of the river came back in. Chihiro raised an eyebrow suspiciously at the two of them, dawning a half smirk.

Ame blushed and stepped back. "Sorry." He bounced on the balls of his feet, smile still beaming.

Chihiro finally let out a light chuckle. She then looked up at Haku, who met her eyes with a smile. They had made their peace the night prior, finally reconciling any unsaid feelings. She would miss her friends but knew it wasn't the end. She'd meet them again someday, some way.

"Bye Haku." She smiled.

"Bye Chihiro." He replied.

It was simple. Everything that needed to be said had already been said.

"Well." Rumi announced, hefting her backpack to adjust it on her back. "We better get going before the rain picks up again. From what Yuuka told me, with the way the storms have been, we can't guarantee that the river will stay receded even at this time of day."

"She is right." Haku agreed. "Ame and I will walk you to the river."

"Yeah! Yeah! We're going to the river!" Ame waved his arms in the air, his red umbrella swinging in the air, causing Haku to duck.

"Ame." The dragon spirit chastised, receiving a small apologetic chuckle from Ame in response.

The four of them walked out of the Bathhouse after Ame somehow procured three umbrellas out nowhere. They small talked as they made their way through the small town of shops outside the Bathhouse and to the drained river. Ame had a habit of running ahead and procuring clouds out of thin air and explaining what was going on with the larger clouds above before hopping on one and surfing down the streets on it. The playful energy astonished Chihiro and just caused her to laugh and wish she could have as much fun as the child spirit. When they reached the river, they lingered, not really wanting to say good bye. For the first time Ame showed signs of tears and ran up to Chihiro, hugged her, then ran back by Haku's side.

Haku patted the boy's shoulder. "This is not good bye."

Chihiro smiled in agreement. "You're right. It's 'see you later.'"

He nodded. "Remember, no matter what happens, do not look back."

"We won't." Chihiro waved and hefted her backpack, turning to face the river.

"Bye everyone." Rumi dipped her head with a smile and a wave, turning to follow Chihiro. "Let's go."

"Yeah."

The girls stepped across the river and over the hill to the large clock tower, its red body standing out against the dark skies of rain around it. They entered the clock tower and put down their umbrellas, looking around at the puddled train stop. Water dripped down from the roof and the stain glass windows showed a little light and reflected on the ground. At the opposite side of the room, there were five tunnels, three in the immediate center and two off to the sides near the corners.

"Does Yuuka know where the other four lead?" Chihiro asked.

Rumi didn't answer for a moment. "She says that they're gates to other parts of the country. This clock tower is one of four gateway points to the Spirit World, each are protected and overseen by a Holy Beast."

The Ogino blinked. "Then, which is this one protected by?"

"Seiryu…" Rumi answered.

"The dragon?"

She nodded.

"Oh…" Chihiro nodded. "Well… Let's go." She moved forward into the one she did as a child. The one that led home.

* * *

Needless to say, Ogino Akichiro and Ichiyuko were more than a little surprised to find Chihiro and Rumi, soaked to the bone, at their front door. They quickly ushered them in and implored they take a warm bath before they caught a cold. It wasn't until after they were satisfied that they were warm and comfortable did they sit down and have tea at the couch.

"What caused you two to come all the way back here?" Akichiro asked, sitting at the couch.

"Well, it was on our way from Kumano Kodo and I thought we'd pay you a visit." Chihiro smiled. She was lying through her teeth, Osaka was in the complete opposite direction, but how was she going to tell them they just walked out of the tunnel from the Spirit World. "I also wanted to get some stuff from my old room."

Ichiyuko blinked but nodded, setting tea on the coffee table. "I don't see why not." Then her nose wrinkled in confusion. "But we're in the complete opposite direction. The house completely out of the-"

"You are never out of the way, Oba-San!" Rumi said, as if astonished by the inquisition.

Ichiyuko smiled in a way only a mother could. "Oh. Thank you, Rumi-Chan."

Chihiro gave Rumi a look that said a silent 'thank you.' What were they supposed to tell them? "Hey, Oka-San, Otou-San. Remember that theme park we went to when we first came to Tochinoki? Well, we just came back from there and we just met all my spirit friends I told you about after we left eleven years ago! No big deal!" Yeah, that would have gone well.

Then she thought of something else.

"Hey, Oka-San. Do you still have those boxes of notebooks from when I was a kid?" Chihiro asked.

Her mother lowered the cup of tea she'd been sipping thoughtfully. "I believe so. We left the boxes in your old room and we haven't touched anything in there since you left. We keep it as is in case you want to visit."

"I see. Thank you." She replied. "I was wondering cuz I wanted to take some home with me."

"That's no problem." Ichiyuko said.

Akichiro eyed his daughter suspiciously. "You're not looking into that spirit world nonsense again like you did when you were a kid right?"

Chihiro felt a small prick at his words. Her father was never that sensitive with his choice of words when it came to the topic of the Spirit World she'd "imagined" when she was a child. That time of her life didn't have the best memories she could think of and it resulted in a lot of trips to the psychiatrist and a lot of bullying at the new small-town school she attended at the time. But that whole part of her life felt a bit hazy, which she always thought was because it was around the time she really started forgetting about the Spirit World.

"Noo…" She drawled, not really wanting to further the topic. "There's a book I'm planning to write. It's about the correlation between how the habits of those in the past that practiced Shintoism devotedly and how it effected the environment and how modern society habits has affected the environment. It's a book to bring awareness of human habits on the environment." She wasn't lying.

Ichiyuko clapped her hands together in excitement. "Wow! Look at my little girl, fulfilling her passion!" She covered her proud smile with both her hands, as if to hold back tears. "My baby girl, you've come so far."

Chihiro's eyes smiled at her mother. "Oka-San." She breathed.

"Hrm." Her father grunted, as if unconvinced but then he grinned. "My girl! I'm proud of you!" He stood from across the coffee table and took her in his arms to give her a bear hug, smothering Chihiro in his shirt and cologne.

"T-to-San…" Chihiro gasped, wriggling in his arms.

"Oh, you're fine!" With that he squeezed harder, earning a laughed yelp from his daughter.

Rumi laughed from where she sat, watching at the display of family affection in front of her. Akichiro finally placed his daughter down and sat at his own coach. Chihiro gasped for air as she plopped into her own seat. She glanced at her proud parents and smiled. She was proud to call them her parents. They were rough around the edges, but they loved her all the same. Akichiro owned a car dealership in the small town and was one of the only ones for miles, so they got good business. And despite is gruff personality, he could talk anyone into buying a car and even into selling their arm and leg. Ichiyuko had taken up teaching grade school after Chihiro hit high school, resolving her "empty nest syndrome" early before it could start. And even if they didn't quite understand it, both of them had helped her through the rough patch in her life that started with them being spirited away, whether they remembered it or not.

"Well. As much as we wished we could stay, we have to head back to Osaka." Rumi stood solemnly.

"Oh, so soon?" Ichiyuko asked, leaning forward with a dejected expression. "Why don't you stay the night. That way you're rested for your trip back home."

Chihiro glanced at Rumi and shrugged. "It wouldn't hurt."

Rumi went to protest but decided against it. She turned to the Ogino parents. "Of course, thank you, Oba-San, Oji-San." She smiled at them with small bows.

After some tea and dinner, the girls retreated to Chihiro's room, giggling like they were school girls again. Chihiro's room hadn't changed since she last left it, in fact it was stuck in her high school days with band posters and old polaroid photos on the walls. The room was simple, the walls painted a mute gray almost white, a twin bed with a trundle in the corner, a simple light wood desk with books, art supplies and photos stacked high on the surface. She used to keep plants in the room but since she moved out she wasn't there to take care of them, so the room was sparse of any plants. Along the walls were string lights and two large bookcases loaded with all sorts of books. Books on mythology, old manga, some of her old textbooks from university, some classics, it was all there.

"It's crazy how are childhood rooms tend to just freeze in time." Rumi looked around reminiscently, setting her bag down and opening it so she could organize it.

Chihiro chuckled. "I know, right?"

She set her backpack down next to the closet door and ran her fingers across the books. A lot of the mythology ones spanned different cultures and different times. She flicked through the pages of one of the books she plucked off the shelf and fell on a page with an image of a great serpent wrapped around a large bell, spewing fire about the bell. Chihiro read over the pages titled the _"How a Monk of the Dōjōji in the Province of Kii copied the Lotus Sutra and Brought Salvation to Serpents"._ She narrowed her eyes as a she examined the pictures of the woman that turned into a beast because the one that she loved denied her and drove her into a jealous rage.

Chihiro flipped through a few more pages and placed the book back on the shelf. She looked at some of the higher shelves and a box on top of the bookshelf caught her eye. She cocked her head and tried to reach for it, but do to her lack of height, she had to resort to retrieving the chair from her desk, Rumi giving her a skeptical look as she went. When she managed to pull the box down without falling, she placed it on her bed and sat cross-legged next to it. She pulled the lid off it and glanced inside. Inside sat some of her old drawings and notebooks from when she was younger, probably back in elementary school. She placed the lid on her pillow and reached in and grabbed a hand full of papers containing crayon drawings of mythical creatures. She flipped through the pictures and spotted one that looked familiar.

"There he is." She muttered under her breath, in awe.

Rumi came over from organizing her bag and looked over Chihiro's shoulder to see the picture. It was a drawing of a white eastern dragon with a green mane and gold eyes. It drawn in crayon but Chihiro could make out what it was supposed to be. She guessed she drew it back when she was five or six.

"Wow. I remember these." Rumi took the top one and examined it closely, then glancing down at the next one underneath. "It really is him."

Chihiro nodded and flipped through a couple more pictures and found the dragon again this time in more detail and in color pencil. The sketch was much more fluid and elaborate so she could tell this was when she learned to draw better later on when she was about ten or eleven. This dragon had long flowing whiskers, horns, a turquoise mane, and bird like legs.

The more she looked through the pictures, the more her resolve to return to the Spirit World became. This dragon, Haku, had been a part of her life for a while and she highly doubted that it would end with just a week visit. If only there was a way…

Her eyes widened and placed the pictures back in the box. "That's it!"

Rumi recoiled, seemingly startled by her sudden outburst. "W-what?"

Chihiro looked at her friend with fierce determination in her eyes. "I know what I have to do."

Rumi blinked and gave her a hesitated smile slash laugh. "Heh… O-oh really now? And that would be?"

She smirked. "You'll see! But for now, let's go through the boxes in my closet."

"Oh… right…" Rumi deadpanned.

* * *

Chihiro pushed open the door to the 1LK apartment and slipped off her shoes in the doorway, balancing her backpack and the box she'd brought from her parents' home as she did. Rumi followed not long after, going past her and into the living room area, where she gracelessly dropped the box she'd carried in a corner and disappeared into the bedroom. The train and taxi ride home had been tiring and long, the need for sleep was there and Rumi was not going to let anything come between her futon and her sleep.

They had decided to spend the day with Chihiro's parents after they stayed the night, taking a four-hour train ride to Osaka afterward. It was refreshing getting a chance to spend time with them since the graduation party. It seemed like far longer than a week since graduation had happened. It probably didn't feel like a lot of time to her parents, but it had felt like weeks, maybe months, since she really sat with them.

In the late evening, Chihiro took her box and placed it on the coffee table in the living area and sat cross legged on the couch. She stared at it for a moment then leaned forward and ripped it open, pulling out the first notebook she saw. She flipped it open and scanned the contents, stories of the spirits filled the pages. She ran her fingers over the pages, following the words of everything she wrote as a child, where her love for mythology stemmed and blossomed.

She placed the book down in her lap and twisted her body across the couch to reach into a side table drawer and withdrew a pen, highlighter and paper pad. She wouldn't sleep well tonight, despite her long journeys. Instead, she curled up on the couch and started reading and taking notes on her journals.

* * *

A/N:

Some of you thought that I wouldn't send her back… well I did. She's still got unfinished business in the Human World. ;)

We're finally getting to the part I've been waiting for and thanks for sticking around this long to get here. I've been doing a lot of writing in notebooks about the scenes to come recently and I can't wait to share them!

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! And for those that do review, I thank you a bunches!

Thank you for the reviews from: **Amidstsnow,** **Firetail Finch,** **Prismae,** **RSBCS, Sofrick16, Rosettaxfantasy,** **Spirited-PKMN Ranger,** **Luin-fanel, Sillica, Picklesisadeadcat** and **ChristieWind**!

God bless! KawaChou


	19. Chapter 19: A Name by Any Other

Written Rivers

A Home Amongst Rivers

Chapter 19: A Name by Any Other

Haku knew that he would be having a very strong love-hate relationship with records for as long as he ran the Bathhouse. But right now, it was his savior. Since Chihiro had left, he had been getting nothing but grief from the staff. Chihiro had done more than help get the Bathhouse under control, she also got them attached to her. Her first visit had left an impact on the staff, but her second had just reinforced it by being an actual role model for behavior and the staff being a family.

So, now he dealt with the repercussions of her love and care for the Bathhouse. All they did now was complain about him sending her back. It was not like he had a choice now or could do anything about her being gone. And even if he wanted her to return, he had to wait until the next solstice or equinox. He just could not win with these spirits. Now, he found himself in the depths of the Bathhouse on the hunt for something he had been looking for since day one: names.

Ever since he took on the title of owner of the Bathhouse and had a free moment, he was searching for the true names of all the staff who were employed at the Bathhouse. Yubaba had stolen so many names, Haku was determined to return them all, even if it meant losing most of the staff.

So far, Haku had discovered a lot about the Bathhouse. In his searching he came across some old documents about the Bathhouse and found that it was more than a place of employment, it was used as a place of punishment, almost a prison. Apparently, there were employees there that had committed serious crimes and were sent to the Bathhouse to atone for their actions. However, overtime they had become a permanent staffing at the Bathhouse and forgot from where they came from, a side effect to their new identities, something authorities seemingly took advantage of. As a result, Haku found an extensive list of criminals alone soon after.

Haku was not quite sure how he felt about being practically the warden of a prison. It definitively was not what he was expecting when he was thrown into the position.

Criminals were not the only names he found the deeper he looked. He also found the names of powerful creatures that wanted to forget their lives and start over, not even saving a character in their name in their new identity.

Haku stood in the file storage and gripped the papers in his hands. So many names… So many lost spirits… He did not even know whether to call them lost or not. Many had chosen this unbeknownst to their future fate. If they were truly lost, they would have ended up in the depths of the Bathhouse basement, a space he was not looking forward to exploring.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he dropped the hand full of papers to his side and walked back into the office space that was formerly Yubaba's. He had cleaned it and returned it to its former state, as if the old witch had never left. He should have technically been using it as his own space, but it was far to gaudy for his taste and he rather liked his office in the lower levels of the Bathhouse. Although, the noise levels left much to be desired on his sensitive ears, he rather be close to the employees than be away and absent from the hustle of business. He also did not want to put himself in the position of making his title of owner a permanent one.

He ran his hand across the desk and sat in the seat behind it. He looked around the room and grimaced. Yes, far too gaudy. His eyes turned back to the list of names when he heard a rasp on the doors outside the office.

"Come in." He called, not looking up from the list.

The door creaked open and Haku could see Makoto walk in from the corner of his eye. "Master."

"Good afternoon, Makoto." Haku lowered the papers. "Can I help you?"

Makoto glanced around the room before settling on the dragon. "No, I just came to check in on you."

He nodded. Since he found Makoto, the okami went out of his way to make sure he was never to overwhelmed with anything. The only reason he had not been there to stifle Haku's space was because he sent him to watch Chihiro, to which Haku was grateful. He honestly could not trust anyone else with the task. However, between the stern Makoto and the energetic Ame, Haku found it hard to breath sometimes. He enjoyed their company though, it left life unpredictable.

"Thank you, Makoto, but I am fine."

"Even though she is gone?" Makoto replied, brows lifted.

Haku gave him an annoyed glare, but relaxed. Makoto had some sort of sixth sense that made it so he could sense when something was emotionally off. Maybe it was just his canine nature, but it was a bittersweet habit he had.

"Regardless of what the staff says, Chihiro and I had made an agreement that she would only stay for a week. Even if I wanted her to stay longer, a deal is a deal, and it just is not safe here."

Makoto looked unconvinced. "I have been in the Human World for the last six years, I can leave you rest assured that there is just as much danger there as there is here. Danger just comes in different forms there.

Haku gave him a sideways glance and sighed. "You are not wrong… But there is nothing we can do for now, as long as she is safe."

Haku could see Makoto's lips twitch into a smile for a brief second before a bow slightly. "I will be returning to her side the moment the tunnel opens upon the new moon."

"Thank you." He replied absently. He was still distracted by the lists. Makoto seemed to sense that and did not move from where he stood, as if anticipating Haku to continue on to what was bothering him. He seemed to have no choice. "There is a list of names that I found."

"Names?" Makoto seemed a bit taken aback, but not overwhelmingly.

"Yes, a list of names of every employee here at the Bathhouse right now." Haku extended the list out to the okami. "There are combinations of innocents and prisoners within the lists, even powerful spirits that wanted nothing to do with their past."

"There are prisoners here?"

"Sentenced here for eternal banishment. Those who sentenced them here must have known that under Yubaba's care they would forget their past and work under the guise of public service. What do you even do with these names? I know from experience that many of these employees want their names back or do not even realize they have forgotten it… Who do you choose to give names to? And how am I supposed to accept new names of prisoners in the future? I am not a warden." Haku leaned back in his seat, exasperated.

Makoto examined the list. "Give them the option…"

Haku's brows knit together.

"Give them the option to accept their name and leave. The prisoners will not have much of a choice and the powerful spirits would want to know, however, all those who stumbled upon the Bathhouse and were tricked into staying, should have a right to know. We may lose employees but at least they will be here willingly."

Haku looked Makoto in the eyes. "There you are again, always being not wrong." He chuckled.

"I do my best, Master." He handed the lists back to Haku.

Haku looked over the lists again, it was not the complete list. There were more of course in the file room, but those were not all of them either. "There are more somewhere. Not all the names are here…"

"I hope none too important."

Haku glanced up at Makoto. "Every name is important, Makoto." He turned and glanced outside. "Every name."

After going through all the names and categorizing them, Haku began starting the return of names to the employees, giving them the option to return to their homes or staying at the Bathhouse with their names in tact this time, giving them freedom to do their will. Many stayed because the Bathhouse was all they knew, and some left when they found out that they had forgotten families and went out in search of what might remain of them. The prisoners were given the choice to know their names but were not allowed to leave, many opted to stay and leave their names unknown, for they had grown accustomed to the lifestyle of the Bathhouse and did not want to turn back. At the end of it, the still had over seventy-five percent of the staff left.

Then, there was the list of names they had yet to find. Haku assumed they were spirits that either were too powerful, wanted nothing to do with their names, or prisoners of extreme. Unfortunately, Rin, Ame, and a few others were among them. Upon knowledge that their names would not be found for now, Rin and Ame show to be rather upset. But, in Rin fashion, she hides it behind her "it doesn't matter, I know who I am" attitude. Haku promised to be on the search, regardless of how those with lost names felt.

* * *

The return from the Spirit World left Chihiro with visions of spirits everywhere. If she had no context or knowledge, she may have thought herself crazy and gone insane.

Apparently, when one left the Spirit World, they were able to see the unseen spirits of the Human World. Yuuka had explained that when a human has spent an extended time in the Spirit World, it leaves them with the ability to see spirits who had hidden themselves in the Human World, night or day. Regardless of _ōmagatoki_ , there were still spirits that lived amongst humans in the Human World, usually under the guise of ghosts and other such supernatural titles.

So, for the first week back, Chihiro saw spirits everywhere. Yuuka also mentioned that she'd probably see a lot more since Makoto wasn't by her side. Apparently even when Chihiro was away from the house, Makoto would leave and keep tabs on her, never truly leaving her side. While she found it endearing, he truly was a stalker.

While she could handle the sights of spirits now, she had to wonder how she handled it as a child… Now that she thought about it, she really didn't remember that time and the more she pressed her mind for information, the foggier it got. All the memories she found clear started in middle school, when Rumi returned. She hadn't approached her friend with the idea since they returned, since she had to prepare for her family's memorial ceremony. It was hard to believe it had all happened only a month ago. It had felt like much longer.

That evening, Chihiro was waiting outside the tunnel to the Spirit World. It would be the new moon that night and Makoto was supposed to come through the tunnel. The tunnel was made up of beige color bricks, with a wide passage way, and moss and vinery growing all around it, the stone guardian facing the tunnel. This was the true tunnel of the Human World, according to Yuuka. This was the tunnels true form, the red brick was an illusion of the human eye, just like the spirits that live in both the Human and Spirit World, the tunnel existed in both and had two different faces. To humans, it was an abandoned theme park, but to those that saw beneath the illusion, it was a tunnel to the Spirit World. So, whenever she saw the beige brick of the tunnel, she knew that she would enter the old abandoned theme park. And that, was every time since her return.

Now if she were to be honest, she found the theme park creepier than anything she had seen from the Spirit World. There were abandoned shops similar to the ones outside the Bathhouse, but these ones had a darker, more ominous feel to them and overgrown grass and vinery surrounding them. There were old broken-down rides litter across the land that made up the park, rusted and broken beyond repair. There was a derailed train that would have gone over what was left of a river similar to the one in the Spirit World, in the same general vicinity too. What was left of the river looked murky and rather polluted, it always reminded her of the river spirit that she'd helped at the Bathhouse. When she first visited the abandoned park, she…

Her face contorted in confusion. What did happen originally? Some of her memories felt like itches that didn't stop itching, and they were starting to annoy her. For instance, why could she remember visiting the park and being creeped out by it, but not what else happened during that period of her life between ten and fourteen? They were just foggy memories that she suddenly found thought to be important but couldn't place. Why were they like that?

The wind suddenly seemed to pull Chihiro towards the tunnel, beckoning her to enter. It wouldn't have been the first time the tunnel had pulled her in and each time before she was met with the abandoned theme park. But this time, it was different. Her eyes were still sensitive the Spirit World and the tunnel bricks seemed to flicker red in her eyes and the voices of the wind whispered warnings of approaching spirits, the whistling of wind in the branches and birds and clicking sounds echoing around her. She stared into the tunnel and saw no change. She looked to the sky and dusk was approaching, the new moon rising high in the sky.

She felt another gust and her eyes fell back to the tunnel where she watched a large figure appear in the middle of the tunnel. As the figure drew closer she made out a large, brown patched wolf with bright green-blue eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness of the tunnel. It was Makoto.

Chihiro grinned and tightened her jacket around herself as she stood by the guardian statue. Once Makoto cleared the entrance of the tunnel she dashed toward him and hugged him around the neck.

"Makoto! I missed you!" She buried her face in his fur as she felt him nuzzle her hair and back.

"Likewise, Chihiro-San." He hummed deep in his chest.

Chihiro released his neck and peered into his deep ocean like eyes. Her best friend was back. She gave him a toothy grin. "Welcome back."

"Thank you. However, you did not have to escort me. I would have preferred you stayed in Osaka…" His eyes glared into the forest area surrounding them, most likely at the spirits that did occupy the land around the tunnel. "This area is far too concentrated with Spirit World influence…"

Chihiro glanced around then to the tunnel, which was the red of the clock tower inside the Spirit World. "Does the tunnel only officially work during times like these? Equinoxes, solstices, and moon phases?"

Makoto followed her gaze to the tunnel. "In a way, yes. It is easier to leave the Spirit World than it is to enter, especially for a human. Spirits can pass during ōmagatoki; however, it is limited and not many can stay. Humans can really leave at any time; however, they need approval from powerful spirits within to cross the boundaries. Entering the Spirit World is a matter of crossing at the right time."

"I see…" Letting the matter go for now, she pulled her backpack from her back and pulled out a leash and a pair of men's sneakers. "So. How do you want to go home?"

Makoto deadpanned her and shifted to his human form, taking the sneakers from her hands, earning a chuckled from Chihiro.

* * *

As the two walked to the bus station, Chihiro caught Makoto up with everything that happened since her return to the Human World. She told him about how they had to explain to her parents that Makoto had mysterious gotten a bad splinter during their journey into the forest and that was why he wasn't with them when they visited the Ogino household and instead at the vet. He had grunted at the idea and grumbled it wouldn't have happened. She carried on talking about how her book research had been going and how she had been on a few job interviews for libraries, journals, and museums. They had all went well, it was just a matter of the waiting game now.

Makoto listened with interest as she went on. It was just like back when she knew him only as a dog, but now he could respond in earnest. When she thought about, she'd spoiled him with a lot of unnecessary information over the years, it was rather embarrassing.

When they reached the bus stop, Chihiro turned to Makoto. "Makoto?"

"Hm?" His eyes looked down to her, deep with curiosity and what could be wisdom. Something she needed right now.

"I've been thinking about my first visit to the Spirit World lately…" She paused for a moment, thinking of the words to say. "And there's a gap in my memory that I don't quite understand… It's like there are memories there, but their fogged over and no matter how much I try to remember, they just get foggier. I don't know if that makes sense or not… Umm…"

Makoto looked down the street to see the bus approaching. He let out a heavy sigh. "I think it is time you have a serious talk with Yuuka about why she came to be by your side." He looked her in the eye and concern filled his eyes. "Let us talk about this when we get to Osaka."

Chihiro swallowed a knot in her throat. More secrets… "Okay."

They climbed on the bus and headed home to Osaka.

* * *

"Kohaku."

"Why are you here? If it is for what I think, do not say it." Haku replied in an exasperated tone. The voice echoed from across the room in his study where a cold gust flew in from a now open window.

"Whether you like it or not, young friend, it's going to happen." The voice was deep and animated, but Haku could hear the sound of old wisdom behind it.

Haku continued to ignore his presence and look at his papers. "They cannot force me. I have far too much on my plate as is."

The man behind him sighed from where he stood at one of Haku's book shelves. "Kohaku, the prophecy says that someone will have to take up the role soon, you're the only one that I can think of that fits the prophecy."

The dragon spirit gritted his teeth. "Well it is not. I do not care what the prophecy says, there are plenty others out there just as capable for the role. I still have to care for my river and figure out how to keep this Bathhouse running."

The man scoffed. "Since when did you start caring for such trivial things? The old Kohaku I knew wouldn't have. A lot has happened during your short time here, hasn't there?"

Haku placed his quill down and stared into the glass ball on his desk. "Yes. Quite a lot."

"Well." The man said with curt excitement, snapping a book shut. "As much as I would like to stay and chat about good old times and about the girl that recently visited your domain." Haku stiffened slightly at the mention but made no other acknowledgement to the spirit. "I must go and take care of my own chores. So much to do, so little time."

Haku sighed and turned over the back of the chair. "You are immortal, you have all the time in the world." But by the time he turned around, the spirit was gone, the echo of laughter and ocean waves left behind him. "Senile old man."

* * *

A/N:

"A name by any other would be just as sweet." Everyone is getting their names back and Haku is met with new issues. And who is the mysterious spirit that visited Haku? Can he be trusted? What does he speak of to the dragon of the Bathhouse? Will the typhoons cause more trouble than usual?

Oh, you think I know? Why would I? I'm just the author! …wait…

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! And for those that do review, I thank you a bunches!

Thank you for the reviews from: **Amidstsnow, Firetail Finch, Prismae, RSBCS, Sofrick16, Rosettaxfantasy, Spirited-PKMN Ranger, Luin-fanel, Sillica, Picklesisadeadcat, ChristieWind, and Amour toujours!**

God bless! KawaChou


	20. Chapter 20: A Time of Mourning

Written Rivers

A Home Amongst Rivers

Chapter 20: A Time for Mourning

Two weeks after their return from the Spirit World, on the forty-ninth day after the tsunami, Rumi held the funeral for her family. Since there was no family left to mourn with her, she kept it small and skipped the wake ceremony since there were no bodies to display, having been swallowed by the ocean during the tsunami. Instead they set up pictures by the Hiiragi family grave in a tombstone yard outside Tokyo.

Not many came to mourn, Rumi, Chihiro and her parents and a few other close family friends came to participate but Rumi avoided making it too long or too crowded. They all paid their respects and told stories of their life, some happy, some sad. The ceremony seemed to pass by quickly until only Rumi and Chihiro stood at the grave. Rumi hadn't shed a single tear all day, not once since their return from the Spirit World, not once during the planning of the ceremony. At least none that Chihiro saw. Instead, she just seemed rigid all day, holding back the world in her eyes yet showing no other sign of grief.

"Rumi, you…" Chihiro knew the words wouldn't help. Rumi wasn't the type to express emotions of grief.

"Chi-Chan…" Rumi said absently, staring at her family grave. "I know there's been countless rain storms recently… But of all the days, why won't the rain come?" She looked up and met Chihiro's eyes. They were filled with longing and sorrow, but they were moist with tears that wouldn't fall.

"Rumi-Chan…" Her voice cracked. She reached out and took her friend's hand. Through every anxiety attack, Rumi had been there for her. Now it was her turn to be there for her. "It's okay. We're going to figure this out. This too will pass."

The tears finally brimmed in Rumi's eyes and she wrapped her arms around Chihiro's neck, sobbing into the crook of her neck. "I miss them, Chi-Chan… Gods, I miss them!"

"Shhh… It's going to be okay." Chihiro held her friend tight and smoothed her hair. "I'm here… I gotcha…" They sat by the grave holding each other until the sun began to set and had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Chihiro awoke in her room the next day, laying snuggly under her sheets. She sat up and looked beside her to find Rumi sleeping in her futon, eyes still puffy and red from crying. Chihiro rose and put away her futon, sneaking out of the room quietly to let Rumi sleep.

Once the door was shut, she turned and found Makoto making breakfast. He was dressed in his usual black t-shirt and pants, and much to her dismay, no apron. What she would have given to see her seriously stoic friend wearing an apron in the kitchen.

"I didn't know you cooked?" Chihiro yawned as she poured already hot water over a cup of tea leaves prepared.

Makoto eyes her from the corner of his eye from were he stood next to her at the stove. "There is probably a lot you do not know about me."

She pouted her lips and nodded. "You're probably right." She drummed the table, suddenly wondering how they got from Tokyo to Osaka overnight. "I take it you brought us home last night?"

He nodded. "You two would have caught a cold or a ghost if I did not."

"Thanks." Chihiro chuckled and decided to change the subject and not question Makoto's possible ability to teleport. She assessed his attire again. "We really need to take you shopping and expand your wardrobe."

He stopped stirring the food in the pan and looked down at his outfit then to her. "Why?" As if there was nothing possibly wrong with his usual attire.

"If you're going to be hanging around us in your human form from now on, you should at least act like you have some taste in fashion."

Makoto deadpanned and went back to cooking. "You are starting to sound like Rumi."

Chihiro elbowed him in the side. "I know. Scary, huh?" She laughed and sat at the with her tea. She sipped at her tea. "So, I've been meaning to ask you, what were you doing before you became my dog? You've been around for six years, but what were you doing before that?"

Makoto didn't turn from the stove. "I watched you for almost a year until your parents suggested you get a dog."

Chihiro almost spit her tea. "Watched? That doesn't sound creepy."

"My apologies." He relied sympathetically. "I was merely doing as Kohaku-Sama suggested."

"If you were watching me during that time, then wouldn't you know what happened during my lost memories?"

Makoto let out a soft sigh. "Unfortunately, yes, I do."

"Then why do you persist that Yuuka explain? All I know from that time is that that time is the source of where my anxiety started and that it wasn't the best experience in school I should've had. What happened? And why can't I remember properly?" Her tone was pleading.

"Because it is not my place to say. Yuuka is the one who is the expert in this category and has asked that when the topic come up, I leave it to her." Makoto turned and looked her in the eye. "So I suggest you ask her."

Chihiro swirled the tea in the mug absently. "I don't know when an appropriate time to ask Yuuka about my memories is…"

"It has been a week since you asked me about it. You are awfully patient."

"I didn't want to bother Rumi with everything that has been going on. It wouldn't be fair to her…" Chihiro replied solemnly.

Makoto plated the meal he had prepared and set up three plates at the table. "Then you might as well keep waiting."

"No."

Chihiro and Makoto turned their attention to a disheveled Rumi, very unlike her.

"Ah, Ru-" Chihiro stopped and looked her in the eyes, they were deep purple and looked sharp, her stance rigid with tension. "Yuuka…"

"No more waiting." Yuuka continued. "I knew you'd start asking sooner or later after we left the Spirit World. The memories would no longer line up in your mind." She seemed nervous and was avoiding all eye contact.

"What are you talking about?" Chihiro asked.

Yuuka sat quietly across from Chihiro at the small dinner table. Makoto sat beside them with a cup of tea for himself and Yuuka, acting as a sort of mediator. They both knew something she didn't, and she wasn't so sure Rumi knew at this point either. Steam rose from the tea like the tension in the room.

"Yuuka…" Chihiro started. "Tell me why… Tell me why I've been having a hard time with my memories recently. From the time I left the Spirit World when I was ten to when Rumi returned at fourteen, my memories are blurry. As if my brain knows there's something there but chooses to ignore it. Makoto says you know something. I know of my last years of primary school and beginning of junior high, but there are no clear memories of events or what happened."

The yosuzume spirit grimaced, as if she were regretting her words before she spoke them. She let out a heavy sigh. "There's no point in keeping it a secret anymore." She played with the handle of her mug.

"What do you mean?" Chihiro asked cautiously but with emphasis.

Yuuka met Chihiro's eyes. "You see… Yosuzume are known for playing tricks on the mind. We're able to cast illusions and take hosts. And me, being part tengu, am able to cast even more powerful illusions."

"Yuuka, what are you trying to say?" Chihiro was starting to take a hint but she didn't want to admit it.

"I'm saying that part of the reason I came to protect you was to change your memories."

"What." The Ogino's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"After you left, I visited Oba-San, or Zeniba, and she spoke so fondly of you. She spoke of how she missed you and wished you well but how she worried for you. She knew that the effects of the Spirit World would follow you into the Human World and cause you trouble. I don't know why, but I wanted to meet this girl my aunt was so fond of. I first saw you outside the tunnel to the Spirit World. You weren't the girl my aunt described." Yuuka's brows knit with concern at the memory, worrying her lip. "It had been almost three years since your return and you… you… You looked warn. Completely, just… warn. You were angry and sad and depressed; you weren't alive. You were on several different medications for depression, anxiety, schizophrenia. You were on suicide watch, Chihiro! I couldn't leave you like that." Tears brimmed her eyes. "I couldn't intervene though… not without a host…"

Chihiro sat shell-shocked, eyes hollow. "This… this all happened before I was fourteen?"

Yuuka nodded, biting her lips. "That's when the car accident happened…"

Suddenly, Yuuka's demeanor changed completely and she rose from the chair, clattering on the floor behind her. "Get out of my body! Now!" Rumi's mahogany eyes flashed with anger and tears. There was a slight pause as she heaved for breath in rage. "I don't care if the illusion doesn't hold! Leave!"

Before Chihiro could say anything and she watched her friend lose it, Rumi's head tilted back, and a shadow of mist slipped out from her mouth. Once the shadow had left her body, Rumi stumbled back and keeled over, coughing and catching her breath as she held her throat. Chihiro ran around the table, shaking as she knelt at her side. Makoto knelt beside the two cautiously.

"R-Rumi…"

The sound of chirping filled the room, causing Chihiro to glance around to watch the mist of shadow fly around the room until it landed on a bookshelf. The misty shadow solidified into a small sparrow. It hopped around the shelf frantically.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Tears brimmed the sparrow's black eyes. "It won't hold! It won't hold!"

But the words faded as Chihiro's eyes glazed over and a swarm of memories and emotions flooded her mind. Fear and anxiety washed over her as days screaming in the psychiatrist's office and outside the tunnel, and kids pushing her around and yelling at her in school filled her vision. The memory of her locking herself in the bathroom with a bottle of pills, trips to the hospital, blood dripping from her thighs, screaming at teachers and just being angry and scared all the time. Being told she was crazy as she stared a spirit right in the eye in the middle of class.

Memories of that four-year gap came to focus. They felt like any other memory from her childhood, the only difference was the fact that she remembered them clearly now, they were no longer fogged over. They weren't happy memories in the least, most of them were down right terrifying. It was like parents reminding you of an event you didn't quite recall but suddenly remembered when connecting the dots of your memory.

"H-how, how dare you!" Rumi shrieked abruptly.

Chihiro snapped out of whatever daze she'd been in and found a very pissed of Rumi.

"How dare you, you little, you little-!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." The sparrow coward.

"Sorry?! You had the audacity to take my family away from me and you say 'sorry'?!"

"What's going on?" Chihiro interceded, getting between her and the sparrow. She was taking this far better than she thought she would, especially in comparison to Rumi.

"She walks around while my conscious is asleep and I wake up to see her memories of the accident! This selfish, conniving-!" Rumi exasperated furiously, unable to complete a sentence. "How dare you steal my family from me!"

"I had to!" Yuuka retorted. "It was the only way!"

"The last six years of my life have been a lie! My whole life has been a lie!" Rumi waved her arms around enraged. "I don't even know what to believe is real!"

"You would have died!"

"Well at least I would have been with my real family!" Rumi seethed.

Chihiro stopped herself short of all thought, forgetting her own memories. "What do you mean 'real family'?" She forced herself to recall playdates with Rumi as a child and when she thought about it, they didn't match the faces that sat on the shelf in the pictures behind Yuuka. "That's… That's not them?"

"No… no they're not…" Rumi hissed, tears slipping down her cheeks.

Chihiro's heart shattered as she watched the face of her best friend break at the knowledge of losing her family not once but twice. Her brain couldn't form any thought as she attempted to wrap her mind around what Rumi was going through. Yeah, Chihiro herself was having some memory issues, but hadn't Rumi been through enough? They had just had the funeral the day before. She swallowed bile as she breathed to keep control of herself.

Tears continued to flood down Rumi's cheeks as she gasped for air from her anger. "Why? Why didn't you let me die? Why didn't you just let it be?" Her voice was hollow and choked up from tears.

Yuuka grimaced. "The day… The day your real family went to visit to Tochinoki, is the day your real family died. That car accident happened but I changed your memories and your current family's to make it look and feel like they were always your family. The illusion of a yosuzume can be strong by itself, but being part tengu, my power was much stronger, making the story that much more real to anyone you met. It was the only way for me to keep a host in the Human World and keep you alive without you breaking down. The fact that it lasted this long and on so many people is a marvel of its own… I've only managed with your aide… I just didn't know it would turn out like this…"

"You… you took my family away… I didn't even get to mourn for them properly! Who's family did I take?"

"The family you've lived with is the car that crashed into you. They lost their daughter in the accident. I just swapped you girls and gave the illusion that you were their daughter, since theirs died. Your current family was moving to Tochinoki and your family was coming to visit when it happened, it was just a matter of changing the story." Yuuka cast her eyes down in guilt. "I didn't think the truth would surface the way it did… I certainly didn't expect your family to die in the tsunami… all I wanted was to help Chihiro… All I wanted was to help you… All I wanted… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have intervened… I'm nothing but bad luck… I'm sorry…" The small bird's eyes dripped with tears and she sulked back into the dark corners of the shelf.

"Yuuka…" Chihiro whispered, looking between her two friends and then to Makoto, who didn't seem all too surprised by the turn of events. "Did you know all this?"

"Not the complete story, no." Makoto replied. "I do know though, that despite her being one of those intolerable birds, she always had your and Rumi's best interests at heart. I would not have let her stay this long if I did not think at least a little highly of her."

"But, she still…" Rumi started, but looked away.

Chihiro recalled herself finding out the truth that her friends had been lying to her the whole time, she understood first hand what that was like. But to find out you were lying about a lie… that was something else.

Chihiro pierced her lips. "Rumi-Chan. I can't say what Yuuka did wasn't wrong; but consider the fact that she was doing it for your sake. She did it for both of us… Similar to how you guys kept the secret of the Spirit World from me. I didn't know the full extent of how my first visit to the Spirit World affected me, I just knew of some trips to the psychiatrist and mood swings. I didn't know just how bad it got…" She paused. "I'm almost grateful I didn't know…"

Rumi's mouth gaped like a fish, her eyes clouded with anger, confusion, and grief. "But my family-"

"Will live on… in here." Chihiro poked her forehead, giving her a small reassuring smile. "It's okay. We're going to figure this out. This too will pass."

Her friend's lip quivered as she tried to take a breath. "It's… It's okay. We're going to… figure this out. This too will p-pass." She repeated.

"That's my girl…" Chihiro opened her arms and Rumi fell into them. The roles hadn't been reversed like that in a long time. Rumi was always supporting Chihiro, always the strong one of the two. But now, this was the first time Chihiro had ever seen her best friend so distraught. So much so that she forgot about the fact that she had her own old memories that she had to sort through.

They all sat where they were for a few minutes, letting the tension in the room simmer down. After Rumi stopped crying and sat up out of Chihiro's hug, Chihiro turned toward the bookshelf and smiled softly.

"Yuuka." She called up to the shelf. "Come down please."

An echoed chirping sound came from the shelf, sounding an awfully lot like "no."

"Yuuka, please come down. We… we want to talk." Rumi's voice was hoarse. She seemed resistant to the idea of talking with Yuuka, not making any attempt to look at the bird.

The small bird hopped to the edge of the shelf and peered down at the three of them. She hesitantly looked across all the faces. Her eyes turned to Makoto, who replied with a nod of his head. She seemed to trust him a bit more than their rivalry like relationship let on.

After some confirmation, Yuuka flew down with the shadow mist following her as she landed on the fallen chair beside the girls. "I'm sorry…" She chirped quietly, bobbing her head apologetically. The words seem to echo in the air behind her as the mist dissolved in wisps, still shrouding her.

Chihiro tilted her head and pierced her lips. "I can't speak for Rumi, but as for me… I… I thank you for what you did… I can't say it was right, but I can't say you were wrong. I'm sure you have your own reasons besides protecting us that you have in mind. I forgive you. But please, promise me no more secrets."

Yuuka flapped out her wings and bobbled her head earnestly. "I promise. I promise."

Chihiro looked at Rumi, who would need time before she reconciled with Yuuka. She didn't know how close she was to the yosuzume spirit; but judging from how long they'd lived together in the same body, she was sure they were close. Rumi probably felt beyond betrayed.

Rumi worried her lip and looked at Yuuka. "You still need a host, don't you?"

Yuuka hesitated and nodded. "If I had had a choice, I wouldn't. But yes, I do"

Rumi didn't reply for a moment. "I trusted you, Yuuka… I don't know how long it'll be before I can trust you again… So for now… you can not use me as your host…"

With that, she rose and retreated into the bedroom, sliding the door shut behind her.

Yuuka bowed her head sadly. "I deserved that…"

"Did you hear her though?" Makoto finally spoke.

"Huh?"

Chihiro caught on. "She said 'for now'. That means she willing to try again one day. You should know her better than anyone. It's not in her nature to abandon a friend, no matter what."

Yuuka made a small chirp sound. "I guess you're right…"

"Until then, just hang out with us as you are." Chihiro smiled gently, offering her hand to her. "You have some explaining to do anyway."

The bird hopped onto Chihiro's hand. "Right…"

* * *

A/N:

Hey fam! I can't believe we're at twenty chapters! Thanks so much for sticking around this long! I promise you things should start picking up again soon… I mean not that this chapter didn't but Chi-Chan's role in the Spirit World and all that will come to clearer play soon. ^.^;

Ettoooo…. Arigatou-Gozaimasu~! \^o^/

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! And for those that do review, I thank you a bunches!

Thank you for the reviews from: **Amidstsnow, Firetail Finch, Prismae, RSBCS, Sofrick16, Rosettaxfantasy, Spirited-PKMN Ranger, Luin-fanel, Sillica, Picklesisadeadcat, ChristieWind, and Amour toujours!**

God bless! KawaChou


	21. Chapter 21: A Home for the River Spirit

Written Rivers

A Home Amongst Rivers

Chapter 21: A Home for the River Spirit

Over the next several weeks, Chihiro quit her job at the bath house and started her new job as a historian at the Osaka Museum of History. She worked mostly with the children, teaching them history and doing tours of the museum. She enjoyed what she did, she got to share her knowledge on a fundamental level with the next generation who would one day take care of the world they lived in. It also put her foot in the door for possible job opportunities in the future. Whatever that partialed.

Over the course of those several weeks, however, Chihiro also come to terms with Yuuka's illusions. If someone had told her the same thing two months ago or maybe even the week of her return to the Spirit World, she would have handled it a lot differently. She may have returned to the state she'd been in when she was younger. But what good would that have done? She was alive now and a different person than her past. Just because someone tells you that you were adopted, doesn't change the person you are or how you got there, just how you remember it. It gave perspective on her life, it told her that her past wasn't her identity. But there were still parts of her that felt the pain of her childhood, still old habits and triggers that brought about the anxiety that still plagued her mind.

Rumi seemed to be adjusting as well. Yuuka was still around the apartment but remained in the shadows most of the time because she didn't have an anchor to protect her from being banished by the sun every morning. The two of them were on speaking terms again, however, Rumi was still a bit stand offish. One morning she talked with Chihiro about her time with Yuuka.

"Y'know something, Chi-Chan…" Rumi had said, looking off into the distance.

Chihiro simply hummed in response as she sipped her tea over the breakfast table.

"For as long as I've known Yuuka, I've always felt this sense of longing and loneliness." She grimaced. "It didn't occur to me until we went to Zeniba-San's did that feeling make sense. It wasn't just me feeling that way, it was Yuuka. She longed for a family, it's why she was attracted to the accident the day my family died. She wanted to know what it was like to have a real family. She didn't want to see me lose that family…"

Chihiro bit her lip. It did explain Yuuka and Rumi's behavior. "What happened to her? Where we were at Oba-San's, you left the room…"

Rumi sighed. "When she was talking about her father. I happened to get a peek at her memories of him." She shuddered. "He was so cruel, Chi-Chan… He abused her and denounced her. Then the tengu that served her father 'punished' her for her mere existence. That was when she was found by Zeniba-San and she took her as her own. Even though she had Zeniba-San this whole time, she's been trying to fill that family shaped hole."

The girls sat in silence, soaking in the information. Chihiro drummed her mug softly. "Does that mean you're any closer to forgiving her?"

Rumi stared into her cup of tea. "I don't know, Chi… I don't even know if forgiveness would cover all this up…"

Chihiro nodded in response and traced her finger on top of her mug. It saddened her that her friend was going through so much. It all seemed unfair, it almost felt like it was her fault that Rumi had gotten involved. But if she said that out loud, Rumi would immediately refute it, so she kept it to herself.

Now, Chihiro found herself driving to a place she used to visit as a child. She had had to ask her mother where it was, getting confused looks from her when she said she wanted to visit it. It was a small town they used to visit in the middle of nowhere in particular, but it was the start of something bigger that happened in her life.

When she arrived, Chihiro wandered the streets of the city with buildings that still looked new. The building she was looking for would be at the edge of town, with a park nearby and an empty riverbed. She turned a corner and found a bridge that led to a park, with a filled in river that led underneath the large apartment complex beside her. This was it. This was what she was looking for.

She walked across the bridge and peered over the edge at the dirt and grass below. No sign of a river or trace of water. She frowned and continued across the bridge and into the part. It was a simple play ground that stood on part of what once was the river, the bridge acting as an entrance and a small forest surrounding the border of the park.

A small family of four was playing at the park, pushing two children on the swings, squealing as the went high in the air and came back down again. Chihiro couldn't help but smile. When was last there, there was only the river, no park. And as much as it was sad that the river was gone, she was sure Haku would be happy to know humans still smiled upon his land.

She decided to wander towards the forest. She didn't know why but something tugged her towards it. She walked along the forest's edge and peered inside its darkness. She could hear the birds and life that lived inside. In the noise, she could hear something she didn't realize she was looking for.

Chihiro stepped into the forest a bit more and the sound she sought grew louder. It was the sound of water. It wasn't a gushing sound but a truckle that bubbled softly like a brook. She followed the sound several yards in and found a narrow stream running through the forest.

She sank to her knees and hesitantly brought her hand to the water, hovering just above the surface. When she touched her fingers to the water, she felt a tug of emotion. Loss, worry, sadness, confusion, all swept over her with a single touch. But then, happiness. She knew this water.

"Haku." She choked, tears tracing down her cheeks.

The water reacted to her voice and an emotion of delight passed through her, almost overwhelming her senses. She remembered a younger version of herself being carried by the currents safely to shore, a small shoe floating after her. It was the river's memories. The river seemed quite playful and child-like, much unlike its humanoid-dragon counterpart.

"I can't believe I found you, Haku. We thought you were gone. Haku can't find you!" Chihiro grinned, wiping tears as they pooled down her face, keeping her fingers in the stream. There was an overwhelming feeling of joy and… love? emanating from the water. "We have to…" She paused. She knew what she had to do.

She rose and followed the stream deeper into the forest. It seemed to have re-forged itself after it had been filled in. There must have been just enough river and just enough of Haku's will left to re-forge itself.

After exploring a little further, she knelt and placed her fingertips back in the water, the feeling of confusion filling her. "No worries! I'll be back. Just wait!"

She rose once more and jogged back to the park and to her car several blocks away. She drove around the city until she came across a store that sold shrines. They reminded her of the little shrines by the tunnel to the Spirit World.

Chihiro looked around the store filled with an assortment of shrines, stones, ornaments, and charms. She thought of Makoto's words about how humans were creatures of habit and only celebrating the gods out of habit instead of actual devotion to them. She ran her hands across the hanging tiles of charms, the sound of wood and metals clanging together back into place.

She went to the back of the store where there was a patio area of stone shrines and wooden, surrounded by floral arrangements. She wandered the store, her eyes scanning over shrines and statues, not finding anything of interest to her.

Near the back of the garden portion of the store, she found a "do-it yourself" shrine making kit and a shelf full of assorted paints. She picked up the kit and found a few other shrine supplies up on the shelves that would make her shrine more original. This was what she was looking for.

Once Chihiro bought the shrine supplies, she loaded them in the car and drove back to the park. She hefted the pack out of the car and staggered back into the park with the heavy bag. A new family had joined the family from earlier and they vaguely gave her their attentions until she disappeared into the forest, raising a brow at her but not saying anything. Sweat creased her brow as she made her way to what was left of the Amber River. The supplies themselves weren't necessarily heavy, they just got heavier the longer she carried them.

She found the stream and followed it into a clearing where the stream widened a little. The clearing was just the right size for what she needed. She sat in the clearing and got to work on her project.

* * *

Three hours later, Chihiro was covered in paint and her fingers were stickered with wood splinters. But she didn't care, she was done with her project. The shrine she'd spent the last part of the afternoon on was about a foot tall and a half foot in width on all sides. It was painted in shimmers of blue and green, a red _torii_ in the front with a small rope hanging across it. She placed it by the water and used the stakes she built into the base of the shrine to stick it firmly into the dirt. She then decorated the base with an assortment of stones, making a path from the shrine, she'd placed a foot away from the water, all the way to the _torii_ she placed closer to the water.

After arranging the shrine appropriately from what she studied in her books on Shinto shrines, she stepped back and admired her handy work. She tilted her head and smiled. She then knelt before the shrine and bowed lowly, clasping her hands together.

"Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, I pray that you'll be able to finally find rest soundly with your home back here in the Human World. That you will find refuge within the home of your river once again." She paused. "I'm sorry it's taken so long… and that I haven't taken the time to understand. There's so much more that I don't understand going on… I miss you friend… I hope I'll get to see you again, then maybe you can tell me more on your terms, rather than an unplanned visit." She chuckled lightly at the last part.

A drop of water landed on her hand and she realized she was crying. Silent tears streamed down her face as she gazed back towards the stream. "There's so much I want to tell you, Haku." She let out in an almost sob. "There's so much I'm scared of. So much that I'm anxious about. Haku." Her brows knit together in angst. "I need you. I need my friend." She let her head hang, tears dripping into her lap.

After a moment, she looked back at the stream again and saw a dragon swim through the current of the stream. It was a white eastern dragon with a green mane. Haku.

Chihiro breathed out a laugh as she watched the dragons image shimmer under the surface of the water, as if playing in the water with an old friend. Soon the dragon's image faded downstream and in front of her, the face of Haku in his human form appeared, his startling green eyes sparkling with gratitude. His hand extended to tough the surface and he mouthed "thank you."

A tear slipped past her cheek as she touched her fingers to the surface of the water where his hand was, and his image rippled away. Chihiro sat back on her haunches and listened to the sound of the gurgling stream flow past her. The feeling of relief passing through her.

/

When Chihiro returned to Osaka it was late evening. Covered in paint and splinters, all she really wanted slash needed was a warm bath and sleep. But something egged her to go to her laptop and start writing. After she showered, she sat quietly at the laptop in the girls' room and drummed the keys as stared at a blank document, cursor flashing. The room was quiet since Rumi was at her evening job at a restaurant, Yuuka was likely exploring the night life of the forests near by and she recalled Makoto laying in his dog bed in the living room.

Where did she begin?

She drummed the keys some more and thought about her own adventure to the Spirit World and the stories she'd been told by the spirits. She tapped the keys again then centered the document and typed "Spirited Away" as the title. She tapped enter several times to space it then began typing.

" _People will read this and think this is a fairy tail from a book. That they are just fables of old and bed time stories to keep their children from misbehaving. But if you get nothing out of this book, at least take away this. They are still alive, and they have lived without us for thousands of years. We took their land and forced them out. We killed them and made them hide. They gave us so much, yet we forgot them. Why don't we give back instead of taking what is not there?"_

And so began, _Spirited Away_.

* * *

A/N:

We found Haku's River! We found Haku's River! Woohoooo! What will happen now that Haku has be restored to his full self? And Chihiro has begun her book! Yeaaah, let's get this rolling!

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! And for those that do review, I thank you a bunches!

Thank you for the reviews from: **Amidstsnow,** **Firetail Finch,** **Prismae,** **RSBCS, Sofrick16, Rosettaxfantasy,** **Spirited-PKMN Ranger,** **Luin-fanel,** and **Picklesisadeadcat**!

God bless! KawaChou


	22. Chapter 22: The First of Many

Written Rivers

A Home Amongst Rivers

Chapter 22: The First of Many

To start, the dream started blank. Literally.

Chihiro glanced around the space that filled her mind. She was sleeping, she knew that much. She had just got home from a long day at the museum and an evening trip to the library to get books for her book. Last thing she remembered was coming into the apartment, putting everything away, cleaning up and falling straight into her futon. She probably said something to Rumi, but she didn't remember. Now she was in a blank space that went forever in every direction. It was rather disorienting.

"How strange…" Chihiro mumbled, trying to grasp her barring and wrap her mind around infinity.

"I apologize. I would have made it more elaborate but was trying to make a connection first."

Chihiro stiffened at the sound of the familiar deep, silk-like voice behind her. She didn't turn around, for fear that this was all just what it was: a dream. A figment of her imagination. She sucked in a breath and turned toward the voice, praying the source wouldn't disappear. When she turned, her eyes fell on Haku. Emerald eyes, dark mossy hair and all.

"Is this real?" She breathed, not moving from where she stood.

Haku tilted his head and smiled warmly. "Yes. And all thanks to you."

"Me?" Chihiro's brows knit together. "How?"

"You found me." His eyes had a twinkle in them. "You found my river and for that I am forever grateful." He got to his knees and bowed lowly.

Shocked by his behavior, she waved her hands about, flustered. "No! No! Raise your head!" She felt a sense of déjà vu. It had been a week since she made the shrine. "I only built a small shrine. I didn't do anything else of any importance…"

Haku rose his head to her in his bowed stature. "Chihiro." His voice had a sad undertone. "I do not think you realize what you have done." He smiled warmly once more. "You have saved me not once, but twice. That was not just a shrine, it is my anchor, my being. I am whole again, Chihiro, and it is thanks to you." He dipped his head once again.

Chihiro's face contorted, not sure how to respond. How was such a powerful being bowing before her? A _god_. Sure, he was her friend, but he was a god first, a powerful one at that.

She realized she hadn't moved and approached him. "Haku, please, raise your head. I'm not deserving of your praise…" She stopped in front of him, at least two feet away, her eyes downcast.

Haku raised his head, then rose and stood up straight. Chihiro couldn't see his expression but his voice said what she couldn't see. "You are not aware, are you?" His voice carried sorrow and empathy. He was concerned. Isn't that what she wanted? Her friend?

She hesitated. "Of what?" She titled her gaze up to him.

His eyes held concern and a sort of adoration she couldn't quite place. "Chihiro, I may not have expressed it, but I valued your time in the Spirit World. I always had an intention to see you again. The timing this time was just poor." He closed the gap between them and raised his hand, hesitated, then placed it on her head. "You are important to us, Chihiro. To Zeniba-San, Rin, Kaonashi, Boh, Ojii-San (Kamaji), Makoto, Yuuka, Rumi-San, me. All of us care and hold you precious, Chihiro, do not ever doubt it. We believe that you will make yourself a clear path that only you can lead." He lowered his hand to cover her forehead, touching his forehead to the back of his hand. The image of his river prospering in the Human World formed in her mind. Then an image of her sitting on a cliff, watching the sunset, a notebook beside her and a content expression on her face. "Your future is bright, Chihiro. But you must believe and strive for it."

As he leaned away, tears slipped past her eyes. "Haku…" She breathed, her lips quivering. She suddenly fell into his arms, hugging his waist, tears falling down her cheeks as she held back a sob. "There's so much that has happened, Haku… I… I didn't know what… what to do or who to turn to… And I couldn't get to you…" She cried into his kimono. "I was scared, Haku…"

He rubbed her back and head, shushing her. "It is alright now…"

"I… I remember everything that happened, Haku… I was so scared… I… I lost it, I couldn't tell the difference between spirit and reality, I couldn't control my own thoughts… my own actions! I-I…" She buried her face further into his kimono. "Haku… I wanted to die…"

Haku's arms tightened around her. "I…" He fell silent.

The two of them stood there in each other's arms, Haku smoothing Chihiro's hair as she let out the tears she'd been holding back since she remembered her lost years. At some point they sat across from each other and Chihiro let everything go. She told him everything that had happened and everything that she'd been bottling up inside for years, whether she had remembered it or not.

Haku sat quietly and listened, empathizing with her and giving words of encouragement. Chihiro felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her chest. She felt like she could breath for the first time. Nothing in her situation had changed much, just a reconnection with her friend, but it made a world of a difference. Once everything that was needed to be said was said, they started talking about what was going on in the Bathhouse and how Chihiro's new job was fairing.

"Everyone at the Bathhouse misses you." Haku chuckled. "They have been giving me quite the challenging time since you left. I almost regret sending you back."

Chihiro glared at him mockingly. "I told you I shouldn't have left." She crossed her arms smugly.

He rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Not this again." His eyes glazed endearingly. "I can never thank you enough, Chihiro."

"Once is fine." She blushed, looking the other way.

Haku laughed. "If you insist."

Chihiro looked off into the blank space. "I should thank you too." She looked back at him and smiled.

"And why is that?" He asked, intrigued.

"You listened. You reached out. That's all I ever wanted."

Haku smiled, but he grimaced. "I wish it had not taken this long." His voice was knit with concern and remorse.

"Somethings can't be helped…" Chihiro shrugged, but it wasn't quite convincing.

"We can start over." He gave her a renewed smile. "This time, we will not leave the other behind."

Chihiro studied him for a moment then nodded, her lips twitching into a smile. "Yeah, I like that."

"Good." Haku beamed. "However…" He rose to his feet and extended his hand to her.

The Ogino eyed him once more before taking his hand and rising to her own feet. "Hm?"

"It is getting late; the sun shall rise soon, and you will wake. For now, we will have to say good night."

Chihiro pouted and gripped his hand tight. "We'll see each other again, right?"

"Yes. I promise." His voice was sincere. "Now that I have an anchor, I can come to you whenever you need me."

Chihiro grinned. "Good. Then. Until next time."

"Until next time."

Their images began to fade from the blank world as the dream ended. Chihiro gripped his hand a little tighter as she waved goodbye. Haku then seemed to remember something and returned the hold on her hand.

"Oh, if I remember correctly, a little bird told to tell you, 'happy birthday.'"

Chihiro gapped, blushing. "Wait! How-?!"

Haku chuckled and faded away with the rest of the dream.

 _Best birthday gift ever._

* * *

Haku walked around the Bath House with what some would call a "pep in his step." Nothing would dissuade his mood after getting his chance to talk to Chihiro the night prior. So much had happened over the course of the last week. His river restored to him, the Bathhouse regaining some major guests, and then his visit with Chihiro. He did not realize how much he had missed his friend until he met her face to face. Or maybe dream to dream…

The only thing that disheartened him about their conversation, was her confession of hurting herself and wanting to die. He knew the effects the Spirit World had on humans who managed to return to the Human World, he just never knew how much it would affect her young mind at the time. She seemed so much stronger when she left that he forgot that she was still just a child having seen things beyond her years. As she was now, he was grateful for Yuuka's actions, no matter how the involved parties felt. It saved them both from death. After their interaction the night prior, Haku hoped Chihiro would have a newfound faith in herself and future. He looked forward to the next dream visit. His contentment helped him go through his daily rounds without a care or ill temper.

However, all of this seemed short lived when he turned a corner into the main bath floor to find two large _oni_ , one red one green, glaring daggers into the other's skulls. They had scars decorated across their bare skins, clothed in only a loincloth and carrying their Bathhouse provided robes in hand, leaving Haku to assume they had come from being side wars in the main war between the god brothers. The was had not effected much of the what was now Haku's territory, other than harsh weather, but it got spirits that came through to rejuvenate after a long day of spectating or participating in the war. Which meant rivals in the war would pass through more often than not.

These two, he was assuming, were enemies on the field and ran into each other at the neutrally established Bathhouse. How convenient.

Haku had established the Bathhouse neutral territory after the first three fights that broke out in the middle of the bath floor. If there was so much as a spark of war within the walls of the Bathhouse, they would be removed from the premises immediately. Spirits tended to listen, _oni_ and demons of the nature on the other hand tended to be far too headstrong and would not leave as easily as the others. Now was such a time.

Haku let out a sigh, more out of disappointment of his ruined mood than anything, straightened his back and walked over to the rivaling _oni_. As he drew closer, their size should have been intimidating, standing well above the average height, but he had grown used to over-sized intimidating spirits over the years, especially since he had fought with these types of _yokai_ in his younger years on the daily. He was pasted that phase in his life, regardless.

When he stood next to them, the hostility that exuded off them was repulsive. Moreover annoying. It was the same thing at least once a week and unfortunately, because of his title as god and owner, he was the only one that could really resolve these matters and get a respectable response. Most of the time…

Haku cleared his throat at the _oni_ that stood towering over him. "If I can be of some assistance to your stay here, I will. However, if you chose to fight and bring your battles into my Bathhouse, I will ask you to leave."

The red _oni_ turned to him and scoffed. "And who are you?" His voice was gruff and mocking.

"The owner of this establishment and one of the great dragons of the east. And in case you were not aware, this is neutral ground, a place of relaxation and renewal for spirits to get away from their strenuous lives and the war. You bringing the war here defeats the purpose of the Bathhouse and if you cannot follow such a simple rule, I will have to ask you to leave."

Something about Haku's tone seemed to cause the red _oni's_ resolve to falter, even the staff around them seemed hesitant. The blue _oni_ glared, attempting to loo menacing, but made no move against the dragon. The red _oni_ stepped back and regardless of them being known to be far more aggressive and forthright, he walked away toward a different part of the Bathhouse. The blue _oni_ stood astonished.

"You coward!" He growled, bloodlust filling the room. "I don't care about your petty rules! He will die!"

Haku acted immediately as the blue _oni_ charged at the red one, shifting to a dragon and sliding between the two, snarling. "You will leave this place, or I will have you head!" He snapped, baring his teeth.

The blue _oni_ stumbled back and glowered back, the red _oni_ in a defensive stance behind Haku. He was no longer the problem, it was just the blue one. Haku's main concern was his staff and guests, the blue _oni_ was going to have to leave. He snarled again for good measure.

The blue _oni_ , growled in the back of his throat but stepped down. "There're plenty of other bath houses. One's that don't expect cowards or fools." With that he snarled one last time at red _oni_ and left.

Haku shifted back and turned to the red _oni_ and glowered. "Bring your problems into my Bathhouse again and I will not hesitate to take your head."

The _oni_ nodded and turned to his stall.

Haku let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. It was not the first time it got violent like that and he was thankful it did not escalate beyond threats this time. It almost seemed too easy. He grunted and went on with his daily routines, grumbling about his now sour mood.

* * *

The Tohoku Earthquake and tsunami had been the first of many, many storms that would hit the Asian Pacific coasts. Over the next few months, there were typhoons and tropical storms that plagued the Pacific waters. Chihiro found herself at more than one outreach to help others at hospitals and donation clinics alongside her job at the museum. The storms weren't out of the norm, but now that Chihiro knew why they were happening, she felt a sudden tug to action. Her prayers for the war between the god brothers seemed to fall on deaf ears or upon the ears of those who couldn't do anything about it.

Since her first dream with Haku, they had started meeting in their dreams once a week to keep each other in the loop of what was going on in their respective worlds. Their meetings were always a comfort amid the chaos of storming wars. They no longer met in a blank space sometimes it was the Bathhouse gardens, sometimes a café where they didn't actually eat the food just imagined they did, sometimes it was a hiking trail Chihiro had explored at some point. Where ever it was, they were just content to be in each other's company.

Haku told her that amid the warring gods, business went up. Gods and spirits wanted to get away from the war and refresh after a day of battle or watching it. Even though it caused turmoil in the lands and Human World, some spirits looked forward to the warring brothers as entertainment in some twisted, demented way. He told her that some spirits lived for so long, war was the only entertainment they had left because they didn't always know the outcome. Chihiro didn't like it but she could understand vaguely the boredom of immortality. School, work, and sports were similar, no?

Haku had become her closest friend, rivaling Makoto and Rumi, and that was hard to beat. She was able to talk with him about anything, well, not everything, she had her limits when talking to her guy friends but still. There was something about talking with Haku that left her at peace and that she could trust him.

Chihiro found herself on the more hiking trips those days, almost every weekend. She took a stack of books and her notebook with her and would just sit and write. Write every idea that came to mind, every idea she had for her book, every feeling that surfaced. The trips were comforting and quiet, leaving her alone to her thoughts. Makoto usually accompanied her, occasionally Rumi joined, but she normally had her own work to take care of.

The bond between the three of them had definitely strengthened after everything was cleared and out in the open. It had taken some adjusting but they had all come an understanding and instead chose to grow off the untold tales of the past that had surfaced instead of holding bitterness. Even for Yuuka, who seemed to have had done the most damage.

But now, Chihiro sat on one of the trails back in Kumano Kodo, Ohechi trail. It was a trail in the southern part of the peninsula, looking out over the ocean from a cliff side. Makoto lay beside her enjoying the ocean breeze, the smell of sea salt in the air. The warm mid summer day left Chihiro in a good mode and in good peace with herself.

So, she wrote, she didn't know for how long, but she wrote. Wrote for the difference she hoped would one day come. Wrote for the day she would meet her future.

* * *

A/N:

Ya'll, I have stumped myself with the way I made Haku talk. It gets exhausting sometimes. .

Soooo many insecuritiesssssssssssss…. I empathize Chihiro, I truly do. Before you can find who you will be, you have to come to terms with you have been and who you are now.

BY THE WAY, Chihiro's birthday is May 27, 1990 (in this story at least). She is now 22 years old in the story. Just to give you reference to how much time has passed. Which is coming up as of this chapter! Happy Birthday, Chi-Chan!

Also, I apologize for the tardiness, the last two weeks have been very busy and I didn't get it done in time last week before problems started arising out of nowhere in real life. I'm working on it though and I've also been working on exerts for Book 2 when it happens. So know that there is a lot for this series in the future. I always feel bad cuz when I'm a reader and I find a story I absolutely love, I'm the type that knows the author's usual posting time and sit patience for it to update. So I understand the disappointment!

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! And for those that do review, I thank you a bunches!

Thank you for the reviews from: **Amidstsnow,** **Firetail Finch,** **Prismae,** **RSBCS, Sofrick16, Rosettaxfantasy,** **Spirited-PKMN Ranger,** **Luin-fanel,** and **Picklesisadeadcat**!

God bless! KawaChou


	23. Chapter 23: Going Abroad

Written Rivers

A Home Amongst Rivers

Chapter 23: Going Abroad

After many trips to the library, late nights, dream visits, and several hiking trips, Chihiro felt the end of her book nearing. The words that filled the pages were filled with the indirect testimonies of the spirits she'd interviewed and the insight she had of the Spirit World. Everything she had, everything she knew about the environment, was poured out into that book. It had felt like a weight coming off her shoulders with every word she wrote, as if everything that she held onto deep down was let go.

Time had flown by fast while she wrote and adjusted to her job at the museum, it seemed like only a few days had pasted since her trip to the Spirit World. But it had almost been a year. Summer days and fall sweaters came and went, typhoon season seemed to have slowed down to a lull, the god brothers' quarrel seemingly ending. Haku even seemed to think that their war was rather short lived this time around, although it did sometimes seem like it was getting shorter with every fight. The dragon seemed to be breathing a lot easier those days, the war coming to a close and less tension in the Bathhouse.

Whenever she visited her parents, she would sometimes loiter around the tunnel entrance. Since her return, the tunnel had vines that covered the whole tunnel entrance, grass overgrown all over. The wind always pulling at the beige tunnel of the Human World, as if teasing her. She always wondered if she'd walk through to the Spirit World ever again.

It was early December when Haku finally renounced his opposition to her return. It started as any other dream, a conversation in the garden at the Bathhouse. When Chihiro looked back, she had to wonder if the conversation was really just a dream or a conversation she actually had.

"Why is it that I can remember everything that happened in the Spirit World and my parents can't?" Chihiro asked picking at grass by the bank of a river they were sitting by.

"Because you have an anchor to the Spirit World." Haku replied, pointing at the hair tie around her wrist. "The hair tie Zeniba-San gave you, it is enlaced with magic and material from the Spirit World."

"What about Yuuka and Makoto? Wouldn't they have an effect?"

"Not necessarily. Many could live with spirits by their side their whole lives and never know it. You should know."

"Hmm." Chihiro hummed, then examined the hair tie that glittered around her wrist. "So, this is my anchor? What if I didn't have it? Would I forget everything?"

Haku's nose wrinkled a little, as if thinking. "No. You have another anchor that would possibly keep you bound. I think it is something you stole."

"Stole?" Chihiro blinked, perplexed. "I've never stolen anything? What did I steal?"

"That is a good question that is best for a later time." Haku replied, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Haku! Tell me!" She exasperated.

"On another topic-"

Chihiro scowled. "Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi! You better not change the subject on me."

He continued. "I have been considering the recent events and was thinking… Now would be the best time for you to visit."

Chihiro's jaw went slack as she gawked at him. Had she just misheard the dragon sitting beside her? Did he just?

Haku chuckled and waved his hand in front of her face. "Hello? Chihiro?"

"Are you serious?" She finally blurted out.

Haku's face seemed to contort in strain as he tried to hold back laughter. It was so un-Haku, it almost scared her.

"Seriously, Haku. Are you serious?" Chihiro insisted. "You're not joking, are you?"

Haku chuckled and composed himself. "I hardly ever joke, Chihiro." He smiled gingerly.

Chihiro went back to gawking at his words, unable to contain the impending grin coming over her.

"The brothers are no longer at war, however, there are still a few feuds remaining throughout the land. Which means, that I am not asking you to come immediately."

Her smile faltered slightly, but she didn't retort.

Haku continued. "The Winter Solstice is near, but I want you to come during the Spring Equinox. That will allow you time to sort things out in the Human World and for things to settle in the Spirit World."

Chihiro's mind was speeding as she processed all the information, calculating what she would have to get done in the next several months to make it possible. "How long would I be staying?"

Haku's lips twitched into a grimace. "Preferably, a week. Just as last time… maybe two."

Chihiro nodded her head, reluctantly. The fact that he was actually making the proposition was a feat in itself. But was this what their relationship was going to boil down to? Visits and dreams? It didn't feel quite stable.

"Okay." She looked him in the eye and smiled. "A week sounds good."

He seemed to examine her reaction for a moment and smiled. "I am glad you understand. I do look forward to seeing you again."

"So do I. Which reminds me…" Chihiro picked at the grass around her, then looked at him with a complete seriousness and sincerity. "What did I steal?"

The laugh Haku had held back earlier bubbled up full throttle and he let out a good heartily full body laugh, holding his stomach as he laughed. Chihiro had never seen Haku in such a state and sat there shocked. Over the last part of the year, Haku's stern and hard walls had come down and he was a lot more open with her. It was such a stunning sound that she wished she could hear it more often. The way he laughed in true earnest and joy was mesmerizing; tears that sprinkled his glittering emerald eyes and how his nose wrinkled, and how he held his stomach as he just let himself let go of all his tension.

It always kind of made Chihiro laugh when she realized how contradictive Haku's thinking was. He wanted her uninvolved in the Spirit World but sent spirits to protect her and still remained in contact with her afterward. She wasn't quite sure what to make of it. If he really wanted her uninvolved, he would have straight up ignored her. But something about being spirited away twice was a phenomenon. It didn't happen often apparently. And the fact that he was inviting her back, it was quite the contradiction and phenomenon in itself.

Haku's laughter faded as he caught his breath, whipping a tear from his eye. "Maybe one day I will tell you, Chihiro. But until then, we will have to part ways."

Chihiro glared at him. "Nuh-uh, Kohaku Nushi. You are not leaving me on a cliffhanger like that."

"I will see you again next time." He smiled as he began to fade.

"Kohaku!" Chihiro yelled, aghast.

But before she knew it, the dream faded into darkness, the light echo of Haku's laughter in the distance.

* * *

Chihiro walked out into the bright sunlight of a chilly late-winter morning. She had just finished the final meeting with her editor for her book, it would finally hit the shelves and eBook readers. She was running it as self-published but still took it in to an editor to get feedback. However, she was putting it under an anonymous penname, and any funds that was made to a bank that would be sent the money to her parents if anything were to happen to her. She made it anonymous because she didn't want to be the center of attention to the book, she wanted the thought behind it to be its drive. Sure, she wanted to leave her mark, but she didn't feel the need to take the spotlight in the book. Just knowing that the book could make a difference was enough for her. And although she wasn't sure how much the editor understood the context or purpose of the book, they seemed to have high hopes and responses from the book.

Chihiro and Rumi spent the last several weeks before their trip, selling their apartment and some of their belongings, putting some in storage and Chihiro putting some of it in a loading truck to store in her old room. Chihiro packed some of her old books and notebooks and other necessities with her for the trip. Haku's words echoed in her mind as she was packing up the apartment, always bubbling up a feeling of excitement in her. She didn't quite have a plan after their return from the Spirit World, but she made sure to have all her ducks financially in a row before she left.

When Chihiro returned to the apartment after talking with her editor, she helped Rumi load a truck outside the building. Upon getting the last box, she looked around the apartment she had shared with her best friend for the last three years. It was empty now, just like the way they came, only with some slight modifications after the earthquake the previous year. She couldn't understand it, but there was a feeling echoing through her that felt sad, yet nostalgic. She remembered a quote she once heard in one of her classes: "You get a strange feeling when you're about to leave a place. Like you'll not only miss the people you love, but you'll miss the person you are now at this time and this place, because you'll never be this way ever again." It felt appropriate. She had gone through a lot in that 1DKL apartment and she was leaving behind a lot of memories and emotions.

She jumped when she heard Rumi's voice echo from the hall. "Chi-Chan! Are you ready to go?"

She took a deep breath and glanced around one last time and whispered, "goodbye."

With that Chihiro turned to the front door and stepped into her shoes. "Yeah! I'm coming! Just grabbing the last box."

* * *

The story Chihiro told her parents was simple. She told them that their lease was up on their apartment and that herself and Rumi wanted to go abroad for a few weeks in Europe. This wasn't a complete lie; their lease was up, and they were going abroad… just not in Europe. That would have been nice though. But she really wasn't sure if she was ready to tell her parents her insane-sounding adventures in the Spirit World just yet.

Chihiro spent the last few days in the Human World storing her belongings into her childhood room and in a storage garage in Tochinoki with Rumi. It was the same story she told her job at the museum. Rumi quit her job altogether though, saying how she had been planning to leave them anything.

Haku and Chihiro had come to a final agreement that they would stay for two weeks before they returned to the Human World, which Chihiro though was a good deal. She couldn't quite wrap her mind around the fact that it had been a year since she got spirited away after graduation. Time had flown by so fast.

Makoto would lead them into the tunnel on the morning of March 20th, the day of the Spring Equinox. They left early the morning of, well before dawn, returning to the vine sealed tunnel with Rumi, Yuuka and Makoto at 5:14 AM. Rumi and herself had packed their backpacking gear with two weeks' worth of need supplies and then some, just in case they spent a longer time than expected.

When they found themselves standing in front of the vine sealed tunnel, Chihiro pinched the purple hair tie around her wrist and looked to Makoto, who was in his large wolf form.

Makoto nodded and walked up to the sealed tunnel and gave a low howl. The wind started to pick up around them and the leaves in the trees shook, the wind pulling them towards the tunnel as vines began to recede from the tunnel. Chihiro and Rumi watched in awe as they felt the life and presence of the spirits swirling around them. Makoto gave out one last howl and then firmly barked into the tunnel, commanding it to clear. With the tunnel clear and the solstice starting, Chihiro could see the tunnel flicker to the red walls like it did when she picked up Makoto. They would be able to enter the Spirit World.

Chihiro looked to Makoto, "How did you do that?"

Makato scoffed, "I am a descendant of the wolf god, Maro, this is the least I can do."

Yuuka chirped a chuckle from her perch on Rumi's shoulder and the three of them entered the tunnel. Their footsteps echoed as they walked along the brick path, the sound of water dripping from the roof, making it sound hollow and warn. The Tunnel seemed longer than Chihiro remembered, maybe it was her anticipation and excitement to return.

"Remember… do not look back." Makoto warned as he led them through.

"Why?" Rumi's voice echoed behind Chihiro.

"The tunnel is the space between the Spirit World and the Human World. Much like _ōmagatoki_ , the two worlds coexist together and bends space to make it possible to transverse. If one were to look back from whence they came, they could become trapped in the in between and never make it to their new destination. It is a consequence to indecision."

"But, I'm not being indecisive?" Chihiro said.

Makoto grunted. "You may not, but what of your heart? The tunnel reads what is unseen not what is." He padded out into the train station building, old benches and dried up fountains loitering the space. "Do not turn back until we reach the river."

They followed Makoto out of the building and looked out over the meadow filled river bed.

Upon exiting the train station, Haku is waiting for them and stresses to Chihiro again that this was a visit.

"Need I remind you, this is only for two weeks, just a visit." Haku pestered.

Chihiro rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." She laughed and embraced him. "I missed you, Haku."

He squeezed her gently and hummed. "I missed you, too." He released her and looked past her to Rumi, Makoto and Yuuka. "Thank you everyone, and welcome back. I am glad to see you again."

"Likewise, Kohaku-Sama." Makoto bowed his head in respect.

Rumi and Yuuka hummed their responses, giving each other sideways glances, smirking. "Glad to see you again as well, Haku-San." Rumi smiled.

"Shall we go?" Haku gestured to toward to small village.

* * *

The five of them were greeted almost as soon as they arrived at the bridge. Chihiro was overwhelmed by the amount of spirits that congregated at the bridge, welcoming them and telling them everything that they had missed. It was after closing time and they were all trying to squeeze their welcomes in before they went to sleep for the morning. Even Rin gave them a less than excited welcome, almost immediately going to the sleeping corridors after saying hello.

By the time the five of them made it inside, the sun had risen, and the Bathhouse was asleep. Haku led them up to the floor where the sleeping corridors resided. Chihiro recognized the hall, it was where Haku's living space was. He led them to a room a could of doors down from Haku's space. Inside was like a very nice apartment space. Adorn with light shades of tans and blues, it had two bedrooms and a living room space, and a spa bathroom off to the side. A short hallway led from the main door into the living room, where it had floor to ceiling _shoji_ windows that looked over the river and empty book shelves lined the wall with a fireplace. Due to the Bathhouse's western style influence, the rooms had a combination of a modern western style and a traditional _washitsu_ style feel to it, giving it a unique design.

"Wow." Rumi breathed.

"You will stay in here for your visit." Haku explained. "Make yourself at home. Makoto's room is just next door and I am down the hall if you need anything."

"Thanks, Haku." Chihiro said, still staring about the room.

Haku chuckled softly. "Rin will be in here later to greet you properly and help you get situated as far as a temporary position in the Bathhouse goes."

"Wait, we have to work again?" Rumi asked, disgruntled.

Chihiro laughed. "Sorry, Rumi-Chan."

Yuuka chirped a laugh. "You'll be fine. Gotta earn your keep, no?"

Rumi's nose wrinkled. "Yeah, yeah." Then she chuckled and went into one of the rooms. "Yuuka and I call this one!"

Chihiro rolled her eyes and laughed. The two of them seemed to be getting along once again, though Rumi still refused to share bodies. "Thank you again, Haku."

"My pleasure. Please stay out of trouble." He replied with concern in his voice that he didn't even try to hide.

"Please." Makoto echoed, insistently. He had taken up his human form since coming inside the Bathhouse.

Chihiro raised her hands in surrender. "I will, I will!"

"Then, until later." Haku waved as he turned to the door, Makoto following after him.

* * *

A/N:

Seems like Chihiro is back for another visit! This chapter was kind of read to write. ;P

I hate it when I've added a description of something in a scene in a different chapter and I can't remember where it was to reference. Smh

 _Washitsu_ is a traditional Japanese style of homes.

The quote Chihiro recalls is by Azar Nafasi.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! And for those that do review, I thank you a bunches!

Thank you for the reviews from: **Amidstsnow,** **Firetail Finch,** **Prismae,** **RSBCS, Sofrick16, Rosettaxfantasy,** **Spirited-PKMN Ranger,** **Luin-fanel,** and **Picklesisadeadcat**!

God bless! KawaChou


	24. Chapter 24: A Shift

Written Rivers

A Home Amongst Rivers

Chapter 24: A Shift

Haku did not quite understand what drove him to invite Chihiro and her friends back to the Spirit World. But now that they were there, he felt at peace with his decision strangely. After they left, everything seemed to feel out of place. The day to day chores of the Bathhouse did not feel right and lost its luster. Whereas, with them back, things appeared better and energy seemed to flow through the building once more.

After everyone was settled in the following day after she returned, Haku took Chihiro into the garden maze and found a spot for them to look out over the water and just talk, like in their dreams. The skies were clear and Chihiro's long chestnut hair flew through the breeze, her brown eyes gazing out over the river.

"So, how were things in the Human World?" Haku asked casually. He was never one for small talk, but he was oddly comfortable with it when he talked with Chihiro.

Chihiro brushed her hair behind her ear. "Nothing that I haven't already told you in our dreams. I'm just glad to be back, though I'm not exactly sure what that means yet."

"What do you mean?" Haku asked, leaning on his propped-up knee.

"Well, I mean, unless something happens, I'm going back to the Human World… I don't know if my story is here or there." She confessed. "And… I can't tell whether you want me here or not."

Haku's brows knit together. "Why would you say that?"

"Well, honestly, one moment you're 'you do not belong here.'" She said imitating his voice. "Then the next, you're 'I want you to come for a visit.' How am I supposed to figure out my place if you don't even know if you want me here?"

He thought carefully. He was not aware he was part of her indecisiveness or the fact that he had not made it clear that this was only a visit. Him keeping his promise to seeing her again. "I apologize if I have confused you. That was never my intention."

"I know." Chihiro sighed. "I just don't want to catch myself half way only. Half here, half there. All held together by dreams and a hair tie…"

Haku sympathized. "Then think of this as closure. If you do not want to continue meeting in our dreams, that is fine." Something about saying that left a feeling he was not familiar with behind. "This can be our last meeting in the Spirit World if it will bring closure and the start to your future in the Human World."

When he looked to Chihiro once more, her eyes were wide with shock. "Haku, I-"

Suddenly, out of the garden maze, Ame poked his head out and waved. "Shishou- Ah! Chihiro-San! I didn't know you were out here." He grinned.

"I am sure you did not." Haku grumbled under his breath, slightly annoyed by the interruption. He could hear Chihiro restraining a laugh next to him. "What is it, Ame?"

"Hm?" The younger spirit blinked. "Oh!" He held out a letter to him. "For you, Shishou."

Haku took the letter and almost immediately recognized the parchment. He promptly rolled his eyes. "Is this what I think it is?"

Ame winced but nodded.

"What is it?" Chihiro inquired, looking over his shoulder, already distracted from the earlier conversation. Yet so was he.

Haku turned in a way so that she could not see and opened the letter. He paused. "There is going to be a shift in the Spirit World soon… and I am being prompted to be a part of it…" He sighed as his eyes scanned over the letter and he put it down, looking off into the distance.

"Shishou…" Ame murmured, his head lowering.

"What kind of shift?" Chihiro pressed, leaning forward. He could see the questions flooding through her brain from the look in her eyes? Was this what the old spirit, Genbu, had been telling her about before? He prayed that were not the case.

Haku looked at her from the corner of his eye, head still tilted to the sky, before closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Something you will not have to worry about… especially since you will not be staying here for much longer."

Chihiro huffed and puffed her cheeks. "I know, I know."

Haku chuckled. He patted her shoulder and rose to his feet. "Come. Shall we go back inside?" He offered his hand to her and helped her to her feet. "We can finish our conversation later.

"Sure." She smiled. "I need to go find Rumi-Chan."

When Haku returned to the Bathhouse with Chihiro and Ame, he expected the building to be silent as the staff rested since it was still early morning. But no. He was met with the Yuna in a scramble as they dashed around the main floor with food and supplies.

"What in the world…" Haku exasperated.

Chihiro whistled. "I haven't seen the staff move this fast, this early since Kaonashi went on a rampage during my first visit."

Haku grunted and went up to the foreman. "Who could be so important that the staff are all in a rush like this?"

The foreman stumbled over his words. "We- We had to! He was simply a guest we couldn't refuse!"

Haku's brows creased. There were too many names that came to mind that would scare his staff to the point of keeping them awake and busy this early in the morning. And not all the names were good. That, or the customer was rich beyond belief.

He stalked into the main floor and went up to the occupied bath to find the unsightliness of a recent visitor to his office. The spirit that occupied the bath was a man that would look to be in his early thirties by human standards, with pale alabaster skin and long black hair that met his mid back, tinted a shade of blue. His slanted eyes were a stormy grey filled with old wisdom and an impish smile played on his thin angular face. Haku resisted the urge to groan. Why was HE back?

"Tell me my eyes deceive me." He grumbled.

"Who is that?" Chihiro asked, her eyes moving about the scene as she dodged yuna running in and out of the bath stall.

Before he could answer, Rin turned to the three of them from her post in the door way with her arms crossed angerly. She stalked over to them, grumbling. "I told him he couldn't come in, but he just waltzed in like he owned the place and said that his dear old friend 'Kohaku wouldn't mind me coming.' Talk with your friend!" She demanded before stomping off.

"Ryujin, get out of my Bathhouse." Haku demanded as he walked into the man's bath stall, without even looking up at him. He pinched the bridge of his nose as if the worst migraine in the history of his existence entered his life.

Ryujin looked at him from inside the bath, his expression feigning hurt, "Why Kohaku, I am wounded. To think that you wouldn't let an old friend come in and relax after a good storm."

"Not when it disturbs my employees and after I have warned you time and again not to come in at this hour. I cannot believe they actually let you get this far." Haku stated in disbelief He eyed the yuna, who were both swooning and stressed from lack of sleep. Unbelievable.

"But it's always so crowded in here at night, I never get to see you. Running around like a headless _tanuki_." Ryujin pouted. "Now is good a time as ever to come visit my dear friend."

Haku rolled his eyes. "Everyone, will you leave us for a moment."

As the staff vacated the stall to be just in the hallway, the older spirit spotted Chihiro standing off to the side, out of the way of the staff. "And you must be the human girl that I've heard so much about?"

Chihiro blinked, looked at Haku and back at Ryujin, then pointed at herself. "Me?"

Haku sighed. "Chihiro, Ryujin. Ryujin, Chihiro. He is my mentor, god of the sea, and occasionally friend."

"Occasionally?" Ryujin feigned offense once more. "Well I am wounded. My dear, Chihiro, how do you stand to be around such a person. If is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"I'd have to ask you the same question if you are his friend." Chihiro replied from her spot in the doorway. "It is nice to meet you though. I wasn't aware Haku had many friends outside the Bathhouse."

Haku shot a glare at her, mockingly. "Haha. Ever the comedian."

She shrugged, playfully. "You mentioned you've heard much about me?" Chihiro asked. "From Haku?"

Ryujin grinned. "Yes. Since your first visit, I've come through to visit my fair share of times and he's mentioned you."

"I hope all good things." She replied, looking to Haku from the corner of her eye.

"Yes, yes. All good." He smirked, making Haku fear he would say something unnecessary. "I actually came to speak with Kohaku about some recent events."

"Well then, if that is the case and now that we are acquainted, let us talk in my office." Haku insisted to Ryujin, not wanting to further their conversation in, one, a stall, and two, in front of so much company. "Alone."

* * *

"I received another letter." Haku said as he led Ryujin into his office space, lighting candles as he went.

Ryujin clucked his tongue. "I warned you last time I was here that they'd be pursuing you more, especially after the prophecy."

"Well I want nothing to do with it." Haku almost growled. The topic of prophecy was really getting out of hand and old. Why could he not just be left alone? "There are plenty of other dragons."

"But none follow so closely to the prophecy."

Haku's brows creased as he let out a harsh sigh and stood over his desk, back turned to his friend. It was not him. It had to be someone else. Some other spirit.

From behind him, he heard Ryujin pick a book off the shelf and flip through a few pages. "Y'know, Kohaku… You're the first dragon I've seen in all my life to decline such a position in the Spirit World." He snapped the book shut. "And I've been around since the beginning."

Haku grimaced and turned to Ryujin. "Sake?" He gestured to a _chabudai_ near the _shoji_ windows that he opened with the swipe of his hands to let the morning air in. He felt this would be an extended conversation no matter how he wanted it.

Ryujin smiled. "I see no reason not to."

They both sat at the low rising table and Haku prepared two saucer-like cups for sake. He poured one for Ryujin before offering the bottle to him, so he could pour Haku's. After he finished pouring the sake, he paused to admire the pottery that held the sake.

"Such fine pottery you have here. This one seems new from our last sit down we had." He raised his cup in cheer.

Haku conceded a smile, tapping his cup to Ryujin's. "I learned the art of pottery from the best."

His habit for pottery collecting stemmed from Ryujin. No matter how much of a pest he was, Haku found Ryujin to be the closest thing to a brother he would ever have. He would never quite understand the mind of his brother like friend, his personality being far more energetic and much, much older than his own. Ryujin was, however, like himself: a dragon, god of the sea. He was old as earth itself, being one of the original children of the creation gods Izanagi and Izanami.

Ryujin started as Haku's mentor when he was still a young god, but as their relationship grew, he became more like a brother than anything. The older dragon never did seem to act his age and was always quite childish in his mannerisms for as long Haku knew him. Even during times of war, everyone would look to him for optimism and reassurance when everything seemed lost. Haku found his sense of unwavering optimism aggravating sometimes but it always kept him on his toes. Despite the way you acted around him, he never truly resented the dragon, he just never liked hearing the same news repeatedly. Especially when is came to the prophecy…

Ryujin laughed and tipped back his first glass of sake, letting out a refreshing gasp. "Fine sake too!" He offered his glass again and Haku refilled it, noting that he might have to retrieve more sake from the cabinet.

Haku quietly sipped at his own sake. He really did not want to restart the earlier conversation, but he was not going to try and beat around bush no matter how much he wanted to. Before he could start, Ryujin started it the conversation for him.

"I see the girl is back."

Haku visibly flinched at the mention of Chihiro. Why would he flinch? What would cause him to flinch? _Why did he flinch?_

"Yes." He stated, calmly, taking another sip. "And?"

A knowing smirk played at the older spirit's lips. "Well, a little fish told me that old man Genbu paid her a visit during her last trip her. She must be special if he personally came to visit her and give her a prophecy."

"It was _not_ a prophecy." Haku glared over his cup of sake, before tipping the contents back and offering his cup for a refill, to which Ryujin complied.

"Call it as you want, Kohaku, but if Genbu took the time to pay her attention, you have to acknowledge the fact that she's part of all this. What were his words?" He paused as though trying to recall the words. But Haku knew better, the spirit had an uncanny memory. "' _You must find your path and follow it without falter. Your friend will have to make a decision soon and you will have to be their anchor. You must convince your friend of their duty.'_ I have to wonder which friend he's speaking of?"

Haku's grip on his cup tightened and the sound of a chip forming echoed between there silence. "Enough, Ryujin." He growled. He was ready to steer the conversation away from anything related to Chihiro or any prophecy.

Ryujin's smile faded as a thunderous storm danced in his eyes. "Kohaku… Whether you like it or not the prophecy states a dragon will take up the position of _Seiryu_ within this century. Naoyuki-San won't live forever, his reign over the east is coming to an end. You will have to make a decision and if what Genbu says if correct -as it always is- this girl you have invited back is meant to be-"

"I said _enough_!" Haku slammed his fist on the table, his cup broken in his fist and blood seeping through his fingers. Anger steamed within him, his hand numb to any pain. "Chihiro has nothing to do with this." He seethed. "It is just a coincidence."

Ryujin rolled his eyes after recovering from a mournful look at the now broken porcelain. "We both know you don't believe in coincidences."

"That may be true, but Chihiro is not part of any of this." Haku insisted, as if just willing it would make it true.

"Then why do you keep letting her get involved?" Ryujin inquired, a brow raised.

Haku's face contorted, anger still dancing in his eyes. "I beg your pardon?"

The older spirit swirled his sake in his cup. "Come now, Kohaku, if you really didn't want her here or want her involved, you would have sent her back the moment she showed up at the Bathhouse and you wouldn't have kept in contact with her all this time _and_ invited her back to the Bathhouse for a visit. Face it, Kohaku, you don't want her to leave."

The tension in Haku's body faltered, the grip on the broken glass loosened and the sound of clinking glass echoed in the silence. The sound of the staff bustling about to get ready for the day sounded quietly in the distance below as the silence dragged on. Of course, he did not want her involved, that was why he protected her. That was why he kept her close. Right? And then she had also been a significant help to him, he owed her that much for saving him on more than one occasion. Though, he did save her when she fell in the river. Then there was the promised he had made. What did Kamaji call their bond?

Suddenly, Ryujin started to laugh, startling Haku out of his thoughts. "I have never seen you so bewildered or obtuse in all the time I have known you!"

Haku stared at him until he got his wits back and composed himself, narrowing his eyes. "And what do you find so comical?"

"That you're so blind to yourself." Ryujin chortled, whipping a tear from his eye. "You really don't know?"

"I would not be asking if I did…" Haku gritted, rising from his seat to retrieve a bandage for his bleeding hand, though it would heal soon enough.

The older dragon eyed him as if he would not be able to handle what he was about to tell him. "Love." He stated.

Haku just stared at him mid-bandage, not quite processing his words. "My apologies, I do not think I heard you right… did you say 'love?'"

"Am I speaking German or English? Of course, I said love." Ryujin said sarcastically. "My, you are dense."

Haku shook his head, tying off his bandage. "I think you misunderstand. We are friends. Just as you have become like a brother to me, she is a friend, a sister, to me. I will not have you mock our relationship."

"Ha!" Ryujin scoffed, tipping back the last of his sake. "Never heard that one before."

Haku bent down and refilled the cup with more sake. "Sorry to disappoint, but we are just that: friends. And I will not have you saying otherwise." With a wave of his hand, the spilt sake and broken cup were cleaned up and gone as if nothing had happened.

Ryujin raised his hands in surrender, shaking his head. "If you say so. But I'll keep no promises though."

Haku deadpanned him. "Typical…"

* * *

A/N:

Ryujin! I love him! He is such a fun character to portray and I've been waiting FOREVER to introduce him. :D And then his relationship with Haku! XD I love them!

by the way, Ryujin is the same spirit that visited Haku in his office a few chapters back... just in case you guys didn't catch that...

A shift in the Spirit World is approaching! What does this mean for Haku and Chihiro?

 _Chabudai_ is the low tables traditionally used in Japan. Usually used with the cushion seats called _zabuton_.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! And for those that do review, I thank you a bunches!

Thank you for the reviews from: **Amidstsnow,** **Firetail Finch,** **Prismae,** **RSBCS, Sofrick16, Rosettaxfantasy,** **Spirited-PKMN Ranger,** **Luin-fanel,** and **Picklesisadeadcat**!

God bless! KawaChou


	25. Chapter 25: The Prophecy

Written Rivers

A Home Amongst Rivers

Chapter 25: The Prophecy

After her brief encounter with the god of the sea, Ryujin, Chihiro hunted down Rin and they made their way back up to her and Rumi's room. It was still early but the weasel spirit was very much awake and alert, especially after Ryujin coming through.

"I don't know how Haku gets along so well with that guy. He's so boisterous and obnoxious. I can hardly stand being in the same room with him for more than a few minutes. Haku has known him for centuries and he is somehow able to tolerate him. I don't know how he does it!" Rin fumed.

Chihiro chuckled lightly. "I find it amusing. Especially since they're such opposites in terms of personality."

"You know who that is right?" Rin lifted a brow.

"Um, should I?" Ryujin did sound familiar, but she wasn't quite sure where to place it.

She looked at Chihiro in disbelief. "C'mon, Sen. Ryujin? The god of the sea? One of the original children of the creation gods?"

Chihiro's eyes widened. Yeah. She definitely knew that name. "Are you serious? How?!" She had spoken to one of the original gods, she was kind of shocked. "How did Haku get _him_ as a mentor?"

The weasel shrugged. "Who knows. Maybe you can ask him sometime." Rin looked at her from the corner of her eye and smirked. "On another note." She nudged Chihiro with her elbow. "It's good to have you back officially! I had a feeling that the dumb dragon would let you come back, it was just a matter of when." A smug look procured on her face, causing Chihiro to roll her eyes and laugh.

"Oh really, now?" She chuckled. "Well I'm glad to be back. It's nice to see everyone again, especially after only seeing Haku for the last year."

Rin frowned and crossed her arms. "I know! What's the deal! The almighty Haku thinks he can keep you to himself all this time!"

"It's not like there was a choice, was there?" Chihiro asked, holding back a laugh.

Rin paused in the hallway that led to Chihiro and Rumi's room. "I don't think there is?" She wrinkled her nose, perplexed, but then shrugged it off. "Ah well! What matters is that you're here now!"

"Right!" Chihiro smiled as she opened the door to her room.

She led Rin into the main living room space and nearly jumped out of her skin when she was met with the scene of Rumi reaching to put a book on a high shelf and fall. The strange thing about the scene was that from the corner of the room a shadow raced across the room and took the form of a young girl to catch her. Rephrase that, ATTEPMTED to catch her. The result of the scene was Rumi groaning on top of the little girl who was face planted into the floor. Chihiro honestly didn't know how to respond. Was it appropriate to laugh?

Rumi suddenly scrambled to her feet. "I'm sooo sorry! I didn't realize-! I'm okay, thank you! I'm sorry! Are you okay? I'm sorry!" She paused as she helped the girl up. "Who… who exactly are you?"

"Uuuh…" The girl laughed hesitantly. She looked about and met Chihiro's eyes, who was thinking the same question about then. Something about her seemed familiar. The girl looked around the age of twelve or fourteen, but judging she was probably a native spirit world resident, appearance didn't mean age. She had long black hair with bangs and dark purple eyes, wearing a simple black and blue kimono. Her eyes were what caught Chihiro's attention. They were familiar, innocent and sad.

Rin interrupted her thoughts. "You telling me you've know these two for over five years and they don't know that you can take the shape of a human?" She sounded bewildered. Obviously, she knew who the spirit was.

The girl blinked, sheepishly. "… Yes…"

"That doesn't answer my-" Rumi stopped. "Yuuka?"

"The one and only." The girl waved.

Chihiro stood there for a moment before she turned around and walked down the hall, then returned, getting strange looks from the remaining parties. "Wow… Yup, I'm done."

"Sorry, girls." Yuuka said. "It's not something that was meant to be a secret, it just never really came up so…"

"No, it's fine…" Chihiro said. "I just never expected you to be a child."

Yuuka winced in a bit of reluctance. "I mean, I guess."

"Haku mentioned once that spirit's appearance is based off the mental state or something, right?" Rumi finally said.

"Allegedly, yeah." Yuuka shrugged.

Rumi eyed the younger girl for a moment before smirking. "This actually explains a few more things."

Yuuka gapped and turned a shade of red. "Sh-shut up!"

Rumi laughed. "It's fine."

"I can only take this form here in the Spirit World though. I'd disappear in the Human World, especially without an anchor…" Yuuka averted her eyes from Rumi. "Or host…"

"Hm." Rumi shrugged, not commenting.

"Well, then." Rin clasped her hands together. "Now that that's cleared, who wants sake?" She then seemed to procure a fresh bottle of sake out of thin air.

"It's still morning!" Chihiro protested. "Who drinks during the day? And weren't you tired?"

"Nonsense! It's never too early for sake!" Rin claimed.

"Wait!" Rumi exclaimed, which confused Chihiro since Rumi never turned down alcohol. "Since she's like, twelve, can she consume alcohol? Is she still legal?" She pointed at Yuuka.

Yuuka puffed up like a pufferfish. "I'll have you know that I can hold my liquor better than you, even in this form!" She exclaimed. "How do you think you made it through college?"

Rumi blushed and put her hand down. "I think she'll be fine."

Chihiro started. "But-"

"Then let's drink!" Rin interrupted, raising the sake bottle to the air.

Once the girls settled at the _chabudai_ in the lounge area and had a few cups of sake, Chihiro ended the small talk and gossip. "So, I was thinking that tomorrow, I'll get Haku and Makoto to get us tickets to take the train to see Obaa-San."

"Sounds good to me." Rumi said, tipping back a cup of sake.

"Man, what I'd give to take that train." Rin sighed blissfully, as she lounged comfortably on her cushion at the low baring table.

"What are you talking about?" Chihiro asked, leaning back. "You're coming."

Rin almost choked on the sake she had just swallowed. "What? Are you serious?"

"Of course. I know how much you've wanted to leave, and I'm sure Haku wouldn't have a problem with it." Chihiro replied in a matter-a-fact tone. "It's not like the contract holds you to this place. If I could leave under contract, so can you."

"True." Rin answered, excitement dancing in her eyes. "Wow! Way to get a gal excited!" She looked like a child that was just given their favorite new toy or something, causing the others to chuckle.

"I can go too, right?" The small, mature voice of the young girl said. Everyone looked at her and for some reason, she looked scared, despite her defiant posture.

"Of course, Yuuka." Rumi answered, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Why wouldn't we take you along to see your auntie?"

Yuuka smiled. "Great. I need to properly catch up with her…"

Chihiro smiled at her two friends. She didn't know the whole story of what was going on with the two of them, but they had begun acting like sisters again, so that left her reassured that things were getting better.

"Wohoo!" Rin suddenly shouted, just tipping back another cup of sake, red dusting her cheeks. "I can't wait to get out of here!"

Chihiro chuckled, sipping her own cup of sake. Yeah, things were getting better.

* * *

The following night Chihiro wandered onto the Bathing floor, a tub of supplies in hand as she took it to one of the closets in a side hall. It was late into her busy shift in the Bathhouse and she was ready to get some sort of break. It would be a couple of days until their trip to Swamp Bottom since Makoto would have to get the tickets for the train and they weren't all that easy to come by. Rin was more than excited to get a chance to leave the Bathhouse since… well, she didn't really know. Out of the many staff that did get their name returned to them, Rin was one of the few that didn't received hers. While she would never admit it, Chihiro knew that Rin was pretty upset over the fact. Chihiro always tried to reassure her that the rest of the names were somewhere in the Bathhouse, just needed to be sought out.

Chihiro unloaded the tub and wiped sweat from her brow. The Bathhouse was pretty busy that night and it was only about midnight. She placed a few new needed supplies in the tub and left the room, turning to head back to the main floor when she ran into a wall of blue and white. She grunted and stumbled back, apologizing when she realized that she ran into a person.

"Ah! I'm sorry, I didn't realize there was-" She looked up and she was met with stormy grey eyes. She dropped her tub and almost screamed, suppressing it to a squeak. "Ry-Ryujin-Sama…"

Ryujin was tall, especially up close, even taller than Haku. He had long navy almost black hair that met his mid back and was partly up in a topknot. His skin was a pale alabaster, his facial features all slim and angular, mini storm like grey orbs in his eyes. He wore a blue and white, duo-toned kimono, with the kanji for sea and lightning written on parts of it. Chihiro didn't quit know what to do. She didn't really process who he was when they first met until after Haku had taken him to his office. Chihiro was now face to face with one of the oldest gods out there, child of the creation gods. It left her unsure how to react, bowing didn't seem like it would do justice.

"Dear, dear." Ryujin shook his head. "Formalities aren't necessary."

"I…" Chihiro's mind was in a panic. Where did she start?

"You know." He said, briefly snapping Chihiro out of her daze. "You're not quite what I expected."

She blinked. "Well, you're not quite what I expected either. Especially with all the stories that surround you."

"Half of which are myth." Ryujin added, nonchalantly. "And you're not what I expected because you are more than I suspected." He circled her.

"You hardly know me." Chihiro said, watching him circle around her. "How would you know that I am more?"

A storm danced in his grey eyes, she could almost see lightning. "I know a lot about you, Chihiro, and I'm sorry you've had to go through so much." His hand patted the top of her head. "But great growth comes from the greatest trials. And you've grown quite a lot recently, haven't you? When was the last time you had an attack?"

Chihiro paused. The last time she had an attack? She couldn't quite remember. They had become few and far between over the last year. She had become so focused on her book and work that she didn't have the time to be anxious. While the initial return from the Spirit World the first time had been stressful, since then, her focus had shifted. "Maybe once a month ago?" She wasn't even sure if that was right.

Ryujin smiled. "Things are changing for you, Chihiro. Your role is unfolding, and I can only hope that you chose the right path."

"People keep telling me that and yet I'm still unsure of what that means." Chihiro crossed her arms. "Will someone just be straight forward with me about this? Haku also mentioned a shift and a decision. He's being prompted to be a part of it?"

The god examined her, as if gauging how well she'd take any information he'd give her. "I've known Kohaku for a long time, over a millennium now…" He tapped his chin, as if pondering if it were correct. Meanwhile Chihiro pondered how Haku was over a thousand years old. "Yes, something like that. He used to be so impulsive and arrogant. He was a bit of a free spirit, no pun intended, with the aggression of, well, a stereotypical dragon. It wasn't the way I mentored him to be…"

"Wow… I never expected that from Haku…" Chihiro breathed.

"But recently," Ryujin continued. "He's had a change of heart. Something I was never able to mentor him in. He's found things to be passionate about and keep him anchored."

Chihiro tilted her head, eager to hear more. "Yeah, he got his river now?"

His eyes glinted, and he chuckled. "It goes much further than that." He smirked. "But I don't think you're ready for-"

Chihiro promptly stomped her foot. "Ryujin-Sama! With all due respect, I'd appreciate if you didn't keep up the same cryptic attitude everyone else I've known here does. Either tell me what's going on or stop beating around the bush with hints!" She then caught herself, realizing who she said it to.

A storm lit up in Ryujin's eyes, excitement causing his smirk to widen. "I like your fire!" His head tilted back, and he laughed, a good hearty laugh. "I knew I liked you for a reason!"

A few yuna walked by, blushing as they took in the scene. Chihiro remembered that she should be working but was far too consumed with her own curiosity to return at the moment. She'd take any consequences later.

"So then." Chihiro began. "The shift?"

"Ah, yes." Ryujin nodded. "This shift he's speaking of is a prophecy that dear old Chimon brought about in the last century."

"I'm sorry, Chimon?"

"Ah. Genbu. I forget, you don't know him by name." Ryujin explained then brushed it off. "Anyway, I'm sure you've heard of the Four Holy Beasts, correct?"

"Yes, Obaa-San explained them to me."

"Obaa-San? Ah! Zeniba! Oh, dear old Zeniba. I love that lady! Her sister… not so much… Her brother…" He lingered on the thought. "Anyway, the prophecy predicts that our current Seiryu, Naoyuki-San, is soon to pass on and that a new dragon is to take his place."

"Wait, this prophecy is different from what Genbu-San told me?"

"Hm? Oh, right. Old man Chimon, gave a prophecy over fifty years ago now, announcing the next Seiryu." Ryujin said. "They've been looking at potential dragons to take his place ever since."

"And?" Chihiro coaxed. "What was the prophecy?"

He grinned, like he had waited his whole life to tell her. "Of course." Then he continued to recite:

" _The end of an era draws near, as the sun sets upon the Dragon of the East_

 _The lost dragon shall rise with the sun, the scorch of the serpent bared on their skin_

 _The innocent shall make a final say, marking the path set before them_

 _Draw near, draw close, time shall pass like the water's tide, the thread shall rive in the flow_

 _The final sacrifice will bind the tides that sway, marking the beginning of a constant tide."_

Chihiro stood frozen, taking in the information. Who…?

"I tell you this, but really, it shouldn't have anything to do with you." Ryujin theorized, but the way he said it didn't fully convince Chihiro that he believed that or that she should believe it.

"Hey Chihiro!"

Chihiro spun around toward the voice of Rumi, before she could inquire further. "What?" She asked, distracted.

"You better not be socializing or slacking! I'm gonna beat you in our guest log contest tonight!" Rumi teased as she carried a tub of supplies down the hall, Yuuka as a young girl tailing after her. Wait a minute, that wasn't fair, she had help!

"Ah!" Chihiro looked back at Ryujin, but he was already walking away, waving.

"Don't forget our conversation, dear." He incited. "I'll be around."

"But…" Before she could ask further, he disappeared down the hall and Rumi's pestering called her attention elsewhere. She picked up the tub she dropped before and went after Rumi, claiming her a cheater and continuing with her work for the night.

* * *

A/N:

Hey, look! A prophecy! \OoO/

If you check out my deviantArt page, you'll find a picture of Ryujin that I drew. My username is CraftyNessi. Just a reminder, you can also find the pictures of Rumi, Makoto, Ame, and future characters there too. I'll always let you guys know when I've posted a new picture. :D

I love how even though Ryujin is thousands of years old and should be a total old geezer speaking formally like Genbu or Haku, he is completely and totally with the modern times. He is very involved and super casual and chill. He is such a fun character to write about.

And then there is human Yuuka… Yup, that's a thing. :)

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! And for those that do review, I thank you a bunches!

Thank you for the reviews from: **Amidstsnow,** **Firetail Finch,** **Prismae,** **RSBCS, Sofrick16, Rosettaxfantasy,** **SpiritedRanger,** **Luin-fanel, Picklesisadeadcat, If I Could Begin to Be,** **James Birdsong, WyldClaw,** **chimera-writes,** and **Jiji**!

God bless! KawaChou


	26. Chapter 26: A Home Amongst Rivers

Written Rivers

A Home Amongst Rivers

Chapter 26: A Home Amongst Rivers

" _The end of an era draws near, as the sun sets upon the Dragon of the East_

 _The lost dragon shall rise with the sun, the scorch of the serpent bared on their skin_

 _The innocent shall make a final say, marking the path set before them_

 _Draw near, draw close, time shall pass like the water's tide, the thread shall rive in the flow_

 _The final sacrifice will bind the tides that sway, marking the beginning of a constant tide."_

Haku stood leaned against the wall around the corner, arms crossed. If he turned the corner, he would be face to face with Ryujin, who was just down the hall with Chihiro, who's back would be to him. He grimaced with a sigh as he heard his mentor tell Chihiro the treaded prophecy he had been reluctant to hear since he regained his memory. Hearing it aloud for the first time in twelve years left him with a sense of renewed burden at the sound of it. The worst part was, that Haku knew that Ryujin knew, that he could hear him talking perfectly fine from almost thirty meters away.

Things would begin to change as soon as Naoyuki left his reign as Seiryu. Seiryu governed the East region of the Spirit World, which would be Japan's counterpart of the Kanto and Chubu region. Coincidently, the Bathhouse and Haku's river was part of that Eastern Region, so as soon as the new Seiryu took over, the atmosphere would change and depending how quickly the new Seiryu took over, small things would start to change in the way things were done in the Eastern Region. He had lived through a few shifts in power amongst the Holy Beasts, they did not happen often, more-so every other millennium, unless there was an act of murder, which was few and far between. There were rarely any major changes in the governing of the region the Holy Beast governed, especially since many of the regions had become well selfsustained. He was not very concerned with that aspect of the change in power.

"I tell you this, but really, it shouldn't have anything to do with you." Ryujin said, not convincing anyone on whether he believed in Chihiro's lack of part in the prophecy. But Haku also could not help but take that as a warning to himself. That his mentor was also letting him know that he was by no means convinced that the prophecy had nothing to do with the dragon of the Amber River. That was what caused Haku unease at the thought of the shift in power. What caused beads of sweat to form on his brow. Seiryu was not a position he desired, and he had never heard of a candidate for the position of a Holy Beast ever being reluctant to the calling, always willing. They had it all wrong when they offered him letters of consideration.

Haku could not be mad at the elder spirit for telling Chihiro about the prophecy though. Quite frankly, she was bound to hear of it sooner or later, he had just been putting off the inevitable. Chihiro had a right to know, despite her lack of involvement. Right. Lack of involvement. Whether she chose to stay involved with the Spirit World on not, she still had a choice to know what was going on. But it did not take away from the fact that she was still human. But… was he keeping her involved and tethered? Damn Ryujin… Playing with his words and mind…

"Hey Chihiro!"

Haku recognized the voice to be Rumi, who's voice echoed from the next hall down that connected to the one Chihiro and Ryujin stood. He took it as his cue to leave and leaned off the wall and headed to his office. His mind still swam with Ryujin's words from the other morning, causing him to contemplate his relationship and role in Chihiro's life.

* * *

The trip to Zeniba's was a little more talkative this time around. Rin was dressed in a simple burgundy _kosode_ with a black _obi_ around her waist, her hair pulled back in her usual low ponytail, a fresh look in comparison to her Bathhouse uniform. Her face seemed to be plastered to the window as she took in the sights that flew by on the train, pointing at things that she found interesting. All Chihiro could do was smile at the excitement that filled her friend's face.

The members of the trip this time around was herself, Rumi, Yuuka, Makoto, and Rin. Makoto had complained about how hard it was to get ahold of five tickets, saying how he had to threaten a few spirits to get them. Chihiro could only laugh nervously in response and wonder how it was that they got ahold of the tickets in the first place and why they were so hard to come by. But she dared not question it after the sour mood Makoto usually came back with after getting them.

As night drew near, the lights of the night lit up at the train stops. They had been traveling since noon and the time it took to get to the sixth stop normally took over twelve hours, meaning they'd arrive in the early morning. It left each of them enough time to take in the sights and take in their thoughts. Chihiro personally hated going into her own thoughts but was left with no choice as her friends slowly started nodding off as the night grew darker. Makoto was the only one left awake after a while.

"Makoto…" Chihiro said aloud, trying to keep her voice down to not wake the others.

"Hmm?" He hummed in response, sitting up to face her and placed his head on her lap. He had been laying at her feet in his Shikoku form on watch. Ever the alert one.

"I was thinking…" She started petting him behind the ears. "Should I stay in the Human World and stay connected with the Spirit World? Or become uninvolved?"

Makoto didn't answer immediately. "Ultimately, that is your decision, Chihiro-San. Your involvement with the Spirit World is as much as you want it to be. Personally, I think you have a place in both worlds and that it is your choice to pursue the path. Fate has blessed you with choice."

"It doesn't feel like a blessing." Chihiro mumbled.

"Yes, but few have the opportunity to make choices. Overall, the Human World is the safer and more prosperous option for you. The Human World is your home and you have much potential to grow there. Your book, your family, your career is all there." Makoto nuzzled her hand. "Maybe it is time you step back."

Chihiro grimaced. "If I do stay in the Human World and let go of the Spirit World… what will happen to you?" She looked at Makoto with pleading eyes.

He stopped nuzzling her hand and his ears flattened to his head. "As much as I care for you Chihiro-San…" He paused. "My will is Kohaku-Sama's, so where he wants me, I will go." He looked into her eyes and nuzzled her hand again. "If were my choice, I would stay by your side. However, I also believe that if you are to let go of the Spirit World, you should let go of all of it… including Yuuka and I…"

Tears brimmed Chihiro's eyes, but she wiped them away before they could fall. "Gods, Makoto…" She knelt down beside him and hugged him around his neck.

"It will be fine, Chihiro-San…" He breathed by her ear. "For now, rest. We still have a long journey ahead of you."

"Let me just stay like this a little longer…" She tightened her hold on his neck.

Makoto nuzzled her. "As you wish…"

* * *

The arrived in Swamp Bottom early the next morning, before the sun could touch the sky. Everyone was welcomed by Zeniba's beautiful breakfast that left them content after their long journey. The day consisted of mostly Rin going on and on about what the world was like and how she had missed so much while residing in the Bathhouse. Zeniba just laughed and told stories of her own personal adventures over her years. Chihiro, Rumi and Yuuka spent time with Boh and Kaonashi, telling adventure stories of their own and playing with some of Boh's toys. As always, Makoto would watch from a distance in his Shikoku form.

Chihiro and Rumi learned some new recipes from Zeniba and other little pass-the-time activities like knitting. It felt good to be in the comfort of the cottage over the course of the next few days. The Bathhouse was always busy and though left her little time for her thoughts, always reminded her that her time was ticking away. At the cottage, time slipped by peacefully and didn't feel as urgent at the Bathhouse. Maybe Zeniba had something in the air that left her feeling calm.

After everyone was settled in for the night on the first day, Chihiro could hear Zeniba still bustling around the kitchen area. She didn't feel like she would be sleeping anytime soon, so she rose from her bed and trotted over to the hallway to enter the kitchen. She felt like a child peeking out from the doorway to watch Zeniba rush over to the oven to pull out a tray of cookies then add some spices to something in a pot.

"Why are you always baking?"

"Well, it keeps me busy and my mind off the past." Zeniba answered. "And they're not all sweets. Some of them are spells and potions for clients."

Chihiro nodded. "I see. What do clients usually ask for?"

"Hmm… Sometimes medicinal, sometimes evil spells for wayward crooks." Zeniba replied, adding a strangely colored liquid to the pot and it let off a green puff of smoke.

The Ogino rolled her eyes. "Obaa-Saan." She laughed and sat at the table.

Zeniba brought tea to the table and sat with her. "Now what brings you to the table? It's rather late, shouldn't you be resting?"

Chihiro sighed and stirred her tea with some honey, the smell of lavender wafting in the air. "I couldn't sleep. I've had a lot on my mind and I didn't have anything to keep me busy or to keep my mind off it."

"Well do tell." The old witch said. "That's what I'm here for."

The girl swirled her tea in her mug. "Can you be honest?"

"I always try to be."

Chihiro sighed, she felt the question getting dry. "Do I belong here?"

Zeniba didn't answer right away, adjusting her glasses. "Humans don't often find permanent residence in the Spirit World nowadays. It used to be common when the worlds coexisted, but now humans often return to the Human World and never come back. I've personally never seen a human so involved in both worlds before… Other than the emperor, but that doesn't count really." She looked at Chihiro, who gave her an expectant look. "You are as involved as you want to be, dear. And as much as fate allows."

"That's what Makoto said…" She grumbled then looked back at Zeniba. "Obaa-San… I really don't know what to do… Am I to stay in the Human World and keep connected in the Spirit World, or leave the Spirit World behind? Letting go of all of my friends… Letting go of Haku…"

Zeniba smiled, empathetically. "Chihiro, sometimes the greatest acts of love, is that of letting someone go."

The tear that Chihiro had silently been holding back finally slipped past her eye. "Obaa-San…" Her voice quivered. "I don't want to let you all go, I've learned so much from you all… And I admit, Haku is the one I don't want to let go of the most… I've invested so much…" Tears started slipping down her cheeks, hurt raking at her heart. "Obaa-San, I- I don't want to leave you guys behind."

Zeniba walked around the table and pulled the girl into her arms, shushing her, reassuring her. "I assure you, Chihiro, none of us will ever leave you even when you are far. We'll always live on in your memory, always live on in you heart. You'll always have a place in our hearts and memories, do us the honor of remembering us."

Chihiro's shoulder shook as she nodded her head. "Obaa-San… I'll miss you… So, so much."

"And I you, dear." The old witch squeezed her arms around Chihiro. "You've grown so much since I met you. I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you, Obaa-San."

The released each other and Zeniba wiped the tears on Chihiro's face away. "My Chihiro, have I told you how beautiful you've become?"

Chihiro blushed and laughed. "I'm no different from the last time you saw me."

"Quite contrary," Zeniba smiled. "You look even more beautiful on the outside and in here." She tapped Chihiro's chest. "This last year has done wonders for you."

"Really? It doesn't always feel like it."

"Beautiful souls are shaped by ugly experiences, Chihiro. Things are not always going to be easy, but pressure makes the most beautiful of stones."

Chihiro smiled and hugged Zeniba once more. "Thank you."

* * *

Haku was in the middle of a stare down. It was the fifth time he ran into Ryujin since the Bathhouse opened and he was getting the feeling it was no longer a coincidence. Ryujin held his gaze intently, as if saying "you think you can get away?" It was really tiresome.

Haku broke the gaze first and looked about the room to see if things were going smoothly on the main floor. His eyes fell on Ame, who had just finished ushering a guest to a stall. He moved to where the rain spirit was with urgency, away from his mentor.

"Ame." He called.

Ame looked towards him and grinned. "Shishou!"

"How are you doing with managing? Thank you for taking over for Rin while she is away."

"Easy peasy!" Ame replied. "Rin-San made sure to show me the ropes before she left and it's not the first time I've taken over."

"I am glad." Haku unconsciously looked around the room. "How are our numbers tonight?"

"All is well! I just spoke with the foreman and he said we may need a new shipment of herbal salts, it's been popular this week." The younger spirit explained.

"I see, thank you, Ame. I appreciate you taking over so well. Maybe one day you can take her position." Haku chuckled.

Ame laughed. "Where would that leave her?"

"Hopefully she could lead with me…" _Or take over for me…_

"Ah! I see." He nodded. "Well, I best go see how the kitchen is doing! See you later!" With that he waved and ran off to the kitchens.

Haku watched him disappear around a corner and smirked. What would he do without that kid? He looked briefly around the room to see if a certain spirit was still occupying the room. When the room was clear he headed to his office. If he was not careful, paperwork would pile up quickly to an unbearable amount.

Haku sighed as he closed the door to his office. He did not realize how exhausted he was. He had been everywhere in the Bathhouse. Had Yubaba moved around this much? He waved his hand in the air as he walked into the main office space and a pot of tea appeared on a table in the center of the room. He sat at the table and served himself a cup of tea.

"Kohaku."

Haku almost spit his tea. "You cannot be serious." He grumbled.

"If that was an attempt at running away, then that was a very sorry attempt."

Haku turned to give Ryujin a rather disgusted stare. His mentor had mysteriously appeared in the seat adjacent to him. "Anyone would run away from someone whom was _stalking_ them."

Ryujin clicked his tongue. "Now stalking is a rather harsh term. Maybe guiding from a distance." His voice was whimsical, as if he had come invented a whole new way of thought.

"If that is what you define as _guiding_ , you should be labeled some other choice words as well." Haku refilled his tea and swirled it around in his cup. "If you would, would you care to explain to me why you were _guiding_ me _from a distance_?" He asked with emphasis.

"Well, a little bird said that she hated when people beat around the bush about things, so I thought I'd take a note from her book." His smile was hideously cynical.

"Well you are doing a rather poor job at it." Haku grimaced, sipping his tea. "What do you have to share?"

"I've come to realize through observation and my keen deduction that you, my friend, have come across a profound change recently." His tone was beyond smug.

Haku's expression was completely incredulous. "Have you lost your mind with your old age?"

"Quite the opposite, I'm afraid!" Ryujin smirked. "I seem to notice a great deal more with my age."

"And what have you observed?" He was growing impatient.

"Well." Ryujin started. "From my observations, I've come to the conclusion that the reason you have changed so much is that you, young Kohaku, are in love."

Haku really did spit his tea out this time. "I beg your pardon?!" He coughed, wiping his mouth.

"You heard me." A twinkle showed in Ryujin's eyes. "I never thought I'd see the day when my dear disciple would find love!"

"You egotistical, romantic. I assure you, it is _not_ like that." Haku pressed, still cleaning the tea spill.

"How would you know?" Ryujin countered, crossing his arms. "Have you ever been in love?"

Haku paused. The image of a dark-haired woman flashed in his mind, but he quickly disregarded it. "Once, when I was young and naïve, but it was nothing. I would hardly count that as love, more of an infatuation of the idea." He caught the older spirit eyeing him with suspicion, but he pushed the thought away.

"Regardless," Ryujin continued. "If you truly believe you've never been in love, how what you know what it means to be in love?"

Haku glared at him. "I know my own mind, Ryujin, I believe I would know if I had any romantic feelings for Chihiro. We have discussed this before."

The dragon god gave him a sympathetic look. "Sometimes love isn't all that obvious. Love makes you do crazy things that even your mind is oblivious to."

Haku's face contoured. A lot had happened in the last year. No, even the last twenty... The prophecy for the new Seiryu was made. He met Chihiro. He lost his river and became Yubaba's apprentice. Chihiro came to the Spirit World and gave him his name back. He helped re-establish the Bathhouse with Yubaba. He started getting letters from Holy Beasts, asking for him to come in as a candidate of Seiryu. He started getting strange feelings about Chihiro's safety in the Human World and sent Makoto to be at her side. More letters. Then Chihiro's first return. Chihiro returning his river to him. Then the dreams. Then now. Now… What was happening now? Did all his actions until now mean something else?

"Oh, for the love of all things holy, stop thinking for once, Kohaku!" Ryujin exclaimed. "You don't have to analyze every little thing, this isn't war." He sighed. "Kohaku, I know you, you're a very analytical thinker. But you need to step back and check that heart of yours that you've neglected. You've done so much for the girl recently. Why?"

"Because she is my sister. If I understand familial relationships, I believe that is how you treat family." Haku insisted, crossing his arms.

"Is that what you're telling yourself?" Ryujin tisked. "Gods, Kohaku, you're denser than I thought imaginable."

Haku huffed, pouring a new cup of tea. He did not realize until he started pouring that his hands were shaking. What?

"Kohaku."

Haku looked up at his mentor's old wise eyes. His eyes were the only thing that ever gave away his age, years of wisdom and experience held behind his stormy eyes.

"What would you not do for her?"

Haku's face paled. His answer was shockingly immediate in his mind. He would not let her go. Even if it were her wish, he would not let her go. Gods, every visit, every dream left the following goodbye harder to bare. What would he not do for her? Was that love?

"I would not let her leave…" He mumbled aloud, looking at his reflection in the cup.

He heard Ryujin chuckle. "My dear friend, what do you think that is?"

Haku grit his teeth then laxed his jaw. "I cannot though…"

"Why is that?"

"Her home is in the Human World, I could not take her from that…"

"Is that your choice?"

Haku looked up at his mentor. "I beg your pardon."

"Is it your choice? You've been forcing her to leave with your words but asking her to stay with your actions. Since when was it your choice to decide where she goes and does not go?"

"But she is _human_." He seethed. "It is far too dangerous here for her. Who knows what could happen. The Spirit World is far too unpredictable for a human-"

Ryujin put his hand up in a halting motion. "I'm going to stop you there because Chihiro isn't the first human to travel to the Spirit World and you know that. Humans come to this side all the time, it used to be common in the old days for humans and spirits to get together. What makes this different? Let her decide."

"And if she says she has to go back?" Haku asked.

Ryujin sighed. "Kohaku, sometimes the greatest acts of love, is that of letting someone go."

Haku glared at him. "Then you are of no help. Do not claim that I am in love if you are just going to brush it away just as quickly."

"Love is simple, yet complex. I cannot give you the same answer I'd give someone else. It's all on you." Ryujin replied. "Will you step up to love or let it go without the time of day?"

Haku grimaced. Love for the human girl was not something that never passed his mind during their dream visits, but until now he always interpreted it as familial love. He had no real point of reference for familial love other than Ryujin and some of the others at the Bathhouse. Dragons were solitary spirits, they did not grow up with familial ties like others, they were normally on their own from day one. Maybe this human girl… Maybe Chihiro was different…

Then he remembered their conversation in the garden when she first came back.

 _"Well, I mean, unless something happens, I'm going back to the Human World… I don't know if my story is here or there." She confessed. "And… I can't tell whether you want me here or not."_

 _Haku's brows knit together. "Why would you say that?"_

 _"Well, honestly, one moment you're 'you do not belong here.'" She said imitating his voice. "Then the next, you're 'I want you to come for a visit.' How am I supposed to figure out my place if you don't even know if you want me here?"_

 _He thought carefully. He was not aware he was part of her indecisiveness or the fact that he had not made it clear that this was only a visit. Him keeping his promise to seeing her again. "I apologize if I have confused you. That was never my intention."_

 _"I know." Chihiro sighed. "I just don't want to catch myself half way only. Half here, half there. All held together by dreams and a hair tie…"_

 _Haku sympathized. "Then think of this as closure. If you do not want to continue meeting in our dreams, that is fine." Something about saying that left a feeling he was not familiar with behind. "This can be our last meeting in the Spirit World if it will bring closure and the start to your future in the Human World."_

 _When he looked to Chihiro once more, her eyes were wide with shock. "Haku, I-"_

She wanted an answer. She wanted to know her place. Was her place by his side? Could he take her away? What would she say? What would she do? What if she did want to go back?

"I will see what Chihiro decides…" Haku said. "Until then… I will leave it as it has been."

Ryujin gave him a quizzical look then shrugged. "I'll take it." He stood from his seat at the table and stretched his arms in front of him. "Well, I've done my part. Let me know when you come to a decision."

Haku rolled his eyes. "Just leave."

Ryujin shrugged again and smirked. "See you later, my friend."

With that he disappeared, leaving Haku alone with his thoughts and cold tea.

* * *

Chihiro had come to her conclusion in her last several days in the Spirit World. Her only issue now was how she would approach Haku about her conclusion. She dreaded the conversation that she was procrastinating to have.

Early in the morning a few days before they were scheduled to leave, Chihiro found herself at the dark waters of the river. It was still early, before dawn and the river had not receded from the river's shores. The dark waters below reflected the moonlight and Chihiro's face. Her expression was unsure and scared. She didn't know what she wanted but she knew what she needed to do…

"Beautiful is it not?"

Chihiro nearly jumped out of her skin when Haku sat beside her on the steps. Her heart was beating out of its chest and it suddenly got harder to breath.

"Huh? Yeah." She breathed.

Haku eyed her. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes… You just scared me." Chihiro lied.

He chuckled lightly. "My apologies. I did not mean to."

"I know." She chuckled hesitantly in response. She swallowed hard.

She felt Haku's eyes observing her. "Chihiro… Are you sure there is nothing else?"

She grimaced. "Honestly, Haku." Chihiro started, looking at her hands.

"Yes?" He replied.

"You… You're one of my best friends Haku… Gods, I don't know what I'd do without you." She looked up at him but quickly looked away before she could really read his expression. She didn't realize how hard this would be. "But…" Her voice was getting hoarse, making it hard to talk.

"Take your time…" His voice was smooth and reassuring.

She nodded. "But… I may have to…" A tear slipped passed her eye. "I… I may have to let you go… I don't think we should continue meeting in our dreams after I leave…"

Haku was silent. Se really didn't want to look at him. She didn't want to see his reaction... But she did, and she really wish she hadn't. Haku wasn't the type to express his feelings easily. She'd learn that after being around him so long. Even over the last two weeks, she was able to observe his behavior around herself, staff, friends, and then guests; all very different and more expressive the closer the person was to him. She had realized that as they got closer, he got in the habit of letting his mask down without even realizing it. That's why, that moment shattered Chihiro's heart into the tiniest pieces imaginable. She had never seen such a painful expression on his face in as long she'd known him. He quickly regained his composure and hid behind his impassive mask again, but it was too late. Chihiro had seen the hurt in his eyes, almost betrayal. Which didn't quite make sense since he was the one that was sending her back.

Haku cleared his throat. "If that is what you wish, I will respect it." He paused, seemingly processing Chihiro's words. "May I ask though… why?"

Another tear slipped down her cheek. She didn't want to, she really, _really_ didn't want to. But she had to move forward. She could place herself in the prophecy all she wanted, she could take the word's Genbu gave her as a prophecy to stay in the Spirit World all she wanted, but the reality was that she was human. She was only human, and she belonged in the Human World. If she continued talking with Haku, she'd just end up getting stuck between the two and she'd never find her path. With time, she'd be even more confused than she was now.

She breathed in a ragged breath. "It's… it's as you said last year… I don't belong here… I'm human, I don't want to get stuck in between… I'd never find my proper path…"

"As you wish…" Was all he said.

Chihiro wasn't sure what she expected his reaction to be. So far, she was met with two sides of the spectrum: impassive and emotional. She almost wanted him to say, "don't go." Was that being selfish? Was that asking too much?

No. She had to go. She had to let go. All of it.

"Thank you Haku." Chihiro sniffed. "You don't understand how much my time with you has changed me. How much I'll miss you and everyone here…"

Haku looked her in the eye and smiled softly. "And I you…"

She smiled back. "What will you do about Makoto… He regards with profound respect and said he'd do whatever it is you wanted… If I'm not planning to come back here…"

Haku grimaced. "… It will probably be best if he returned to the river for now. I advise that he goes with you for the return to the Human World, however, once you are all settle, he comes back…"

Chihiro could tell he was taking this rather hard, many would notice it, but he seemed distracted now. Her lip trembled. "Haku."

He met her gaze and his eyes widened as Chihiro brought her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I'll miss you, Haku. So much. I love you and will always remember you."

Haku brought his arms around her waist gingerly and squeezed, "And I you, Chihiro. Thank you for all you have done for each and everyone of us. Thank you for my name… Thank you for my river… Thank you."

* * *

After her talk with Haku, Chihiro gathered her things in silence, attracting concerned looks from both Rumi and Yuuka. She didn't bother to acknowledge the concern in their eyes, they'd figure out why her eyes were red and puffy later when she was up for talking about it. But for the moment, Chihiro would silently finish packing for the trip back home to the Human World. She would say her goodbyes to everyone in the Bathhouse, a final farewell to every friend she made over her last three visits. She would never see them again after this.

Rumi and Yuuka went ahead of her and started their goodbye rounds. It had been concluded that it was more Rumi doing the goodbyes than Yuuka. Yuuka would be staying in the Spirit World with Zeniba. She'd help with the Bathhouse and such, but she would spend most of her time with her aunt, learning Zeniba's trade and about her family line. Chihiro was happy for her, finally stepping out of her comfort zone.

Rumi's reaction to the whole thing was rather ambiguous. She seemed to just be going with the flow of things and it left Chihiro concerned when she actually thought about it. Chihiro was still distracted by her recent choices, leaving her emotionally imbalanced…

She had run into Ryujin once before leaving and he had asked if she was sure about her choice? If she were sure that this was the path she wanted. She remembered answering in a way that was an unconvincing yes to both parties. No, she wasn't sure, but it was the best option.

On the day Chihiro and Rumi were scheduled to leave, they made their final goodbye to everyone. It was a day full of tears that felt different from the last time they left. This was goodbye forever, of course it was different. Ame wasn't too happy with them or Haku but he would come to understand how human lives weren't forever. Goodbyes were inevitable.

Once everything was said and done, Haku and Makoto took them to the edge of the river. None of them spoke a word or said goodbye, it had already been said. Chihiro met Haku's eyes for but a moment before turning to head down the empty riverbed. A small part of her, she wasn't sure which part, wanted him to stop her, to convince her to stay. But the farther she walked away, the more disappointing the thought became.

 _Don't look back…_

A silent tear went down her cheek before wiping it away.

They entered the clock tower and met the tunnels that led to other parts of the land. In his wolf form, Makoto led the way through the middle tunnel and they each disappeared into the tunnel one by one. But something peculiar happened this time they went through the tunnel. The tunnel led back into another train station… No, the _same_ train station.

Makoto stopped at the entrance of the tunnel he had just walked out of. It was the tunnel on the far right in the building. "What?" He mumbled. His head jerked around the room before he turned and ran down the tunnel to the Human World again. Before they knew it, Chihiro and Rumi were almost knocked over by a speeding Makoto running out of the tunnel behind them. They quickly stumbled out of the way and watched as Makoto went in circles trying to figure out _why_ they weren't coming out on the Human World side.

Then Makoto enters through a different tunnel and comes back through the same tunnel moments later even more confused. He looked back at the center tunnel and ran through again just to come out of the same tunnels as before.

Out of breath, he growled. "We have to go back."

"What? Why?" Chihiro asked.

"The tunnel has been sealed."

The girls followed Makoto back across the grassy hill. From a distance, Chihiro could still see Haku standing at the steps. As they drew closer, Haku's expression was the most quizzical Chihiro had ever seen it.

"What are you doing back? You should be in the Human World by now?" Haku asked.

"We were not able to go through the tunnel, I believe it was sealed off." Makoto explained. "I do not believe we can get to the Human World at this time."

"What about the other tunnels?"

Makoto grimaced. "They led to their respectful place in the Spirit World, but I still could not get to the Human World from any of their tunnels."

Haku frowned. "Someone or something is sealing the gates and preventing the exiting of the Spirit World." He paused in thought. "For now, you will have to stay at the Bathhouse. Until we figure out why and how to get you back to the Human World." He met Chihiro's eyes, a flicker of hope in them before he blinked and turned to the others. "Let us head back to the Bathhouse."

They were met with odd looks at their sudden return. Rumi and Chihiro almost immediately disappeared into their rooms, contemplating the sudden turn of events. They placed their bags in the main living space of their apartment and didn't say a word. There was a silent agreement that this was a conversation for later and they went to their respective rooms.

Chihiro lay across her bed… She couldn't get to the Human World… maybe it was a sign. Maybe it was fate telling her that she was meant to be there. Sure, she'd miss her parents, but they wouldn't understand. That world wasn't really where she belonged.

Right?

* * *

A/N:

This took longer, because it is longer. Though I was tempted to split it up, thought I'd add a some extra length to the last chapter of Book 1.

That's right. This will mark the end of _Written Rivers Book 1:_ _A Home Amongst Rivers_.

I surely hope everyone has enjoyed part one of my rendition of _Spirited Away 2_. I'll be back shortly with _Book 2: A Tie Amongst Rivers_ , where the bonds amongst our beloved characters will continue to grow and new challenges will meet them.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! And for those that have reviewed, I thank you so much for your continuous support! You don't know how much is means to me!

Thank you for the reviews from: **Amidstsnow,** **Firetail Finch,** **Prismae,** **RSBCS, Sofrick16, Rosettaxfantasy,** **SpiritedRanger,** **Luin-fanel, Picklesisadeadcat, If I Could Begin to Be,** **James Birdsong, WyldClaw,** **chimera-writes, Ai Star,** and **Jiji**!

God bless! KawaChou

Japanese Dictionary:

 _Kosode_ – a traditional yukata like outfit. If you've watched _Inuyasha_ , pretty much the outfit all the women villagers and little Rin wears. :)

 _Obi_ – the sash worn around the waste to a kimono or yukata outfit.


	27. A Tie Amongst Rivers Preview

Written Rivers

A Tie Amongst Rivers

Book 2 Preview

Next time in _Written Rivers…_

 _Unlike Chihiro, Rumi couldn't quite see herself optimistically living the rest of her life in the Human World. The Human World had become a dark place for Rumi. Did Chihiro even have optimistic outlook on her Human World future? When was the last time they really had a conversation together about their fate in the Human World?_

…

 _Haku had Makoto on constant errands since their temporary permanent residency in the Spirit World. Now that his focus was not completely on Chihiro's safety twenty-four seven, he had time to take care of some Bathhouse errands and visits to Haku's river. The river had become his second home in the Spirit World, the first being the Bathhouse. He could not count his birthplace as home… It always left a poor taste in his mouth._

…

 _Visits with her cousin were always interesting. It always left Yuuka wondering how she ended up with a giant for a cousin. Visits with Zeniba were always comforting though. She no longer tried to hide from her but instead learned from her. She'd spent her whole life running from her father's name. She felt it was time she learned more about her past and how she could benefit her friends in the future._

…

 _Ever since her stay was extended, Haku had become more hyperaware that Chihiro had stolen something from the Spirit World with every visit she had, and each time made it harder to tell her goodbye. At first, he had been talking about how she stole the hearts of everyone at the Bathhouse. But now that she was stuck in the Spirit World, it had become much more obvious to him that what she stole had everything to do with him._

…

 _While Chihiro should have been excited about the fact that she didn't have to make the decision on whether she stayed in the Spirit World or not, she was more confused than ever. Not only was the decision stripped from her but left her feeling even more vulnerable. She wanted this. She wanted to be with her friends. She found a place to belong where she didn't. Would staying be worth the risk of leaving everything she knew and loved behind?_

* * *

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! And for those that have reviewed, I thank you so much for your continuous support! You don't know how much is means to me!

Please follow me over to my account to find _Written Rivers: A Tie Amongst Rivers_. Until next time!

God bless! KawaChou


End file.
